Black Cat Tales - Bargain of the eternal pleasures of the desert demon
by SasinaZariel
Summary: attacks around the world all by the most wanted terrorist in the world, lead Batman in an investigation towards the desert, he realizes that a demon as old as time is interested in him and he wants more than a simple negotiation and even so he negotiates with he delivers the criminal in exchange for his body for eternity and he travels a path of seduction and pleasure pwp slash
1. Chapter 1

20

And when time was just a child hears the first murder Cain killed Abel this by killing his brother out of envy.

Not long after their children and descendants of his sister stolen from his father the cursed descendants all wandered the earth and headed towards the sun.

He was cursed wandering the earth like a creature of the night, the one whose desires and longings were never sated whose misery's and shames were never remedied.

His shame had never come to his aid because his anger and sense of injustice came with him accompanying him millennia forward.

And when he already understood that his blessing was a curse he decided to share with his future children and their desires to control the world and that his powers.

And with that they created creatures as horrendous as himself and that their thirst for blood had no end.

His dark powers he learned to control and thus developing with the prolonging of his existence and his life even being able to walk the original vampire by day.

And his cubs did not do so, he wandered the earth causing more and more misfortunes and looking for a way to circumvent this system and progress and change over time.

He for millennia tried to end thousands of different ways and thousands of ways that never worked until the moment he began to settle for his state.

And enjoying his curse and so he could no longer go back he went back for thousands of years he found thousands of women were different from each other.

And among several other men all at different times and none of them came to their feet until many years ago came to fall in love with the most beautiful woman.

And he was one of the most beautiful men were Jewish twins and these were desires and beauty incarnated, but they were not well regarded and in a time of persecution.

And they lived thousands of years together but none of them longed for immortality, but for the next great adventures.

And they craved for freedom something that himself and that's how his first vampires began their first vampires and then several other people went their way in search of immortality.

Gradually others joined them and soon grew in gender and number and thus emerged the first vampires and increasing and growing.

And so a large vampiric society that expanded and grew through it saw evil in births and its great growth...

And so in hidden caves of Arabia where his first community appeared he soon created inscriptions and hieroglyphics and symbols where each slave told his story.

And a story of each creation of each child and each child was told and blood stained their children.

And each looked with blood-hungry eyes each accumulated ambition each accumulated discord and destruction one city after another being wiped out and forgotten by god who abandoned her much.

And the fallen once the encounter of the first killer the first wreckor the first butcher and the first bloodthirsty and thus gradually the blood ran through their hands and their city.

And soon he created a tomb city millennia followed and millennia of construction and thus gathered all were buried.

And they were trapped in the underground caves carved in stone created as a fortress on the eternal sands and thus free to start over...

Even some separatehand-picked ones he still carried with sigo a trail of blood and death killings and destruction and even the oldest.

And they were more benevolent were not good and their curse was eternal.

And Cain can never offer then amid a shard of vampires in England years of shard and decimating those who have never been able to satiate their thirst even accustomed to so many murders.

And his two loved ones could not be saved burned in front of him and his newborns forced to flee by vowing revenge, but nothing advanced their cubs were insatiable and their eternal revenge.

But it was all just a passing moment in his eternal life without purpose his long journey in search of feeding an endless thirst an eternal love for power.

And so he returned to his land where he prepared for thousands of years his kingdom building an empire where he controlled a legion of living dead and blood-sucking.

And that's where the dark beings would be in their control, he loves men and women nothing more than an illusion of control and power.

Years passed and he pilgrimd where they heard of a count Dracula thirsty for blood and victims and was a place and the perfect time for transformation and his new generation the future that waited so long and moved to Transylvania.

And that's where he took his hordes and spread his descendants and so years passed and his general who walked by day still was not what he was looking for was not the future.

And that he still awaited his weaknesses not the future of his legacies and the, but still powerful...

With this accumulating riches accumulating prosperity accumulating power and wisdom in order to populate the world with the children of their future and with great riches...

And so becoming a renowned status and money entrepreneur who were accumulated over millennia changing his inheritance name and so in Saudi Arabia he built an export, import and oil company where thousands of laboratories existed.

And finally his heart no longer knew what was love only control and submission and thus beings of darkness to his control, but Dracula was considered an equal not a perfect offspring nothing more than a soldier...

And with Count Dracula he also accumulated wealth power and wisdom becoming his right arm and his manager and partner and over the years growing.

And it was invigorating partners where they have changed over the years power and prosperity allies created and power in the spiritual underworld...

Getting used to and going with pleasure to your eternal and unfinished business.

Many years and was passed current year and present of the city after in Gotham City they heard of the local legend the famous Batman believed equally.

And investing in the perfect candidate of his legacy his future the one who had shown the future of the underworld of darkness the true power of dark power in a world of rivers of blood...

Gradually each accumulated information his obsession grew and grew each of them looked for a way to attract the dark knight.

And even though by the facts each investigated discovering his true face and identity was crucial...

At the very moment in the time where everything changed in the future that never came to exist...

At that crucial moment where magic no longer existed at that moment in time, at the moment of truth in that look where blood spilled crowded people.

And there were stacked bodies and several vultures flew over the skies and crows in bat trees flew around what would be a huge black shadow.

And on fire a dark, dark face looking red as blood scary and dark vision saw an immense twisted black tree where an immense mouth a black hole in its center.

And right there in the middle as that his body was an immense flame whose string of truth cut into pieces around his body.

And at that moment of time where everything changed where the vision of truth the last to be killed.

And it was the last to be overcome in the arms of the fallen steel man next to him, a cry from his lips a cry from a destroyed soul...

Gotham City present before the moment of truth...

It took weeks to bite weeks of preparation were crucial moments where he ambushed him running through winding streets in a dark pitch and covered in garbage and small rats eyes from the shadows.

And they saw them in ghostly screams a legion of vampires ran with the four limbs jumping trash cans and jumping between alleys.

And its inhuman angles of their distorted limbs like red-eyed claws and blood dripping from their mouths.

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolises were the heights he soon saw watching Superman.

And this hero who was containing other delinquents and never killing them and even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations.

And hours later the adrenaline accelerated the chemistry of the body and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

The records have not yet reached it he looked and hacked into each record of each computer and records center by changing data and placing a bait just looking through the central computer.

And if wondering what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and listening to steps.

And getting closer and closer and coming he used his camouflage device from his belt before anything else he threw a minimal sleeping probe and then finished.

And the transfer to your memory card and got out of a vent by a vent using your rope and thinking.

And all in various reasons how to avoid this or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

Batman ran through the rooftops on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be a user's last hallucination.

And with the result of his uncontrolled mutation came shortly after the broad smile and cheerful silly face and so soon he pursued a creature.

And this creature was long covered with that looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors and there were calombos everywhere in the body rooted wings.

And they were covered with branched veins that jumped with folded and unusually disproportionate ly disproportionate cell growth uncontrolled.

And it was in total a hormonal rate coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollapped as inverted springs without the aid of ropes from one roof to another without reasoning.

And he hoped destroying other buildings and parapets turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked magma and then imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor.

It was the joker's factory and when i least expected it landed at the last factory where over the heads of the city at the site where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights of the abandoned factory.

And there were deformed bodies piled up by broken windows and right across the street trucks parked with body loading.

And he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets...

They were immense armed men and looked like animalistic-looking monsters and thick, wild skin, this larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs.

And there was a variety of drugs and various anabolicsteroids and were made exclusively people who wanted a high-level mind-blowing journey.

And the increase in height and muscle mass gallows over human basement for a limited time.

And also causing dependence this was a derivative of the bane poison only ten times as force and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck.

And that's where the adam's apple should exist, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage on their heels after they fall...

Batman had with him on his belt in one of his pockets and sedatives in capsules form and gas pumps rather than face facing these Neanderthals head-on.

And then when they least waited he threw the gas pump at once and jumped with his mask in the middle of everyone and with a creep.

And the night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

It was a time of dark ages, courage and praise that on some occasions were not encountered with the principle of life as to death, and at various times when evil could reign.

And if they stand out about the innocent and the good be destroyed, and also on the victims, these victims of circumstances as to chance, and also good fighting evil.

And there were fanatics and religious, the good and only those who sought enlightenment, and those who followed customs and traditions.

And the evil that only distorted the truth and all that was pronounced, and both traditions and customs and truth, and others who only believed in the principles of their religion.

And sometimes they just ignored the circumstances of chance, sometimes we couldn't tell, even those who defended him arose victims of atrocities as victims of the consequences and people.

Sects and religions the fanatics and religious extremists who followed what he thought was right for, but for us it was wrong.

Among them were those who believed they fought their enemies as they were the infidels who were once their friends now their enemies, and so perpetrated.

And it was that feeling that feeling was hatred and ignorance chaos to death.

And among them terrorist organizations that roamed the world, which always deceived and turned innocent people into religious extremist fanatics.

And they practiced evil and terrorist actions against humanity against the world and on that day there was immense destruction bombarding all those who did not follow in their footsteps and those who did not want to join them.

In the midst of an immense procession only of women wearing the burqa their faces were obscured by sadness, veiled and also many of them.

And they were sad of different tribes, only from their eyes there were graves and in them dead people, brothers, cousins, husbands and their own mothers

And all the only ones left over from a village near the desert, last quartered, decapitated and other crucified people and crosses along the desert, in a scorching desert steep sand dunes.

They will not unite, not easily as everyone thinks a messenger had sent a message from the desert sands amid the underground caves.

And that his rivals made the basis, in the midst of it was just the beginning, only of love of his mighty Ward would not be enough for a union.

And they should treat it as men of power warriors, so simply there would have to be a battle a duel was simply a struggle of territory.

And this place that involved a sword fight that included everyone standing up.

And that would behead others in the last to stay in pe would decapitate the other fighting so for the final one winner only.

His daggers and daggers in giving and the blood sneezing when there was nothing else to be left in pe without missing parts.

And so the union of former warriors ended and the Islamic State had joined al Qaeda and now commanded badakara Adididantalna Aladadi.

And this was the man in charge and now originating the Black Phoenix.

Several newspaper schedules spreadsheets and specific dates in papers and lousies all the flyers were scattered around, of everyone on the table, was the image of a dark room.

And that of the countless corridors of a building occupied by the new organization, was a meeting of several members of the sect, and the news scratched.

There were timelines and plans around him, with tables computer screens and also with keyboards, and tall and low people.

And they were wearing vests, with guns and clothes camouflaged becas, gowns and wearing the veil on women, stacked armaments, and faces a face of the leader.

And he was black and shaved-headed with a turban, his dark outfit especially his black color, as dark as night and his skin discovered.

And it was full of scars and a mutilated nose, and two fingers missing, forming a small story.

They were straw lips, and still laughing like a lunatic and happy as on a carnival day...

And he laughed and smiled as his smile lit by a lamp trapped in darkness, elongated shadows of his followers, and sinister drawings of warm lights and red sun while with the scissors cut several clippings.

And the floor curling up around him he looked with his hair loose in front of his face. Weapons scattered over a table next door and he saw ammunition thrown around.

And it was a firm and strong body and metal bars weights and irons were scattered it via pumps and wires and several other disassembled cellular objects...

A table between darkness amid the various scattered lamps and people surrounded by darkness, whose silhouettes were adorned by contours.

And on its turn from a table and a map dotted and scratched, guns in posts and heading to the center scratching and scratching...

He as his faction was organizing an immense and great coup a coup that would shake the pillars of the world the former Islamic State, had no courage.

And there was no way to have the ability to perpetrate such a grand plan, just wanted destruction and just either join or die.

Weeks later...

He had perpetrated as widely as possible his first scale would be in Pakistan, where he had a common acquaintance who manufactured nuclear weapons.

And they didn't have to invade, after all he was an ally, he now needed nucelar warheads enough to shake the pillars of the world and its foundations.

And so I got what i was looking for for the basis of promises and bribery, all i needed, he would destroy Europe.

And what better way if it wasn't for a bomb...

And or even a virus...

And he could play in some places, and the locals and these would be the...?

And who knows... some places that mattered most to westerners.

And it was the infidels those who exchanged Ward for the Western God christians who were his enemies.

And he would kill all the infidels and those who did not follow the path of Ward, and their beliefs and traditions.

And even if they annihilated the country of origin of man and the home of the Hebrews, and his Jewish brothers, and show their strength, and so the money his father had left.

And he had perpetrated a scheme had machined a plan and that he should follow in stages.

And he helped him diverted from his sister and brother-in-law, at that time he bribed several employees and sheiks and lied everything for the greater good, and so took them on ward's behalf.

And departing towards northern Egypt he looked and took his numerous followers the goals were...

And the one to break into and hijack 20 planes with passengers with hostages over 250.

And if it didn't work out at first he just needed to start and change again, just needed that scheme, the viral disease specifies, but it should be plan B...

Since plan B consisted of a disease that would not choose the true faithful.

And in total each of each of the planes of each of them, and in his departure he observed that among them he would stop in parts where there were too many Catholics.

He got...

On one of his travels he did not land in a specific location.

The relatives of the heads of state, as children and even their wives in those who know their husbands.

And to those who know their lovers what in their culture a crime, when they traveled with them stayed in their respective hotels.

And in the case on the other side of Paris, it was a five-star hotel of its own consoled in particular.

And he should first move on to that strategic location...

And if you didn't get it later, he should play kryptonite...

And in that case they knew what to do, in front of the building they followed in camouflageand armored cars, and at that time they broke into everything and opened fire.

And then shooting and stinging people who were both employees and just the guests, from the moment they parked on the spot.

And they broke into every hotel in India until some countries in South Africa, only countries that mostly would have Western tourists...

And he knew some didn't agree with his ideas and others would turn against him, but who hasn't done it before.

And until the entrance to the hotel, and with that crossing the street rising with everything and killing everyone around them, and so they saw blood and throwing bombs, including women and suicide bombers.

And then breaking into the hotel, and so they followed the staff and receptionists hostage, and assistants.

And so invading all the rooms and there aren't just three people left in particular the first lady of the Usa and her two daughters who were kidnapped.

He saw that the meeting in France between several countries the first stop was to scare while his followers would do what he sent.

And it was at that time amid useless environmental protests, he threw a beautiful 747 plane toward the Eiffel Tower, all to divert his attention.

And when everyone screamed and everyone was incinerated from the face of the earth, watching the tower being destroyed near Paris that no longer existed on the map.

And in the meantime his helicopter had improvised a helipad, to the roof of the building's headquarters regarding the environment.

And everyone running down the stairs descending towards the center of the meeting, after that he arrived at the center of the place having several men and women.

And these wearing with social clothes in particular character dresses, their men and women screaming for Ward and smumming up everyone around them.

And entering the gallows base toward the U.S. president, tumming all the security guards of the site without waiting for him long ago he went toward the president, and while this could be solved.

And he saw his smile toward him so the horn of his gun the man in his arms and running from the scene climbing the stairs toward his helicopter and followed the journey.

In Metropolises...

In the bustling city center and in the shopping center in smoke glass and other buildings of a muffled time.

And there were several men walking up hurried stairs going up and climbing a row of hooded people and with sound devices communicating...

To the sky several planes passed on the clear day one in particular came towards the center...

Outside a clear and tiring day on a hot, stuffy and monotonous day, people passing through the center crossing the calcada he was in one, and going shopping one day.

And it was like any other and yet clear and boring and bills to pay, and the business and leisure life to follow, and then Bruce in the building and inside his living room.

And on his meeting table when several shareholders arrived and sat around scattered...

Just away from the building across the block in a tower north of the center he looked at the horizon toward the city center when there was an explosion.

And followed by a huge bang and another a smoke screen rocks and granites and rocks and several part concrete and fuselage toward limestone wearing collapsing to the horizon.

And he climbed into the sky lifting a smokescreen and he rose instantly looking at his direction was a huge destruction, heading toward the large window of a building.

And many meters away, they headed to the explosion center and so they saw and looked at the building in the distance collapsing ruined into its structure.

And after all falling to the ground in pieces he looked and saw his back a second plane and a building next to the other building he intensified...

He apologized and left shortly after signing his contract he saw in the crowd and sky a blur of red and blue he saw lifting beams and blowing amid smoke from debris.

And he saw that at noon and some heroes like flash rebuilding and running around in a circle and thus lifting beams and wreckage and rebuilding, but he was stopped and thrown to the ground paralyzed.

Among the wreckage he looked at a strange symbol and a well-known rectangular weapon mark and in addition to several pieces of a known bomb...

He saw around Metropolises two planes heading towards the mall, so low was too low for just one ride, that's when he realized.

And that he was heading toward the center tower and with it exploding, that's when he tried to fly, but was stopped, and that something didn't come out well all doomed to disaster.

And everything was wrong, several terrorists emerged from the nearest alley, behind him if it wasn't worse pointing toward him rays and bazookas toward him.

And they were kryptonite-laden bazookas, he tried to defend himself, but was thrown several feet away with the impact being embraced by one of them that triggered the bomb and exploded.

And if not before hearing the outcry to the Ward, and his mission smile fulfilled, and shouts and laments, these were not of the terrorists, and were not just around him.

And looking up far above, toward the largest tower, cries of agony pain and death, seconds before hearing pain and distress of dying passengers incinerated.

And seeing that there were bombs inside the plane, instantly exploding incinerating everything around, and seeing with their x-ray vision two planes crashing into destroying two buildings.

And taking everything with them were nuclear bombs, and innocent passers-by all being swept away by an immense light with a mushroom, and those who ran.

And none of them had no chance, trying to get up he gassed when two women bombs ran towards him.

And seconds before the first, they exploded not only with ordinary explosives, but there were kryptonite vests and vests in their belts and vests, shattering and creating an immense crater around.

And worst of all hurting their bodies with radioactive stones, and so falling into unconsciousness not before seeing and hearing cries of children in agony different cities.

In Florida in Orlando, it was a common day friday, December 25, 2019, far from worries beyond the fun of children, one day;

And it was like any other sunday of fun, parties and no costumes, just princesses, everywhere.

And when his parents took their children to see Mickey, Goofy and Pluto, likewise, shopping at the last minute, the donald duck cranky.

And in a Disney park to which thousands of people among children now killed bomb victims fall directly in the center of the park.

Los Angeles had a plane with hostages thrown toward its mall, and an explosives plane in Chicago, and two one planes on the New York City subway.

And that it incinerated everything around him, and two more toward the Statue of Liberty in New York, one in Las Vegas, directly into the largest casino in this city.

It was right in the game center where everything and everyone was killed as both the impact, as well as by nuclear warheads and in Washington directly at the White House.

And they left nothing new destruction was intense and deadly what was left nor the pillars of the building

And everything around disappeared with the huge and destructive explosion caused by the bomb, everything had disappeared with the bomb and its mushroom shape he managed to incinerate everything around.

And the world would never be the same and on that day that they would never forget children men and adults had all died destroyed cities.

And everything around incinerated the cries the fire and destruction.

No one noticed and cared to see the sky, two planes that began to fall too fast, it was too late among children.

And all the toys, the animals and everything around incinerated with a huge explosion, since even if there was only one plane.

And there were three nuclear warheads with twice the power of Hiroshima.

And all around incinerated miles and kilometers incinerated, forming an immense crater a mushroom cloud, an immense nuclear missile exploding around.

And then killing everyone and beyond ending up and incinerating life around an immense crater and thus falling into unconsciousness in despair and the death of nothing of forgetfulness.

And so much so that he didn't just see him taken to a hospital, when in fact he just felt the emptiness and despair of the world.

And so he saw in his dreams bombs falling in both small weak parts of the world and in small rich parts of the world.

There was the pizza tower in Italy, the colosseum full of tourists, and so two bombs one in each location in Italy, and at that time pain and suffering.

And when the bombs fell and so an immense mushroom cloud killing and incinerating everything around them and thus an immense crater.

And there were people dead and who didn't have time to suffer.

France was again attacked this time the Eiffel Tower, when a nuclear bomb plane was in its aero space and thus falling directly into the tower.

And they were together with an immense explosion, along with so many inhabitants, passers-by people who only passed by the place and even tourists, and at that time death and destruction found him.

He was by far the worst Germany in his own state what remained was only rubble and remains of people after each of the two planes crashed, with so many passengers dead and found nothing else of them.

And a bomb in Kiev, the destruction was catastrophic and destructive are left alive soul and survivor.

In African countries, they went their way, first two planes both containing nuclear warheads inside, towards them throwing them in the Republic of Mali.

And one in Nigeria, and before the trip began they had hijacked a plane and simply fired a bomb at Egypt's airport in Cairo.

And that at that time he had blown up and took everything along with them, everything, all the warheads and destruction were the equivalent of ten Hiroshima bombs, immense gigantic craters.

And it was what once went to cities, played in West Africa that had cleared the map, and one in Niger, two in Senegal, they chose countries of their mostly Catholic or not.

And they didn't care just follow the goal that was to cause destruction, worry, fear, fear and death, such as destroying and annihilating the infidels.

And regardless of their majority and religion, as they were played in Tanzania at the time when they threw the bombs just to destroy Madagascar.

And with no animal left, even that exotic, inside the planes hijacked together with all this in Congo, Angola and finally in Senegal.

And so they played with hostages and several other inhabitants and terrorists killed, the important thing was the message and everything would form it fundamental

All African countries, the 58 countries on the African continent leaving only an immense lifeless crater, and without trees, without vegetation.

And without animals, a radioactive crater, without animals and or vegetation, were bombed.

And they had their end to countless families and villages destroyed gone from the African continent, it was extinct and their descendants killed.

And there are only in the part where they migrated to the Western country that did not have their bombs dropped.

The next day the Islamic State claimed the attack vowing to destroy all the infidels and not worshippers of Ward.

He just wanted death and at that time the only country with African and non-Islamic population whose Catholic majority, on the route was Brazil, they attacked two states on the list and the world.

And there were no more and Brazil had two states incinerated as Rio de Janeiro, with one of the warheads incinerating Christ the redeemer was destroying, along with mountains and hills.

And well, and the entire town houses, and people with a huge atomic bomb and next to that that was thrown in Bahia twice as much as Hiroshima.

And with all the descendants of slaves and old relatives and so Bahia were incinerated, and there is no more or one person to tell the story.

After that in the middle of a dark room of an improvised tent, he was trapped in a running chair and in one of the torture sessions.

And with them they had slowly and painfully cut off their fingers.

And starting with your fingers fingers and finally each of them and then your feet, and finally while mutilating your wife and ripping off your breasts.

And so in total, while missing the toes and hands, they brought their assistants and spokesperson, being raped in front of them, their daughters.

And around a party mate mutilated and sodomized in front of her, while they had cut off their testicles, mutilated and cut, and both women shouted.

And followed by his laments, the tears and sweat blood and feet, and severed and mutilated hands scattered, breasts and arms.

And they had mutilated thighs, legs and their lips and ears, were cut off, missing parts of their bodies missing pieces of flesh and cut lips.

And at some point tearing out your eyes and tongue...

His wife and daughters had seen a few times in a rape session in front of him, no less cruel to his daughters.

And there were men taking turns raping each of them, their cries for help, laments, tears and blood.

And so both wife and daughters killed at the end of the mutilation and rape session.

And with them they watched their mutilations and rape around for more than twelve hours, followed by punches in their faces and pulling with pliers on their teeth.

And cutting and mutilating every piece part of your body with knives tearing out your tongue and eyes.

Weeks later...

Heavy rains in a part of Metropolises that had not been affected by destruction, between the rains and garbage cans and scattered garbage bags, a hooded man of green color.

And he ran and with dragonfly wings on his back he flew he walked the sky in charged clouds and a rainy day, he wore eyes covered with bright and yellow displays.

And he ran and jumped over parapets and windows, opening his wings and flying over buildings, he flew and so with a loaded, heavy bag in one of his hands, between lightning and thunderstorms.

These were days of gruesome investigations like the ones that frustrated him, he ran for every alley for every meliante and criminal organization.

Superman flew above the clouds and helped virtually by watching through the charged clouds helping him break into various premises and cowardly criminals...

It was a dark and dimly lit wing, home to drug dealers and terrorists they huddled towards various cages, while to the dimly lit corner several men.

And his weapons were resting next to tables and stools before anything else came up he heard a bang between getting up.

And placed in dark corners the lights were turned off and shots of rifles and machine guns drumming.

He punched some men from the right playing like heawed bowling and pushing and kicking a vertical kick and a punching sitting and tied.

And between several floors hanging upside down in a crowd forming around him redirecting the blow caught one of them.

And so he discovered the president tied up and tortured, one of the only survivors besides Angela Merkel who was being tortured.

Unlike all the others she escaped, but not before without sequels and deep marks for life.

As a bat backed rotated toward everyone pushing and pulling and so throwing them away he jumped ran on top of all punches kicks jumps and jerks.

And then punching their faces and throwing them while in the midst of the hrewd Superman emerged breaking into the entrance across the wall with a blur of blue in red.

And so knocking down the rest of the bandits he would get up by the collar flaps of a jacket one of the bandits which was not yet partially dead...

\- Who caused the attack on Metropolises to the rest of the world. " He commanded towards him.

\- Jashar Madal the Rorsmackishi Ashara-al. - Said in a folego.

\- The Arab terrorist. - Asked Batman

\- Yes... - It was the only thing said before the punch in the head.

Among the shadows days later...

He ran down the rainy and bustling dark street and thus throwing his rope on a ledge of a rectangular balcony and thus climbing with his rope, and thus climbing over the roofs.

And he walked in the dark night without moonlight and between the floods and torrential rains, he jumped and ran through puddles and more pools of water and localized floods and when he jumped.

And using a rope he flew over the sky, and so when he flew between buildings and jumping pulling a hand and so he fell like a huge shadow of a bat on top of the man.

And then punching him and thus falling on top of a building on the ledge, before waiting he threw several punches and kicks throwing at a door and thus ripping off his mask he growled in his ear...

\- Who paid you... - Between bofetons and various blows to your face.

-. Rorsmackishi Ashara -Al - Said in the rain.

He needed to research and went towards his car came in and ran at high speed toward Gotham and his cave he researched on his computer data regarding Rorsmack as he became nicknamed...

Weeks later

In Lucius's words he was supposed to go against Romania in Transylvania, he thought, and thus climbing the stairs of a private silver-colored plane with the symbol of Wayne Interpreses.

And sitting next to the window, looking at the horizon he looked around him and started reading a newspaper as soon as he left Gotham and the U.S.

And the locals darkened and had a change of climate around them, and the dense clouds began to form around them.

And while at the moment he thought about his plans while traveling to sign a contract with a Romanian Count.

And who had inadvertently married a wealthy socialite daughter of an Arab businessman and Sheik.

And that coincidentally the sister of a certain Arab terrorist and landing at his destination he was led to a party by one of the employees who had waited for him and taken him in a luxury limousine in his destinies.

And the rich property of this count, in particular, he wore his microphones and other spy devices, he saw an immense table of rich and fed food to which he pinched and ate strolling around the place.

And he soon realized that the Count was constantly observed an insistent and penetrating look, and then soon going out and going into parties.

And later, with no time to sleep he believed that the justice league should follow.

And even what was left of Saudi Arabia after the nuclear warheads that were thrown both on the African continent and in the Desert of the United Arab Emirates.

And it was at that time the most important need to sign a contract with a Romanian count who now had sheik status in the UAE, or what remained of them, he should remain alert.

He was supposed to sign a contract by convening an alliance of business interests, they would sign a contract of interests between companies that had an interest in the contract.

And the stock agreement and infrastructure investment in oil companies, he looked as interest in his notebook with his numerous documents and suitcases.

And everything had kept in his compartment, he was aware of the speech he knew to speak Arabic and Romanian and many other local languages.

And a lot more languages I could count, and then no problem a millionaire contract and get a few digits richer...

And the purpose would also have to find a terrorist who fled his country.

He was driven to a private airport towards his castle after the party, and thus descended from the plane at the new sheik's own private airport and Romanian count.

And the Romanian count, a tall, muscular white-skinned man as paper and muscular hidden by long red garments and golden adornments of inscriptions and circular filaments.

It was a cold winter night, in the blizzard of the town near Romania, he saw far in front of him the immense mansion adorned with pointed towers, and Gothic style much like the gargoyles of gotham city.

And adorning the entire site the towers and curved shapes of a pointed tower, and at its entrance an immense golden hall, of fuzzy carpets and contrasting between red and black colors.


	2. Chapter 2

20

And by its extent animal skin scattered like ornaments and heads of animas on their walls, and an immense and extension reception room.

And he was greeted by white tunicemployees of golden adornments, and taken to what they said was a suite in the north wing is next to the sheik suite and or count, as you prefer.

They said only that the meetings would begin two days after his arrival, at the middle of the half day in point, he packed clothes and checked the place and so he wore a piece of his luggage.

And the fake entrance, hours later taken to a small reception room where they will serve an exquisite lunch and very fed up with their hunger, only alone without their host.

And he was later accompanied by his rooms toward his room, he brushed his teeth and then he went to dress with it later putting on his armor.

And these were hidden in a secret compartment of one of his bags, and so it went toward sticking with a rope jumping and between balconies and window parapets and jumping through balconies.

And the building itself and ran from the balcony in another stretch of several towers, ran down the balcony and jumped down the balcony using rope and its batarangue.

And he jumped between parapets and so he walked alleyways listening hidden among the darkness of the dry earth between elongated shadows.

And they were vertically designed and entering between desert tents and so he returned to the early hours to his room believing he did not release suspicions.

He entered several tents and camouflaged houses he looked and subdued some refugees and other unprepared criminals, these speaking Arabic and ancient Hebrew and some the local language.

And it was an ancient city of Arab emigrants, the only one left of the persecutions of its civilization, he jumped through machine guns and ran through small, narrow alleyways.

And toward a small crowd of unprepared criminals and so he pushed and twisted his arms and legs subjugating some local criminals.

I soon learned that after two moons a faction meeting would take place...

He was accompanied by lawyers in the morning after two days investigation and various documents and suitcases the reception of employees.

And his name was Manaf Wadd Al-Qaum was according to some legends grandson and son of ancient gods.

And his stature magnificentburned skin like fire and reddish, but he was a sunburned white.

And his wait he saw a Greek god was a proud sheik in noble ways and square chin was the man of bata and a tunic.

And this man he had a sculptural and muscular body was a model in God and the tiara revealed long black hair.

And he watched him a lot with his gaze, never stopped staring at him literally he ate him with his eyes, watching him lick his eyes.

And right away he realized what he wanted, he could play the bait and watch him catch... with your mouth.

And his long beautiful and silky and he looked in front of him and headed and so shook his hands and encompassed and thus a clumsy kiss on his face...

It was a long and very tiring meeting, to which he entered through the halls of the immense company, soon after.

And followed by an elevator at the end of the hallway, with golden walls and fuzzy carpets.

And there were scattered lamps, clear and luminous a bright red carpet, he looked around him and saw that the square and spacious room, were several chairs around a table.

And he looked at the captivating smiling man and white teeth his eyes headed several times toward him were roles behind papers.

And he signed and signed and so he sat and talking to several of other associates.

He knew that the very and only sheik that remained of an ancient civilization and custom, the businessman was also Romanian he had replaced Jashar's former father sheik.

And that she had a sister and so she could not take her place since in the laws women even these being older could not occupy that position, and was jashar Madal's brother-in-law the Rorsmack.

Jashar in turn was busier in terrorist acts than in holding the position and being the businessman his father always wanted, then at a wedding ceremony.

And Count Romanian of Arab mother for what they told after all could be a lie and Romanian businessman father held the post nothing more than the coup of an opportunist if he was also not a wealthy businessman.

His former wife, he had the right to have more than one, since he had converted to Islam and so between the union of various companies and enterprises.

And he had married three more times all women of good family and with lots of money and thus unified some companies.

His current and fourth wife was the sister of this terrorist, allied with a criminal faction he looked and wondered how the man could hand over a terrorist from his family only appealing for his dignity or other forms of bargain...

He was greeted by looking penetrating and curious, and so he looked around him and the man caught his eye he spoke 12 different languages, and so without accent he called him and said in the midst of all approaches and bureaucratic issues.

Amid the extensive and grueling meeting between him and several lawyers he had realized that the man watched closely him his physiognomy went through his suit and watched with hawk eyes.

Throughout this meeting they made deals and several long and tiring contracts, and so half the end he seemed more tired and mentally worn out.

At the end of it he approached the tall man for the first time and tried with his charm and a wink looking towards him.

\- I'd like to deal with private matters involving our company.

\- This involves dealing with a contract that I want to make a business offer where we will both benefit. " He said.

The man with his deep, gallant thick voice speaking toward him for the first time not to his lawyers and shareholders.

"That would be interesting, but it has to be in particular - He said towards him.

\- I think it might be interesting we can have lunch and solve personal matters. " He said with his accent.

And that encompasses what? " He asked.

\- This partly involves bureaucratic matters of our company and commonly also our future business relationship. - I said

So when can we work this out? " Bruce asked.

Tomorrow night. " I said.

It's okay. " Bruce said.

And so he went back to his quarters being watched by the sheik's shadow, he looked around him and then again donned his bat armor and so jumps down the window parapet.

And then he slid with his rope landing in a nearby building and climbing a wall to the other end of a building, he looked around him and jumped again toward the ground.

And he walked through narrow alleyways when he spotted a crowd of center women he looked at his back hiding in another alley, and jumped when an unexpected creep.

And after a push twisting to the ground, he was pushed or at least thought, something made him slip, it was the place a small shop.

And then he ran through a store and so with his rope he elevated towards a huge building.

He jumped and before his severed ropes falling toward a tent landing and jumping to the ground when he saw to his surprise coming out of the shadows what to his astonishment were demons?

And they were desert demons like geniuses? And they were smoky and long prominent muscles...

And there were men bats prominent wings and long long dark claws and sawn, he was surrounded and pushed some of them wielded spears and sickes.

And in twisted claws they emerged and thus dodging several blows towards his dark alleys appeared elongated physiognomy monsters of repteis or elongated snakes.

He dodged blows and were aceted by claws jumping around giving somersaults to the left he fought when emerging from the shadows he was subdued by other fighters.

And he fought pushed punched pushed his legs turned and pushed twisting his body leaning against the wall he was punched in the stomach with restored force.

And then breathing deeply pushed the front attacker kicked turning a somersault and pulling the other by the arms.

And throwing him then a flyer in the center, he pushed, punched and kicked each one coming his way, he jumped into the crowd and with his rope.

And then firing atop a parapet being followed by other creatures he threw a gas bomb amid others whose wings opened and flew towards him.

And he kicked and pushed and punched me half way without his direction he was hoisted by the rope running through terraces and buildings and alleyways

Dark, and throwing another bomb toward the creatures, he pushed them away and jumped in the middle of a narrow, dark passage and landing in the middle of a small narrow street running in an open field.

And there were narrow passages, isolated fields and without any preparation and jumping toward a dark alley using the batarangue, he ran and jumped between parapets.

And he walked through narrow alleys and headed toward balconies and this one hiding in a dark passage amid screams and growls.

And so he ran to the sheik palace as the creatures flew several feet away.

He entered through the balcony and open window and then ripping off his armor throwing her to the ground before falling asleep in bed.

Waking up hours later heard a knock on the door he heard insistent beats before saying in his language not in Arabic briefly forgetting.

And that's where it was long enough for the door to open the man into the room.

Crucial seconds your speed would rival Flash's

And then he ran through his room collecting his armor he pulled the suitcase he typed the password and opened and with his armor depositing it.

And keeping it quickly in a secret compartment closing right after he was naked and before he put on his clothes.

\- Well, how about we advance our meeting. "The door to say- " Said.

And seeing the man with long, golden tunics he stopped the door watching the man, his wet lips and his observing vision.

And looking at every part of his body, paralyzed momentarily at the door stop, he recollected the movements and walked the distance.

And without worrying about his nudity, he looked at every part of his body, he saw broadening his eyes to his penis and his rock marks.

And every part of his body lingering in his crotch, and so approaching him sat to an armchair crossing his legs, and beating his hands on the mattress.

And sitting in an upholstered armchair next to the bed where he was, still realizing that he did not wear the mask or his uniform, he was naked and exposed and with legs scattered.

And so trying to gather the little dignity left of him, sat the king size bed, he looked around him and right behind the...

Did he not know for sure if he was a count/sheik/demon or god who knew for sure?

And he saw that behind him the door was open and outside.

And there were armed security guards, surrounded by monsters, zombies, feline beasts, slender, equal to ferian beings and like snakes, dark, scaly black skins like lizards.

And these that surrounded around like they climbed the walls with claws and looking closely at lawyers with suitcases of documents.

\- What exactly would you like to deal with me, Mr. Wayne, I ask the man licking his lips with amazing white teeth.

\- I... I assume we could make a deal. " He said.

What kind of deal? He asked him by putting his hands wide and big on his little scratches and massaging and increasingly climbing toward his groin.

\- I know you and Jashar's brother-in-law. " He said.

"I know about your shady business and I can say that you and a businessman, but your brother-in-law didn't, after all, you don't and of Arab origin and you converted a short time ago. - It said

\- I know that we can make a deal and otherwise if you continue your business and the league could intervene in the company you now own. " He said.

"We can bargain, I know that somehow you and loyal to your wife and that being brother-in-law he could intervene in your business and then everything could be solved if we talk about it.

Interesting, interesting. " He said with a hungry look. And you think that's enough, that I'm a coward and that I can't face Jashar.

\- Far from it, there's more evidence to tell Jashar to him and a terrorist, but nothing that incriminates you, we could change that. " He said.

\- We can make a deal where you would win and after all you would stay with the company without Jashar's intervention.

\- You're an interesting man, I was surprised. "He said and with a briefcase delivered to his hands he opened it spreading it over the bed and thus continuing.

"But for the greatest detective in the world there is something missing. - It said

\- Imagine that Bruce Wayne comes to my country to form a business contract and also Batman, I was not far from conclusions and that my country is very targeted and also the recent attack on Metropolises.

And then it wouldn't be new to Batman hunting an international criminal a terrorist and showing up together at the same time giving him an opportunity to show up.

And I even expected the coming of Superman, but I heard he was recovering from an attack. " He said.

And it was a worrying thing, but not as much as coming looking for my brother-in-law. " He said.

"I had in mind that I could find several problems with the obsession of my wife's brother, but...

And approaching the man sitting next to him by passing his hands by his cocha approaching his penis smoothing his hands and stroking his little scratches groping firmly.

\- I'm not a coward, much less, silly, Mr. Wayne, Jashar doesn't send anything that once was his father's now mine. " I said.

"And my loyalty to him, and very questionable and can be bent. " I said.

– Just a little incentive and a small bargain. - It said

\- And what incentive and bargain would be those. " Bruce asked.

And listen to what I have to say. "He spoke by walking his hands through his lips.

\- What Was more surprised than the beautiful man gifted and in good shape coming to the country that I adopted as mine, after Romania. " I said.

And of course, with magnificent eyes he is only interested in a mere mediocre criminal, more about taking my brother-in-law than myself... – He said stroking his cocha

\- I'm not interested... - But the rest of his words were interrupted by a growl and a strong grip holding his limb.

And he said angry and angry.

\- You haven't heard me yet I won't let you speak before I make my offer. And listening to a ganido of addictive grip on his penis.

\- Don't get me wrong I want more than a simple investment more than an enterprise, I can be very flexible. " I said.

"And how much to deliver my brother-in-law... - He said by taking his penis in his big hands and pumping his penis.

– My brother-in-law brings no benefit to any less profit in any situation or in the company.

\- Whatever I propose you make a deal with me, let's sign a mutual benefit agreement. " I said. - And

\- It's a nice business and business deal, our union would create a multimillion-dollar contract. " I said.

And our two companies would create a new millionaire business, and you could enjoy my hospitality. " He said with the suitcase open and spreading documents and these photos.

And these were your so actions, and he caught them...

And there were trade agreements all he could see were war investments...

And there were more than wearing the armor and still coming out of the room, war plans entrepreneurship oil location maps.

\- Before you stay in a location, whatever, notice if the camera before jumping around like a winged demon. " I said.

– Arabia is full of oil. " I said.

"And I could give it to you. " I said.

And in exchange for what? " I wanted to know.

"But I want something in exchange for my vote of confidence in my venture and my hospitality to believe that I will not reveal your identity.

\- You want to... - Tried to tell the man to squeeze his penis again.

\- I've investigated a lot of things, seen you in action many times, and I decided it was time to act, and I know more about you than you of me, you don't have to blackmail me.

I'd say it. "And I know as much as you do, what I have more than they would give me to know your secret of gold and riches. " He said. - And

imagine that this gold these mines and even oil. " I said.

"They would be yours. "He smiled pumping his penis and massaging slowly.

You're not going to get away with this. "It was heard among offerings, looking at the photos.

" After all I intend to do more than escape unharmed and blessed.

\- You think I'm going to help you may not escape this bargain unharmed. " Growled amid the offering.

And when his penis was pumped from bottom to above, and he tried to get away from taking his hands off, but it was an iron grip and he pressed him there.

\- I may be a rich man and brother-in-law of a terrorist, but I will deliver him smoothly, but I do nothing for free, everything comes at a price.

\- I intend to escape this, even if I have nothing to do with the situation. " I said.

– Let alone with terrorist acts, however, I am not complicit and have done nothing wrong, since I want to propose an agreement. " It said - And very simple.

What would it be? " He asked.

\- We will sign the billion-dollar deal and our companies will gain a mutual benefit, you will have free pass to my venture and profits from oil. " I said.

– And it will benefit from the extraction, in addition to controlof the manufacture of medicine and export and import. " He said.

And besides knowing that I will send my brother-in-law to his country on a gold tray where he will be handed over to the authorities of his country. " He said with a smile

In exchange for what? " He asked already knowing the answer and tremendous apprehension...

\- A monetary and for-profit alliance for both parties - He said with a smile.

– And a business relationship and extended ventures.

And your virginity. " he said.

\- What do you want in return. "He said frowning and narrowing his eyes.

The man approached him more quickly by going towards him as he looked at his body licking his lips and walking his fingers on his legs...

\- I want a long and lasting form of benefits I want a contract of friends with benefits, I want a contract where we can enjoy our colorful good friendships. - It said

\- I was trying to say Bruce.

\- But also to be clearer. I'm telling you.

\- And the right to have sex with you whenever you want and besides you don't interfere with my future business. " I said.

And revealing long, pointed teeth he looked towards him.

"I want you every night and just sign a contract said by tapping your hand on the table where there were papers and documents open.

And he put the main document on it and looked in his direction picked up a pen and skirting his body with his fingers and groping his cocha.

\- Think about it, he's killed thousands of people in his country and I don't do anything for free you're going to sign a millionaire contract and still earn more than you imagine revenge and justice beyond your country will be safe. " I said.

\- And you're going to have to stay here for a fortnight. " he said.

Under me. " I said. And I using your body. " I said.

And with a smile rising and going towards him he looked into his eyes.

We're all going to make a profit. - I said

What if I refuse? "He asked looking around him.

\- You have no choice, after all it's sex or tomorrow the whole world will find out about jashar's run away and you'll never find justice. " he said.

And with a smile popping their fingers and several monsters entered through the window several elongated creatures and slender body scaly wings.

And they were equal to scaly bats and hair and scaly, growling and clawed and several armed men came through the door and thus positioned.

He just shook his head waving up and down and without thinking twice the man stole his lips from his mouths in his by entering his tongue into his cave without asking permission.

And pressing their bodies together moments before dropping it with a golfy air and getting up...

Instantly he got up showing a magnificent posture and his tunic he unbuttoned her revealing a body where he slipped to the ground revealing a thin body penis long and thick red and swollen.

\- You will never forget that night you will be impregnated in your body in your soul in every pore of your body. "Whispered sinfully in his ear.

And he soon put his body aside and licking his face sucking the lobe of his ear licking his face smelling his neck biting.

And being rewarded for their groans and screams at every lightning stride and shock waves going through every part and so.

And he did not want to prepare and did not make him turned it and his eyes shining blood hypnotized for brief moments and those where he would be more docile even moving comfortable as he was sedated for brief moments.

And he relaxed and thus opening his legs widely where while writhing whose body rubbed with gallows his kisses.

And then taking his lips met with their bodies united.

And then he penetrated him by holding his legs apart by flexing his hips burning from the inside out and the air impregnating the smell of sex.

And he moaned and screamed more and more often stocked deep his glazed eyes raising his legs trying to squirm and come out from below he held on his shoulder.

And he pushed him on top of beating pushing and pulling his glazed eyes his warm skin beating hips in hips squeezing their bodies at each other.

His breathless screams and saliva dripping claiming and taking his lips on his he moaned and bit his neck sucking and licking his lips.

And entering his mouth his saliva against his eyes cloudy the pain of penetration his legs open trying to hold the sheets scrambled beneath him being raised from the bed arching his back.

Please, please... Please... - And he screamed choking at every stonag he moaned, screamed if contorted by holding on his shoulders.

And struggling trying to loosen up to be held and thus biting his neck and plucking

Love those moments. " He said.

And enjoy the great change that had occurred to you. " I said.

And amid the stockings and their bites on his neck, licking and drinking his blood down his throat and savoring his blood whose taste of sweet iron impregnated his throat.

And his hands were everywhere stroking and squeezing his little scratches and squeezing legs and his hips found the beating and back stocking up and down with ferocity.

The bother and penetration he reached a point where waves of electricity roamed his body for each thrust for each push he reached a point where he made him writhe and scream.

And so and pushing and pulling stirring and stirring reaching its interior with fervor almost brutalizing its entrance by resowing and screaming at every stockwith speed and intensity without rest.

And mercilessly reaching the same point where it made him see stars waves of electricity running through his body without gallows to keep up with the intense beats.

And the intensity of the blows inside screaming and moaning at each beat by turning his neck from side to side.

And he screamed choking with every blow where he held and squeezed his thighs.

Then his low belly writhed and screamed and screamed and screamed resfoging and moaning his choking at every beat the stowage of the groso penis.

And the skin slaps against skin pounding and beating hips in hipskin against skin licked movements alternating between the fury of the stocky animal movements.

And rubbing and writhing every beat their moving bodies and their lips finding their tongue.

And walking through every part of his mouth and besides moaning and screaming he beat and beat.

And so even without wanting orgasm it was inevitable he ejaculated among his bellies amid the stockpiled and so his eyes his blood being sucked and his own cut and so he screamed and screamed.

And well there that blow and his sweat the smell of sex impregnating the air his legs raised in the air pushing and pulling so far when he came.

And then ejaculating inside the boy who survived and then the two screamed and resined falling without force.

And so he withdrew from inside the smaller man and soon stood by his side for a few minutes and then kissing him when he kissed him and said in the middle of his penis at half mast he himself was half mast too...

Let's go, let's go, let "He said when he was taking out of bed.

Where. "He panted.

\- I'm going to bathe you. " he said. Then we start over. " I said.

You're still tough too. " he said.

The younger man found himself naked on the bed with his semen running from inside the doors opened and he was unable to move too much and there, but he was pulled anyway.

And he looked up like a strange calm as hypnotized he looked whose neck had the demon bites that looked more like a vampire...

And he remembered stories that demons also drank blood when they signed contracts and when they had their first sexual intercourse...

And yet whose body had the marks of his fingers feeling the semen dripping over the sheet he felt his interior contracting.

And he was soapy put with his legs open and leaving him submissive there and washing him gently passing the soaps on his body and touching down there.

And then he was almost falling to his knees on the tiled floor and in the exquisite bathroom he looked while the water, but the man held him.

And he tried to wash himself falling on his back shrinking in the corner of the bathroom and being washed and kissed and groped and he looked and saw on his shoulder and waist legs were marked purple bruises.

They were several minutes under the shower until the involuntary tears and dry and the soap dripping rubbing and rubbing whose soap flowed.

And the bigger man was turning off the shower and getting him out of there.

And he was pulled he came out of the shower and grabbed a silver towel and saw a robe where he put it on and went back to bed and left himself.

Several minutes later with a full bladder with a pain in his spine he got up and staggering through the quarters he looked at a side door and entered.

And he was even inadvertently being soapy and taken from the bathroom and they lay down for several minutes and the bigger man was still stroking him...

And his hand pulled him out.

Where are you going? " He questioned.

Bathroom. "He said and his hand letting him go and he soon after scared and insecurely he urinated in the toilet.

And he panted and relieved himself and holding on to the tiles and his hands trembled and that feeling and the first gay sex of his life.

And he felt it was sore and very painful at that time he thought about gay sex the first time was really sore after all.

It was too late lying in bed saw the sky darken and a few minutes later the night fell when.

And he had gone out and opened the door again opened and there was the sheik.

And he had a platter with various foods he was a real aristocrat.

He was almost white, but mature air of more than thirty years but he knew that being a demon he was older.

And that if it was silly it would be a centenarian still feeling the cold and phantom touch by his body and the poignant pain of his interior.

And the column he looked well-dressed scarlet robes and rubra adorned with gold and various bright adornments and a long-barreled boot.

And something that surprised Harry to consider. Sir Vlad III had opened the door of his chamber in Romania, where Bruce had investigated about it.

And he had been told to report at seven o'clock in February this cold night and Bruce had not yet said a word of greeting he had just marched.

And he passed the Sheik to the Baroque bed and began to take off his clothes.

What he had seen immortal man there was skin was burned like all Arabs and like all demons and like all of his kind.

And he had a whitish golden-haired head and deposited the tray on the side of the bed.

The modern cut contrasts greatly into his costume, which went straight out of a cliché demon film where there would be sex and death.

And Bruce had seen it at some point.

But it was the brief glimpses of demons and ancient Christian faiths where they were seen as ancient stories of forgotten and long-adored religions and gods.

And man who told the world of his alresation.

The features were impeccable and real with a strong smooth face chin and honey-colored eyes with a red ring around the pupil that Bruce said only what the man fed on other humans.

The hot fingers on hand counts were now slowly stroking up to the right side of his throat before Bruce felt the bed deep as the sheik.

And he sat on the bed next to Harry's middle.

His fingers stroked bruce's ear shell and made a small trip unintentionally through his body.

And he knew he was going to start a new round of sex.

And he climbed into bed spreading his new companion's legs, with his hands and crawling up spreading his legs and sitting in front of his legs he heard his breath and saw.

His toned body smells of scars he grabbed a bottle on the headboard on the left side of the bed and spread through his fingers and lifted his legs and dragged his buttocks into his lap.

And he shoved a finger inside and began to shove and take out his hips trembling trembling he moaned feeling the intrusion he moaned and moaned.

And the man rubbed his hands and in his little he squeered and groped and threaded his finger inside through his walls and rubbing starting to beat.

And he heard a restrained groan and sawn teeth his authoritarian growl was heard.

\- Don't hold back, I want to hear your groans and everything I want and you moan and scream when I fuck you. " I said.

And giving a deep and powerful stock inside making him jump his legs open.

And he approached and lay down opening his legs and grabbing his penis with one hand and pumping at the same speed as the stockings he moaned without any shame pain and spasms inside.

He instantly swallowed his penis, holding and scraping his teeth from end to base throughout his length, his tongue on his tip and pulling his perineum, licking, and him and mostly in his slit, squeezing.

And then groping his little scratches, opening his legs more he moaned and began to hone to and moan, while shaving his teeth from length to base, sucking his penis and thus passing his tongue in his slit.

And then playing with his testicles and scrotum, and squeezing and squeezing, pinching him, shoved and shoved his fingers into his walls, passing through his rings, amid his tongue and mouth swallowing.

And then sucking his penis he sucked with speed, sucking his length and sticking his fingers with stockpiled, and more, and so stocking his anus with his fingers, his offerings and screams.

And opening his legs, he felt his balls squeezing and squeezing, his squeezing screams, amid sucking his length and penetrating his anus, passing through each muscular ring.

And amid his cries and groans, he felt open and stretching more and more, his low womb contracting, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm.

And he screamed and screamed and several stowed after he came, jouissed on his lips amid the stockings of his fingers that formed a scissor movement inside him.

Groaned and moaned, he felt the man crawls above him, cold and hard skin and his muscles and in contrast to his warm skin that caught fire, lava against ice.

And his muscular and strong hard body like a warm, steamy marble, and thus opening his legs more and spreading, he positioned himself on top of him.

And without asking permission he stuck him penetrating him while with everything inside him, holding his hips, his screams and high groans, arching his back and holding on to the sheets below him.

And while his penis penetrated him through each muscular ring, and entering and going through all his rings, and passing through each muscular ring, feeling every vein of the penis long and thick, he felt open.

And to the limit, and so his interior opened, trying to expel the invading organ, and thus opening and opening, while the man began to take the liberty upon him and he began to kiss.

And then licking on his face, speckled on his shoulders and breasts, his own penis softened between his stomachs, the man growled.

And whispering on his face amid his pressed and crumpled penis between his muscular rings.

"Relax a little so I don't hurt you. "Among his groans and offerings he heard more archhistized his back.

I just can't do it. " You heard.

And as he took a hard time and he was glad to moan and shouted the man growled on top of him and said so.

" And good to know that I am the first. And so he pulled his lips.

And he kissed him a wet and possessive sound and kissed languidly at each open ring and stretching pressed hard and the veins of his penis.

And passing by, and moanheard of one growl and another, he moaned and moaned until he felt the testicles hit his ass, his testicles reaching his buttocks, tears trickled from his eyes.

And he lowered up to his chest and sucked each of the nipples, biting and sucking each nipple, he had groped his buttocks, holding his crumpled hips with his hands.

And he moaned standing inside him feeling his veins and stopped a few seconds until with a tug he withdrew and hit home tight and squeezed again.

\- Please... - And you heard it offer.

And amid the stowed and slow and then languid alternating between slow and fast, and faster lifting their buttocks without appeals and groans and groans.

And the growls of a vampire of fangs elongated where lowering by his chest he bit him and in the midst of the attacks feeling every vein of his penis inside and outside inside.

And outside squeezing his body rubbing on his getting screams, and screams and more and more shrill and loud, and growling loudes.

And their groans and offerings, choking and resining in the middle of the stock.

And going faster and faster being observed by vampires and collective groans and strong hisses, his blood being drained and his eyes turning around the orbits he screamed and shouted the pain and discomfort of the attacks.

And followed by the waves of light that followed him he moaned and moaned and screamed amid the increasingly quicker and decommunal stockers raising his buttocks he screamed and listened to the growls.

And he felt every powerful stock, they said, he thought where the pain of the stockwork will be the trouble of penetration, waves of pain and electricity that roamed his body.

And right in the midst of a particularly deep stock, in a change of angle made him have spasms and screaming and moaning, he screamed and resinued he heard a laugh a growl in his ear whisper.

\- That and your prostate. And so beating and tapping stocking at the same angle as the attacks and at the same angle, jumping.

And stocking him with speed amis and propelling her pelvis pounding belly with belly scraping his pubic hair in his lobby kissing his face and lips.

And he beat and beat his testicles by passing and passing with gallows all his rings reaching a point where he made him offer.

" Please... Please... - And he begged.

And amid the attacks and to roll his hips, see stars and moan he screamed and moaned he felt gasping and gasping.

And then swinging the bed creaking the stirrups grating the metal on the floor, and swinging hard.

And it was impossible to keep up with his hips hitting and beating by propelling his pelvis into stockings, at the same angle he listened and listened to growls, pumping his penis.

And with the same speed as the increasingly hard attacks, trapped among their bodies waves of electricity roamed his body.

Waves of orgasms followed he moaned and moaned he resinned amid the frantic stockings beating mercilessly on his prostate without rest at the same angle that made him moan scream.

And by offering his sharp, shrill screams and listening to the animalgrowls that followed each penetration every frantic beat in his anus reaching his prostate with fury and precision.

Moaning and moaning him roaring and roaring, until waves of electricity that roamed his body made him scream and hone his low belly.

And then he ejaculated between his stomachs and trying to hold between the sheets.

And he felt his inner spasms he honed and squeezed the penis that dug him up he felt penises with veins coming in and out hitting where he made him see stars.

And with the waves of electricity that roamed his body and the stars that blinded his vision seeing a sea of white and stars waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And the blows he struck mercilessly and that made him scream and skin and scream shrillly.

And he felt the man and he looked at the stockwork and felt his penis squeezed through his inner walls, tight and coming in and out and stocking and stocking, for each stocked a scream.

And with every scream came every beat inside it.

And with that came several stockpiled then he ejaculated ice cream and inside it, with strong jets still stocking as if he wanted to milk inside it, leaving his smell impregnated with musk.

And so he let him out of him and lying stretched down the big bed and watching the man scream at the tug of his penis.

And he saw semen run like a stream, he saw semen running from inside it.

And underneath it forming a puddle in the bed sheet stroking his body his hips, and seeing his soft penis whose ejaculated semen flowed between his abdomens.

And ejaculating in his belly, still moaning after coitus and his heart discomwed in frantic beats...

And the man lying and still inside him and stroking him and kissing every part of his body.

\- I'm going to have my men take my brother-in-law to your country and with a trusted agent for the bargain to be complete and safein the hands of the stinks. " He said.

And with a look on his face he licks his lips and so nothing else to say a kiss on his lips

\- You're very tasty - He looked and looked every millimeter.

And every part of his body regardless of the rock marks he had left on his body.

And he stroked his soft penis by taking the semen and licking and then he approached him and kissed him and he felt his own taste and lying next to him.

Bruce moaned after coitus and panting he watched the man caressing his body and that's when he fainted.

And the marks of possession and claim of his body, he rose and left the room gloriously naked and with a determined and sated look, leaving the naked man in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

20

And it was around ten o'clock in the morning he would just wake the man, he was just wearing a robe and with nothing underneath and seeing the naked man unconscious on top of the bed made him salivate.

Manaf Wadd Al-Qaum or just Manf he looked at that marked body and he watched that body and he approached kissing his belly and every part of it.

And he climbed on to the bed and pulled his legs away he tested and probed his hole he opened his legs and spread them still a little stretched, but was red and swollen.

And even if it was yesterday he still didn't satiate tight and swallowing his finger squeezing him around.

And he crouched down and licked the hole that faltered and he felt his semen coating around the walls, and he realized that that shit was a good lubrication was soaked and still dripping.

And he kissed his hole and his penis and lifted his tunic and saw that even stretched was still too narrow and tight swallowing his penis and he positioning himself.

And even now there was resistance and difficulty in entering and he entered centimeter by centimeter listening to groans and offerings...

And he was between his legs and his robe covering Bruce's belly.

And he found that the best way to stretch was pushing his dick to do the job.

And he started pushing by hitting willingly enough to give a good job.

And he woke up frightened trapped the bed and being fucked and moaning and screaming amid blows inside him that mercilessly reached his prostate.

He fell asleep in bed and so at dawn a new day, he woke up getting fucked, didn't know what time it was...

And he was fucked willingly and their bodies moving and he saw the man inside him and stealing his lips that was handled and his body was lifted from bed.

Manaf. And he panted and this was the only coherent thing he spoke of and in the midst of the blows and the beats of the testicles on his ass.

And he was attached to bed, hitting inside him his unwittingly hard penis and dripping and watering Manaf's tunics and he was powerful blows behind blows and he without realizing it came between his stomachs.

And then fouling the entire Manaf robe squeezing around that protruding penis intensified his blows inside him by sucking and licking him.

And in the midst of blows he moaned and refoleged through those powerful beats...

And he screamed amid his attacks, Manaf felt proud making the man cum he begged to diminish the blows unsuccessfully he was squeezing around and then.

And he again enjoyed the spur his blows were accurate reached a point that would make him squeeze around and they both cumed and he screamed squeaky.

And in the midst of blows inside him, he barely came in and was successive and overwhelming without ever stopping.

And they both enjoyed a space of ten minutes at the same time.

And the semen that accumulated and trickled between his legs, swollen entrance, limping and struggling to walk, and pain for his spine rising through his buttocks and ass as if opened in half.

And staggering he looked at himself and walked to the bathroom, and saw his body with scratch marks on his hips legs.

And they lay together caressing each other and when they stopped moaning he wasn't sleepy...

And that's when he pulled from inside him and took him toward the bathroom.

And he looked at the huge bathtub and saw that it would be difficult to lie down again and so he took a standing bath, with the shower water running down his body.

And he was caressing and kissed the man was kind and washed him and he made him submissive by lowering him and handling him without leaving room for any disagreement.

And for several minutes, and so he left the bathroom minutes later and being dry and saw that his scrambled coverings were changed.

And Manaf wore it.

Let's have breakfast. "I said pulling it.

Wearing a silver suit he followed down the aisle and passing through the aisle he his hands driving him and holding at his waist.

And he turned he was turned over and fell to the ground when he got up giving a kick was caught by a hand, was surprised with an armw pushed toward a wall.

And then pushing him and putting his face on the wall, he had his boxer calca dragged up to the middle of his knees his legs separated.

And then opening your legs and feeling a pressed body with a solid body so fast it surprised yourself the flash.

And he felt his robes being erected with a rustle of fabric he was penetrated into a single thrust arching with his back, trying to push the invader to be penetrated and pushed.

And his arms freed and with them held on the walls scratching the picture that was in front of him, he entered his anus penetrating him.

And still feeling the previous penetration he felt stocked whispering in his ear with sinful sound.

\- Who... - Tried to say to be subdued.

A lick on your ear lobe.

No... Don't do that. - Choked

\- Before you realize you're going to love my dick, and before you see it, I'm going to take you in various places, no matter where You are, I'll take you in many ways. " Opening your legs between him.

And penetrated him and still resfolegating and feeling his testicles hit his buttocks separating the cheeks from his ass kneading with his hands the smell of sex cluttered through the air the deep and frantic stockings.

\- You're still wet, stretched and ready for me. " He said between stocled.

"Well ready to be fucked. " Rosnou.

You son of a bitch. " Groaned the bat man.

He bumped into his hips with increasing speed feeling his testicles beat him screaming and moaning amid growls and his breaths passing his hands on his hips a hand holding his hips.

And the other distancing himself up to his crotch and grabbing his penis pulling and pushing pumping his penis at the same speed as the attacks he moaned and moaned increasingly crouching.

And pushing him and he was impaled by the man the penis passing and going by pushing and stocking pounding and beating where he reached his prostate without rest.

Amid the frantic beats directly into his resting prostate he moaned and screamed, the first words amid the waves of electricity and lights that followed him.

Fuck... Oh... Oh... There... Fuck... – Moaned and screamed amid the stonating and beating sings directly into his prostate.

That's right, i'm going to get you - He groaned in the middle of his penis penetrating him. "Enjoy, moan and feel the pleasure I give you.

You and the fucking pervert. " He said with every resinand stowed choking and moaning...

With fury and vigor without rest and without mercy he beat and beat his growls in his ear and he moaned and moaned every cry and every stocky stocking and furiously beating.

And with each blows he was hitting the nerve where he made him hone and moaning him screamed and shouted waves of electricity roaming his body shockwaves.

And that made him shudder he shouted at every stocking he felt the discomfort of every stocker united to the pleasure of penetration.

He moaned and moaned and so feeling lights squeezing his vision, feeling his orgasm he had ejaculated in the count's hands, and thus tightening his muscles he listened growl.

And so he felt the semen ejaculating inside him, amid the last attacks, and thus letting him loose from the wall.

And he was still pressed and hoisted by the strong arms that held him.

And the man kept him on the wall slipping, and he four on the floor and opening his legs kneeling behind him opening his buttocks.

He put his face on his buttocks separating with his hands and sticking his tongue in his driveway, he fucked by sticking his tongue and mouth sucking his own semen he fucked with deep stockings in his anus.

And while vibrating his tongue and sucking by shoving and taking it off he sucked his semen from inside him sucking his entrance and drinking vigorously and so he moaned and moaned with his legs open.

And he moaned and moaned by offering in the midst of the groans and screams, he sucked and sucked him, and so he moaned and moaned and before he stopped the sheik held his penis at the same speed.

And that his tongue fluttering in his entrance wiping up to the last drop, and so he came on the noisy and dirty ground he enjoyed it forcefully.

And he fell with his arms stocked resowing with a broken heart, having his ass groped and tight.

Cain held him and glued his shoulder cuffs, but without his belt still open hanging with his penis off his calcas, swinging in his movement and thus held him by his hips, and helped him lift.

And slapping him small and turning him towards his lips, his tongue entering his mouth without permission, and so he pulled him down his penis toward the hallway.

And going towards the hallway toward the big door of the end of the huge hallway he came in pushing him to and pulling the man he had in a huge room a large marble table.

And so he showed an open newspaper and soon a computer he had shown the news of the dawn and at the top bold his brother-in-law arrested by the FBI.

And right in the early hours of the morning he showed what saw a man screaming in the midst of many security guards and so he saw it and...

So he took it on his lips showing the scene of a conflict, several federal government agents holding his own man fighting writhing amid the arrest descending down a plane on stairs...

He tried to loosen himself from the grip on the vampire's arms and so he let go moments after staggering he looked toward him and said.

\- This deal and only monetary, I will not sell myself more than necessary and only twice while still here... - Trying to loosen.

And the growling man turned him in his arms by giving an armbar.

"Don't be so convinced. - Rosnou pushing toward the paperwork and talking in his ear pushing a lot of documents and so reading.

And there was one in his direction he saw that there was a document that he should give himself to the man being his companion a sex contract in documented letters...

\- I didn't try to say it and was greeted with a grip.

"You signed... - And so you licked your lobe from your left ear...

He kneaded his buttocks squeezing with gallows and lowering his presses pressing on the table legs away he moaned trying to loosen up and getting several tapas followed on each of his cheeks.

And he moaned and waited he tried to loosen his hands holding on the edges of the table he tried to loosen up having his ass shaved and legs away he saw that only tunics raised.

And he penetrated him still stretched yet prepared seconds after a round of sex in the hallway he saw popping up from windows and long creature doors.

And they were like black bow so snakes a mixture of gigantic demons like desert geniuses.

And the bat he saw that the man or whatever it was was was not a simple man he panted and said among a deep stock...

You're a demon. – Amid the deep stockings in his anus he already knew where to beat where he frantically reached without mercy, strong and brutal and painfully pleasurable beats.

And they were myriad sensations a powerful wave of pain and pleasure, mixed and glorious sensations he felt pain and pleasure and panting when trying to hold on to anything he could, but in vain.

" I'm more than just a vampire. " He said.

And between offerings and growls and stretching their prey and approaching his ear and talking.

" I am Manf Wadd Al-Qaum the most powerful, the creator lord of an entire race descended from the greatest of all gods. " I said.

The powerful and deep stapling shitting his prostate with will and fury, pounding and pounding and hammering on his anus passing through his muscle rings.

And his groso and long penis and veins he could feel going through his rings.

" And the most powerful vampire. - Keep him inside that would keep him in place.

The vampire holding on his hips sinking his nails and the dripping blood fillets pushing and pulling the legs of the same creaking and swinging even that made of marble.

And leveraging the hips beating their testicles their bodies in motion the sweat and sex and a boxer who was in the middle of his cochas making it impossible for movements off the axis.

And he was gallows to moan and have his legs the best that could separate sweat sex heat waves dripping from his body he moaned and screamed assied.

And with fury he moaned and moaned trying to hold on to something to just take down.

And there was nothing but the crumpled papers in his scattered hands falling to the ground and pushing and pulling he screamed and moaned and the man pulling his neck.

And sinking their fangs into his meat his drinking jugular as if it were just wine a tasty wine and refreshing warm and wonderful sips.

And he screaming and pulling his hips propelling with the footy rhythmic movements of his hips beating.

And He tried to push the man or better vampire to be slapped in the buttocks and brutal motion by beating wet tapas.

And the strong skin slaps against skin movement of the pelvis his penis trapped in his hands.

And pumping in increasingly savage and animalistic brutal and powerful movements by mercilessly reaching their prostrate prostate slaps of their bodies by beating and beating with speed and fury.

And his cries amid pleasure the duplicate pleasure with fury and anxiety waves of pleasure electricity roamed his body every pore of his body wrapped with waves of electricity.

He saw himself in an impending orgasm he screamed and shouted every brutal and powerful stapling he screamed and screamed.

And even not realizing moments and seconds of unconsciousness an overwhelming orgasm.

And coming with their walls to tighten around vampire Manaf's penis.

And he felt man redouble the efforts of the stockings he moaned and moaned returning to consciousness and thus feeling the growls.

And the grip of his hips and ass kneading each of his cheeks and thus pouring into his interior.

And he milking his penis inside him every drop and resting on the hanging and loose table.

Resting on her felt the man lower behind him by passing his fingers through his loose, swollen open opening with spasms and surrounded seeing the semen begin to drain he licked and licked opening his cheeks.

And he knelt down and shoved his fingers sticking with small strathosized tapas he stagped each of his cheeks and so he shoved his tongue.

And then vibrating with every will sucking his own semen from his interior.

And sucking and sucking amid his offerings he moaned and moaned he felt by sticking his tongue his mouth into his will-vibrating anus and his fingers together cleaning his semen and so on.

And sucking and sucking he moaned and moaned he felt his fingers beat his tongue the semen down by his legs opening them and licking the fillets of his semen.

And so he gave apertões and bites on his cheeks and thus snapping and soon he felt his hands on his testicles and squeezing and squeezing.

And he beat and stagped his penis pumping at the same speed and his tongue he moaned and felt he came into Manaf's dirty and sticky hands

And so he felt the man get up he pulled his calcas by removing his body and lifting his shirt kissing and groping his body pinching and licking the semen from his hand.

He felt he was caught by Manaf's arms in his bridal-style lap and carried him through the office opening as magic to another door in front of him.

And depositing him in bed scattered with a kiss on his lips he looked and saw before falling asleep falling into the darkness...

He woke up in complete darkness a snowy of pain in his body his spine hurt in fire his anus contracted in agony if he felt his opening swollen.

And he felt having spasms turning his face to observe his back around him in the darkness.

And he felt pain everywhere he remembered a fight, but it was just sex the best sex of his life, but he wouldn't have another night of that.

And he dragged himself faltering to the edge of the bed.

And without then he got staggering and headed to the door, limping remembering that the darkness was his friend he recalled the contract that held him to this vicious circle of pain and pleasure.

And he traversed the vision in the darkness he tried to find his clothes, and tried to spin the doorknob he then saw her open and passed slowly opening and so walking down the hall he followed until the end his open room entered and searched for his clothes.

But before he could look around him he was surprised by Cain this watched him bright-eyed and red and his long hair and caught him in the darkness.

And soon he kissed him turned him toward the still naked window exposed and opened he moaned and resined feeling a spied ass penetration toward the window.

\- I'm going to take you, always, give you pleasure and many orgasms in a row you're going to beg me to fuck your ass. "And so he started coming in and fucking seriously.

He fucked him, dug and stocked him, he was sticking all his length inside his hands resting on the window parapet, he gasped and refolegated with greedy and moaning.

And amid the beats and feeling the pelvic movement waves of stocked after frantic beats and waves of electricity running through his body

And he dug him up at that time he tried in vain not to beg, but it was getting harder and harder.

No... After... I won't go... Begging... – But it was late in one beat and stocked one followed by one directly reaching his prostate his body convulsed his glow.

And his screams and the man hugging his hips pulling and pushing toward a back and forth comes frantic and overwhelming and animalistic and powerful.

"Please... - You have heard yourself in the midst of every beat mercilessly reaching your prostate.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – And so he recalled and moaned he was maneuvered in the middle of darkness amid the stockings.

And every time he came in and out and every time he hit his prostate he screamed and screamed and so he heard the man knock and hit in and out and his sweat flowed.

And then he enjoyed splashing with a full arch on the wall and amid the stretched and more and more stocked.

In the midst of each stock, and so he was pulled from the parapet amid the darkness he held his left leg and maneuvered him.

And without withdrawing turning your body through your spinning leg.

And still buried inside him and carrying him in his lap with his legs intertwined in him and thus sitting in the darkness he held him by his hips.

And he groped him, going up and down and knocking directly into his gravity penis made him scream.

And the angle change made him scream madly while the stockings hit directly on his prostate.

And offering sharp, shrill screams he holding on his shoulders every time he pushed and pulled he screamed and moaned and shouted at each who arched his back and every time the man held on his hips.

And then separating his cheeks from his asses and so he moaned and moaned and more screams and laments and so he goes up and goes up and goes up and down him he roars in his ear.

And so he moaned and felt wildly accurate beats and reached the point where he made him see stars and pant and scream madly when he saw him around him.

And arching his back his monsters and vampire slaves with long claws and fangs watching everything in the darkness and then he enjoyed and felt his semen-clad interior...

And so he fainted amid orgasm he woke up and was observed amid the darkness and heard the man pick up his lap with an evil smile.

\- Even though I want you to stand by me for all eternity, I want you to live in your world and your city, but not intervening. " He said.

\- And in my business, I'm going to go to your meeting, since our deal is firming. " He said.

\- And even without a contract I'm going to go after you where you are, no matter where you hide so I'm going to let you move on to your town, but only in a fortnight. " he said.

And we're going together. " he said.

And so he kissed him and took him to the bathtub where he gave him a long, refreshing bath and so he had fallen into unconsciousness.

The next day...

And he was there waking up unfucked, he got sore and stretched, and he saw the man sitting in an armchair waiting for him with a long white tunic...

And he was driven into a hallway and took him towards the kitchen...

And he sat next to him and getting a table fed up with food and realizing for the first time that he was hungry and he ate well...

And he was just sitting at the table finishing eating a piece of pie...

He pushed the chair and laid her down as a reclining armchair forcing her to lie down and put her legs scattered in the arms of the chair.

When he lay the chairs forming a bed and just putting his own calcas along with Bruce's.

And exposing his legs to the air so he was the only one who naked,except thatManaf Wadd Al-Qaum just lifted his tunica

\- Just call me Manaf. " he said.

And still had the blouse of his uniform the great emblem of his house and which was similar to a large alchemical and prominentsymbol.

And it was just with shirts that symbolized the great Arabic language symbology and nothing else covered him besides Bruce was the only completely naked.

\- I don't want to... - Tried to say, but only received by demanding lips and a struggle between wills and dominance of tongues that fought inside theirmouths.

And the two fingers in his anus coming in and out being greeted with a mixture of burning and freshness.

" Stop Manaf... - Said. -Wait.

\- He was gasped amid his blows. "Give me a break. And amid the stockwork and the hungry kisses while sucking on his neck and biting her nipples.

And so his legs open and feeling his penis hard on his abdomen urgently, and panting breaths in repostas and his blue eyes and his moans.

And filling the atmosphere with screams and just covered by their own bats that watched from the squealing and fluttering ceiling, it was completely stretched.

And then being opened with their warm bodies each rubbing each other and shouting and groaning together.

Andand le felt the man's fingers coming in and out faster and accurately hitting his prostate.

And before he could get used to the intrusion of his fingers they were replaced by something with the triple of his size was being erected for a few seconds by the hands of the demon man.

And so penetrated his barbed penis that even though it descends pleasure still hurt a little his tip barb was bothers seemed to hold inside it while the fuck.

Andand le began to come in and through his muscle rings as he filled him into rubbing his bodies and thus listening to Manaf's poorly contained roar and squeaking and moaning with his penetration.

He had realized that it was moist and lubricated but did not facilitate penetration much, but coated its walls to improve the sensation spreading more his legs were enlarged and scattered.

\- You're still tight, relax Bruce... - And he was trying to hit hard in and out of it.

\- I can't... You're too big.

And so he withdrew and put the process back and forth comes in and out he felt faster and faster and accuratelystarting.

And the attainting with abandon his entrance and making him offer and moan was uncomfortable and sore.

And until in the midst of his groans and sighs he let out a squeered scream and one followed by the other accompanied by several stowed directly into his prostate.

And hugging the shoulders of the man of steel and moaning while the same in constant attack beating without any mercy his prostate making him moan at every onslaught.

And so his hips were lowered and erected while Manaf held on to leaning on the chair by lifting and beating his hips.

And toward each stockwith constant pace of going and going swathes and comes in precision and with increasingly deep and stronger beats where he hit every beat his prostate in a constant cycle of stockings.

His screams and groans could not be muffled even if they wanted and so Bruce tried to bite Manaf's ear, but he did not solve anything and his hips were massaged and his nipples sucked and bitten.

And while his own penis was pressed on their bodies with every point of electricity deferred from each beat and their heavy testicles and squeezed his folego without waiting.

And came disjointed words and shrill cries the frantic beats and his groans followed together as the beat he felt peaks of electricity pleasure deferred from thes quick beats.

\- Manaf... Manaf... god... OH GOD... NO DA... Please... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And so he screamed and moaned and so saw stars turning his eyes amid shocks of pleasure like a bitch in heat and moans.

And in addition to the man of steel just moaned and screamed in every stocking he had his legs separated and raised in the air.

I KNOW... I know... And GOOD... YOU'RE ENJOYING... - Among its countless stock.

And the enter and exit with brutality and a lubricating that facilitated penetration he felt peaks of pleasure for the next few hours and his cries trying to moderate the gallows of the attacks, but nothing solving.

Then Bruce felt waves after waves of electricity that had been accompanied by his own squeeredscreams.

And with each beat, his pleasure increased and his penis pressed on the body abovehim.

And what made him roll with each withdrawal, and entrance until arching his back came into Manaf's chest, thinking the other would stop between the offerings and the attacks that had been increasing.

And I stimulate him where his inner walls contractand hinder penetration, he moaned amid so many feelings of pleasure even.

And he moaning and listening to the roars of the demon man who fucked him willingly.

He increased his stockopening slates by opening his legs further, he was practically gallows to recline the chair like a bed, and this squeak and he with his legs stretched scattered highgasping.

And then screaming in the middle of the stockwork and swung and so his legs raised high and trying to hold his hands on the back of the chair.

And those strong hands the hands of the demon man and in each of his little scratches holding on the inside of his little scratches erected high and scattered he began to pump.

– Manaf... – He gasped. – Manaf... –Choked his penis stuck between his hard legs so hard and swinging rosy and dripping.

And his penis trapped between his stomachs he pumped making life by pushing his penis in and out of him and propelling with his hips beating.

"I know... - He gassed Manaf.

"And yummy isn't really.

And knocking in and out the slaps of his testicles on his ass with every stocky he hit his prostate by hitting his bundle of nerves that made him scream and hon.

And Manaf's red eyes toward his head down looking between his skin directly through him toward his prostate where he knew where to hit he knew he shouldhit.

And it was at the same point in the change of angle that made him scream madly, the difficulty he felt his anus squeeze the penis that.

And this organ that fucked and beat him felt his penis getting harder and harder swinging between their moving bodies from coming and going in and out.

He stocked him with fury willingly and attacking his prostate mercilessly and so he felt more and more his eminent orgasm approaching and beating and beatinghim.

And he gasped and screamed and feeling waves of electricity running through his body, his eminent orgasm approaching more and more waves of light by squeezing his electricity vision through his body.

He felt his testicles hard and swinging between their bodies and so felt in a bow he enjoyed and with white spurts toward his own face since his legs elevated to air and wideopen.

And amid the stockings he gasped by squeezing his inner walls around the demon man's penis and so he gasped and screamed squeezing and scandalously amid the beats he moaned.

And he moaned choking and resfoging and so gasped and moaned and screamed hoarsely at the myriad of sensations he felt waves of pleasure walking through his body.

And coming with waves of madness the mixture of pain and pleasure and the trouble of the penis that raped him and so he moaned and screamed and the growl of the older man.

He felt fucked having shallow stapled in and out, with a scream he came inside him coating and overflowing across the sides and getting leaning againsthim.

And his legs wobbly and holding in the arms of the chair, while breathing for several minutes to retrieve the phonolego and so with his penis still buried inside.

Manaf lowered his legs though scattered and grabbed his chin and so took his lips and he kissed him invading his mouth and passing into the sky of his mouth and struggling with his tongue.

He kissed him with animo coming down and groping his body still buried inside him rolling his ass and at that time he moaned and reskind.

And so he took him toward his lap and kissed him groping his body and massaging his body.

He took him by the shoulders and turned him face down in the chair lowering his head and thus trying to lean on the chair he sat him burying deep back and so he panted and moaned amid the stockings.

And so he squeezed his hips and went down to his penis pumping the hard limb at the same speed as the quicker deep and powerful stores.

And then came his cries and groans choking every stowed every scream followed by each stowed these powerful deep directly.

And in his prostate with vigor fury and speed and his cries and groans united to manaf growls.

\- You're so hot... So tight.

Sucking his neck riding on it and driving his cock deep in and out, and sokept opening his legs widely and his penisrubbing,

And he hit directly hard in the upholstery of the reclined armchair and choking and getting fucked with gallows.

\- Son of a bitch... - Choking amid skin slaps against body-to-body skin.

And you like my dick...

"You fucking. "He offered Bruce.

"His cock and huge, I was a virgin a short time ago her asshole. " I said.

\- You're a son of a bitch.

"You like this son of a bitch. " He said.

And stocking him vigorously, hitting and hitting directly on his prostate with speed gallows hits him and turns.

And coming in and out faster and faster and with speed his testicles hit his buttocks and his screams.

"I hate you... - And resfoging and choking and moaning.

"I don't think so... - Roarman amid the powerful attacks.

\- What's it like to know that this big dick hitting inside you making you get hard.

And so tightening your penis with foreça and the same speed of the attacks and the skin slaps against skin and thus feeling the bundle of nerves stimulated.

And with each beat directly on his prostate with fury his legs open and his penis swinging and from above below coming in leaving point bearded prey in and pushing with fury and speed.

\- You're as hard as a rock. " He said by tapping and beating pushing his barbed penis in and out.

"You love being fucked. - Beating and beating pushing and pulling beating his testicles.

"He likes four, that way, that's the way. " He said.

"He likesto bea four- and every way... - Hesaid.

And amid the attacks and going faster and holding directly on their hips and cooking smasknesing their buttocks.

And holding him on his back lowering him pushing his head toward the upholstery.

And so stocking pumping his penis and so tightening and tightening his inner walls and so he screamed and moaned and so felt enjoy directly in the armchair and so he enjoyed squirt.

And arching his back squeezing his inner walls and so he felt the powerful attacks and at that time enjoyed inside him.

And at that time he screamed hoarsely amid Manaf's enjoyment that pulled him out of the chair and so still buried inside him.

He lifted him up in the air still inside him and fucked him in mid-air, he gasped and choked...

Pleading in full air with his penis inside him, moaning. - No... - No... Your son of a bitch...

What's the matter with you? Manaf asked in the middle of the stock.

"I will not... - Tried to untangle the demonman... – Choking.

And in the midst of a particularly brutal bump - I can fall... – Groaned.

Chi... Whispered on his lips.

"Embrace my hips with your legs. " I said.

"I will not let you fall, my beloved.

You bastard. And at that time he said.

"I'm going to hold you. And so he touched him the man saw that he was taken toward the staircase and there was another skill in which he could include flight capacity.

And if all that place wasn't desert and he wasn't the only owner.

And he knew that at that time he didn't live with his wives and it was an isolated place and no one would get in the way and it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

And who would hear his screams as he walked through the mansion toward his room.

-I... – He moaned and gasped amid screams every stockand beat directly into his prostate with gallows and fury and speed with a piston.

And with great speed towards the stairs and then following the staircases and then his suite with thedirectionof his blow he opened the door and thus entering.

And flying over the bed he pushed him falling into bed and soon after lying on top of him he penetrated him and with every movement of booand comes in and out he penetrated him dug up with will.

The pelvic movements and the noise and the creaking and swinging from the bed rummaging through the sheets and thus splattering and he moaned screamed scandalously andshamelessly.

And so he stocked for brief minutes he fucked with gallows and vigor his hips by compassing his soft body the semen that trickled from dento of himself coated his stockwork as lubrication.

And then sucking and licking his lips kissing him and sucking his bite and licks sucking her nipples and kissing the collarbone joint with his neck.

And so stocking and with the sight of his blue eyes that showed his active x-ray vision he fucked him with fury and wild gallows, swinging the moving bed the covered scrambled beneathhim.

And in motion of coming and forth their bodies in motion and comes successive tapas from above below, he gasped and screamed to resfolegar and moan and so several beats afterwards.

And he cried, lights blinding his vision and thus falling into unconsciousness amid the scream and his legs and arms scattered, Manaf covered him.

And so leaving his smell and then fainting in his lap Manaf let him loose in bed lifted and flew.

And he went down again toward the cave putting on his Manaf clothes and leaving.

Bruce Wayne thus stood only with legs and arms open and scattered in bed covered by sheets and naked under the covers he had semen dripping from hisbody.

And his anus contracting with spasms and dripping an abundance of semen trickling up forming a puddle beneath him.

And he went to sleep and waking up he was hugging manaf even though he was around ten o'clock in the morning...

And he was awake and taken towards the wardrobe and dress.

And he wore a long dark blue tunic and a boxer of the same color, and a shoe of the same color.

And he was taken towards the corridors and down the staircases and eating in the kitchen...

And he had a business meeting and led towards limo and with that put next to him while he was dealing with business and he sat in an armchair and there stood until that around noon.

And he saw Manaf and grabbing a long glass from his drawer and rising from his chair and going towards him he bowed toward him and kissed him by forging his legs open.

And lifting the robe picking up your underwear and throwing them and throwing them somewhere there...

And he started pumping his penis and with that he opened the glass and putting it on his fingers and preparing it.

\- It hurts... – And he tried to tell to just be accompanied by stockings and making scissor movements and one comes and goes faster and faster he moans to just be attacked.

And it was putting what were three fingers and moaning with pain from the stockwork and then their constant groans and feeling stocked and increasingly deep and his penis pumped at the same pace.

And soon his groans and cries of pain replaced by cries of pleasure he beat at one point that sends pleasure his fingers were magical he moaned and the strong stockings of his fingers.

And his penis being pumped with gallows and speed beating faster and faster with ferocity the smaller man moans, but unexpectedly he stopped even without folego.

And that's where he pulled his fingers out of his sore ass he moaned then Manaf pulled him up and pushed him against the table and listening to the man stand up behind him he turned.

Manaf unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pantyhose shirt robes and shoes exposing a muscular body outlined and firm tanquinho belly and a penis to his wide erect hard astonishment.

And he was hard and dripping was majestic his hair around his penis and were dark and smooth and little long.

And andle pushed the chair away and so he pulled him and just pulled his tunic and pushed him to the ground with his back and opening his legs.

And he found himself lying next to the table then the man lay on top of him holding his hips.

And he soon began to penetrate slowly and putting the entire length of his penis and hitting his testicles in his ass he decided to hold with his hands on the legs of thetable.

And Manaf took it from the inside of the cochas and opened them by putting as far as possible he was moaning inside him savoring the hot and once virgin cave he had previously violated.

And knowing that the man being tthe tight.

And he was the first to take and rape that virgin cave and then the first and the one to take away his virginity.

And seeing tears dripping from his eyes he wouldn't have time to see that wouldn't mind anything other than satisfying both at a time giving the best sex of the bat man's life.

So Bruce being inexperienced, and even though he had had sex a few times just with Manaf and felt stretched to the limit moaning with the intrusion.

And after all it was a penis tãthe big withhair poking his entrance something so big and thick so he felt pain.

Manaf and began to leave and when he had his head only in the entrance he came in and so a process of going and going in and out comes in and out gemidthem.

And it was where each moaning he began to go faster and faster his groans and cries united he baited with ferocity putting all his length.

And reaching a point hit inside the hot and tight cave he moaned in counted with his squeezed penis, his irregular breaths his poorly contained screams.


	4. Chapter 4

19

He beat his connected bodies together faster and vigorously by pushing and pulling his hips keeping him in place they moaned and screamed.

And he beat in and out of him faster and faster the pain was felt and the penis lay softened, but right in the middle of the stockwork and his tears holding on the legs of the chairs he screamed saliva trickled.

And Manaf began pumping his penis by sucking his neck biting her nipples and then in each strong stockand slapped the skin against skin in a particularly deep stocking in an angle change.

And he soon moaned and he shouted a cry of pleasure and so knew where to hit and soon faster and stronger in this same place he beat with ferocity and gallows a demonstration of vigor.

And he came with his strength and he roared in his ear he moaned with ecstasy and the boy shamelessly shouted the skin slap against increasingly shrill skin.

And their screams came sharply strong where their bodies went against their buttocks raised their bodies and only their ass coming and going and going.

Manaf flexed his legs and with his ass lowering and lifting their warm bodies and having constant slaps and frantic screams and groans he beat himself possible faster and faster.

And the man below him screamed his wave of pleasure came with electric waves on his body holding on the legs of the chair causing the creaking and shaking.

And with each thrust being pushed and pulled with the violence of the thrusts his buttocks were erected.

Their bodies pounding in shrill skin sounds against strong skin slappings and deep penetrations into harmony and complete despair he sucked his neck and sucking his nipples by pulling her beaks.

And it was forcely biting him by holding his hips in place the boy's penis that survived was alive and heavy with each deep beat hitting with ferocity and precision.

And without rest his prostate was abused and his thick penis reaching waves of pleasure that the boy who survived never witnessed.

He gapped with gallows and putting the whole penis in and out enters and exits bumped with gallows and puts and takes off puts and takes him pushing and pulling with increasing speed and forces his screams and groans.

And their bodies united as if it were one and his penis being pumped in harmony and speed the pain mixed to pleasure the stockwork and frantic beats at each stocked his body erected with speed.

And he felt every beat electricity running through his body his legs giving spasms contracting and spraying and thus the demon lord and held him.

And squeezing his hips and snapping his body by pounding his legs lowering them that stirred and dragged across the floor he screamed disheartened and increasingly hoarse tears of shame.

And that they trickled from his eyes arching his back with shudder he had the master of demons.

And each beat came with a roaring upon him biting his neck and lifting and lowering with speed and increasingly brutal the attacks were so fast.

And that caused skin slaps against fur to be heard all over the room.

The smell of sex and soon his eyes open saw in the midst of all the stockings the canine teeth growing black wings sprouting if his back.

And they were so wide and of a great magnitude they were long and their red eyes and that they were so deep.

And it was like blood as abysses his nails were black claws and his penis if it were possible to grow more penetrating him so thick and wide ly brutalizing him descended into his body and climbed ferocity and penetrated.

And his canines around his neck and soon his penis giving spasms and beating brutally he moaned and screamed in fear.

And they also came with pleasure feeling their blood sucked through that mouth and with their tongue savoring their blood.

And he brutalized his entrance having his penis squeezed he squeezed his hips with his nails where he opened wounds his manly body beating.

And it was with such strength lifting his legs in the air the constant slap of skin against skin.

And his spasms followed beating with such gallows that he felt blood dripping from his anus and soon his blood he stopped drinking and with his tongue healed his wounds and wings open on his back.

So if it was possible his deeper and stronger staplings faster in and out and out and out and then hitting his prostate accurately he arched his back and moaned.

And the man above him would lift and lower the buddha and beat his bodies together and attack his prostate with skin slaps massaging and pumping his penis, his increasingly potent waves.

And the strong lights in his eyes that turned around putting his eyes back and his head from side to side.

And he no longer had the strength to hold on to the legs of the chair and soon abandoning without force his arms stretched

He moaned screaming as Manaf roared hard releasing energy and amid the stockings he arched his back and with a shout jouissed between their bodies and soon after several stockings.

And following ever stronger and deeper he came burying and each breathing with difficulty with their bodies united and still buried in its resfoleging interior.

And his jagged breaths and so they stayed a long time in the lull and his wings contracted and disappeared and his canines decreased.

You're so tight. "Said the bigger man while kissing him.

\- That's good news... - He said and so looking at his big man's body.

And he removed his penis with a suction noise and got up pulling the smaller man by his hands, but this almost fell looked unstable and so supported with his legs.

And he trembling he saw Manaf pick up his a packet of moistded scarves and with a move toward him he pushed him toward the table and with his fingers cleaning him out of his fluids...

I'm going to give you ten minutes. " I said. Then we recome. " He said

And he felt all his fluids were removed and the pain didn't diminish, but the nail marks were still in his little scratches.

And he was caught by the man and sat on his lap and stayed there for a few minutes until he got up and pulled him.

" Now turn around and lean on the table and have your legs away.

Again? And he asked.

"I haven't recovered yet... " He said, but his voice died.

Manaf pushed him violently toward the table and getting in the middle of them the man was on his back to him.

\- I didn't ask Bruce anything. " I said.

And lining up his penis and separating his cheeks from his ass in his opening that contracted and soon penetrated him, he buried himself inside the smaller man who let out a scream and getting a slap in the ass.

And then holding a hip keeping him in place and with his other hand began pumping his penis, and with languid movements he began to leave.

And then slowly entering he moved in and out using the movement of the hips pushing and pulling from inside his opening where he said.

\- You won't get out of here until I'm done with you. " I said.

And he writhed with the intrusion of his penis this tried to squirm, but he comes and goes and stops faster and faster the beats on his ass forcing.

And to cram his ass and Manaf with one hand on his back the foregoing lower he moaned in discomfort with his eyes squeezed with his head down he was forcing to look.

And down off the table and his arms trying to hold while the man's hips leveraging pushing and pulling with gallows coming in and out picking up his penis in the process.

And then pumping at constant pace faster and faster his strong skin-versus-skin slaps pushing toward the table and pulling against the hard penis.

And that were stratholate tapas making noise at every beat this was deep and rough with gallows burying all its length he moaned and the man behind him.

And he writhed feeling the testicles hit deeper and deeper and asperically brutalizing if possible with such speed that they gave sharp and strong tapas reverberating throughout the room with each beat.

Please, please... Please... – Moaned at every beat being received by growls and each strong and deep entrance their bodies moving in ecstasy the friction of their bodies that moved in harmony.

\- You can only scream and moan at me, Bruce. " And resined Manaf.

The constant beats and accelerating so fast that as soon as it came in he beat so fast that the constant tapas were heard with beating sounds.

And it came with each beat beating by slapping each of his asses in a warm, tight cave whose walls contract ed constantly enters and leaves.

And forcing to accept its length if possible to hit faster with skin slaps cons skin screams hallucinatory and disjointed words.

His beats where they reached his prostate mercilessly trembling in agony he had no mercy dug with gallows and bent gallows depth.

And then he was biting his shoulder dropping his penis picking up his hips forging at his pace where he pushed and pulled hard.

And the strong tapas of their bodies came in and out and out with speed his hips in harmony moving in constant gallows and depth.

His long, thick penis went through his rings being compressed by his cavities his moist hot cave for the last sex session.

And he filled his inner groaning and growling screams accompanied the sound of the beats.

His hands trying to hold on to the table just to scratch his surface trying to pick up something that holds him firm, but just knocking down every object he found and his irregular breaths.

And they came with his cries loss of folego and being pushed toward the table and then pulled his screams at each beat in his prostate made him moan and beg his own penis.

And now squeezed hard and sometimes pumped by Manaf's urgent hand made the heavy waves and more waves of electricity roamed his body united with the discomfort of penetration being divided in half.

And he had tears in his groaned eyes and being bitten with gallows whose hands went up on his belly and abdomen he massaged and climbed up to his chest where he pinched and squeezed his nipples.

And he beat with gallows and ferocity coming down and pumping his penis into constant contact with his skin his burning and his bodies at odds and strength of each deep blow made him scream.

And increasingly loud and hoarse until in the midst of each blow he felt waves of electricity soon came an overwhelming scream and his penis squirted into manaf's hands

And this contracting its inner walls and increasing contact discomfort and soon several beats with gallows and growls he moaned.

And holding by the hands of the man behind him moaning disconsolate leaning on the table until after several beats.

And he came with an animal growl he bit once again on his neck and sucking his blood where he ejaculated two strong jets inside where they overflowed across the sides of his walls stopping.

And moving away pulling the man with him whose legs trembled and sitting in a chair and the boy on his lap and still remained buried deep in him.

Sitting for several minutes in the chair both breathing irregularly his breasts rising and descending with gallows their sweaty and sticky bodies and having spasms while Bruce felt the semen flow from his inside by his legs.

And he put on him just underwear and tunica and sat until another meeting came...

And he'd come back after hours when he felt his semen run out of him drenched his chair and his hole with spasms...

And he returned to Manafa's residence being driven, and he went towards the kitchen and when he finished eating, and feeling his underwear drenched and when he took it off and went to shower...

And he went out wearing a training suit he realized that on one floor there was a gym...

And he went to train lifting weight, running on the treadmill and when he was doing push-ups he went toward the bar...

And that's when he was approached by Manafe he came in and watched for a few minutes until he approached him and prensed him on the wall.

Bruce before moving before fighting back or screaming, Manaf grabbed his chin by his hands and pulled him and kissed him he broke into his good tongue fighting his tongue, his first kiss with a man was his, and only his.

And he said that by taking it anywhere.

And last year without any experience it doesn't compare to that, but he wasn't gay, at least that's what He thought, Manaf, he climbed his hands by his hips.

And holding his hands to the lato pressing them down his lips by his neck and unbuttoning the rest of his clothes scattered to the ground and he thought how he would have sex or run during his Batman life.

And his bat uniform and the demon was busy lowering his own calcas and his slipping off the floor and he saw only tunic and discarded underwear.

And he moaned by pulling more into the dark he moaned and resinted being groped urgently.

Are you going to tell me, Bruce? " He said between kisses and sucked from his neck.

I have nothing to tell you. " I tried, but trying to push Maanf...

And he was pressed on the wall and had his neck raised he began to realize that Manaf began a rolled the demon master.

And rubbing his penistogether, swung with him a vanand comes a frottage he shuddered their bodies together stirring and rummaging through those passing minutes he pumped his penis, his body.

And he began to receive the impulses he swayed along with Manaf, his involuntary groans felt like a debauchery whore at that moment, he moaned and being rocked and rolled.

And he moaned low but steady, and felt manaf's fungada, his arms, holding manaf sleeves, pushing toward the wall, his moans rising.

And so he turned him pushing toward his face on the wall and pumping his penis, he didn't know, but that drunken feeling, those hands on his penis, drove him crazy and moaning over and over.

He sucked his neck as his blouses were unbuttoned and his nipples sucked he moaned and refoleged.

No, manaf. "He tried. "But one of Manaf's hands shoved it into his mouth preventing him from screaming or making noise and when he realized that Manaf.

And amid his rolled and groaned and his penis increasingly hard, ducked down and following his movements, he took a glass of his discarded clothes.

And dripping in his hands and penises and so he made movement in the air and at that time he knew he did something.

He took it

Coming in your ear and saying.

\- You're going to be able to scream and moan at will, Bruce, this is a soundproof room and no one's going to come through here, and even if no one's going to see us or understand us and I own this place. " I said.

I can do whatever I want. " I said.

Manaf presses a knee between his legs, and Bruce sighs and bows. This is easily more sexual stimulation than it has ever begun before, and he never.

And he took a second look before today, and they didn't even kiss a man, and his lips were taken while his penis stimulated...

He makes a flourish of his wand levitates the boy who survived and lowers and pulls out his calcas and picks up his hips.

And he gives a little kiss on his penis and rips out the rest of his clothes throws her next to him and sucks his penis with his levitating body stuck to the wall.

And he captures Bruce's lips.

And just when Bruce tells them to protest moans and begins to shout louder and louder at the ministering he groaned and writhed and screams louder, groans and screams.

Manaf's tongue alternates between sliding and vibrating around his penis, and immediately realizes that he cannot stir his arms or lift and legs.

And he got soft and saw that the man raises his legs and slide his tongue and a finger inside, playing and alternating between sucking lickand fingers on his anus.

And he was playing with him and sucking the vibrations and tongues in and out, several minutes of his groans as tongues fought in and out.

And then he gets up and after Bruce was kissed, really kissed, with his tongue, and all the blood runs to his head and his crotch.

It's so hot, so sinful, its groans, and the body warms, and Manaf's warm body, is hot against him, and his tongues run through his entire long hot cave moments he licks and sucks.

And his tongue several minutes sucking and biting her lips playing with her mouth sucking her lips and kissing his mouth and licking his saliva tongue dripping from his chin coming down his throat.

And then he's biting him and so going back to his mouth sucking his tongue and playing and dancing with his lips his back is cold on the other side.

He's still a little wet from the bath, and the kiss is wet and hot feeling the warmth of his lips purring for every move, and he doesn't know what to do.

So he doesn't do anything. Manaf, dominates his mouth, and claims it, and fucks his mouth with his tongue his hands moving by pulling his face by massaging his chest while Harry himself does not get pulled.

And he was leaning against the wall, not something draining his chest he uses the wand and wet his peto and starts a massage, was out of rhythm beating discompassably without rhythm.

And kissing him and rubbing his groins together his bodies one rubbing on the other groins glued his breasts by passing on his chest pinching his nipples his groans and his eyes without focus.

When Manaf sticks his fingers into his anus a sticky liquid, and cold into him amid the daffles, ice cream makes him scream.

And then moaned him sharply, he moaned and screamed hoarsely, pulls his tongue from inside Bruce's hole and leaves him moist and prepared, and climbs up to his mouth.

Bruce moans and gassed in anticipation.

His head is a mess and he's breathing too heavy.

He looks at Manaf with wide eyes and no focus, while the chest on display falls up and down also irregularly.

Manaf's Thigh rubs on his crotch, which is his penis being stimulated is very, excited and his body warm and feverish what appeared to be an oil.

And it cooled in his very even awake body now, and Bruce brazenly moans.

He doesn't know what to do, and his arms are simultaneously soft and tense by his side.

His fists are clenched, he doesn't know what to think, but he can't resist, he's at the mercy of the demon, but he doesn't know what to do with them with his thoughts, he's naked and stuck to the wall.

When he finally manages to open his mouth again, Manaf cuts his words, and laughs.

Don't try to resist, Bruce. " he said.

\- We both know how much you liked that.

Bruce closes his mouth, red and swollen his warm, red, feverish face whose chills roamed from head to toe.

Manaf, back in his direction and presses on his groin again for emphasis, and Bruce grunts and groans disconsolate and desperate and bites his lip.

\- Now, since it's obviously your first time like this, I think I'm going to be good for you.

You want me to fuck your mouth? " Waiting.

" Manaf said. - To ask - He said. Manaf. You don't send it here. " he said.

He feels the strength of man and the curve and so soft forcing him to kneel on the ground he feels.

And the man wears something and pressing him to the ground with Manaf's hands.

\- First the mouth, no and even, Bruce.

He had his neck raised and looks wide-eyed was wide bulbous and long, and so opens his mouth, and Manad talks before sticking.

\- Don't try to resist, or bite, Bruce, my love. " I said.

Like, he thought, even if he thought he couldn't, he was soft and forced to move like the older man wanted.

He held his head opened his mouth, shoved his penis inside his mouth, it was huge and wide. And he orders.

" You must be sucking like a lollipop. " I said.

And so sucking pushing and pulling his head to the root of the penis, in those minutes that passed he moaned resfolege and vibrated around the penis.

\- I'm going to help a little with your work, Bruce. " I said.

And he turned his eyes and saw the movements of his hand and he felt forced there and toward his face, he sucked pushing and sticking his arms falling next to his kneeling body.

And he was naked swallowing all the length and his mouth vibrating around Manaf's penis, and his throat and so he heard manaf's roars.

And even for several minutes until he hears manaf's roar.

And unexpectedly the potionmaster enjoys in his mouth liters overflowing from his mouth, and when removing still sneezes around his face.

And in his hair and dripping down his chin, a bitter, sticky and white liquid and so removes him and levitated and raised, at that time he looks at the man smiling and says.

\- I'm not done with you yet, Bruce.

He grinds in Bruce slowly for a few minutes and moans and at that time, he resfolegeand as he speaks.

The bat man whines at stimulation, and mutters: - F-fuck...

Why is that? You've come.

Manaf laughs, and bites his ear. That wasn't an option.

"I want to make you come. Bruce. Then he takes Bruce.

And the press between him holding on his hips.

And Bruce throws them somewhere to the corner of the dark alley he pushes him back at him in the darkness, the bat man he seems to be handled and has no time to react.

\- If you want to feel like you're on top, you can climb on my lap and ride my dick... – Ronrona in your ear in a seductive way

His dark hand glides through the heaw of black curls in Bruce's crotch, twisting around his penis.

Bruce chokes by surprise instantly, he's never had someone else's hand before.

He can't help her he pushes in by stimulating to beat and squeeze pumping her penis in a hurry and agility.

Manaf's firm grip causes Bruce to win and scream at every grip and stimulate firm and beat and pumping wildly.

Manaf laughs darkly next to him, and begins to caress Bruce gently.

And it was with a lot more skill than Bruce ever did.

Do you like that, my love? Manaf purrs seductively rubbing his groins and pumping his penis by tightening hard, and he sounds exactly like the sex god he's turning.

His voice low, while trailing small bites and pinching his groans followed by choking and shouting every bite and kissing every lickand pinch ing to Bruce's chin, back to his lips.

\- You might want to hold on, he's just going to get better... - He said with a smile full of teeth and bites.

When Manaf's thumb tightens and presses on the tip of the penis from his small opening of his penis crack begins to leak being now pressed and tight.

And it was from tip to base rubbing and squeezing Bruce's penis and he loses control, and his arms tightening his shoulder above his captor panting his red lips.

And his eyes clouded his hands on Manaf's shoulders.

Manaf is still fully dressed, and Bruce holds his fists with his hands on Manaf's black shirt.

And his fluttering black robes, I'm not sure if he's trying to push Manaf or push or pull him in.

The more talented fingers squeeze into your penis, the more Bruce thinks, you don't know if you're in or out.

He slides his arms around the wall trying to do anything, scratch the wall and groaned trying to loosen up, but again feels the wand movement and gets soft.

And now he's leaning against the wall, and being hugged, the smaller man is moaning and moaning, and Manaf pulls his neck again and pushes his tongue into his mouth.

And yet wet and sticky of his own semen, feeling his own bitter taste, dives into another burning kiss his tongues play Manaf dominates the situation.

And Bruce resfolega, tries to somehow turn his face, but, but, but, Manaf, has control while he rubs their bodies together grinding and moaning for every pinch.

And he came with the groaning kisses and bites his tongue has control over his mouth the leadership passing through his cave and sliding through his lips kissing his mouth.

And then sliding from the inside and out kissing his face and his saliva drips his tongue plays and forces Bruce even harder on the wall.

Bruce also lose any control his groans and breathing are uncontrolled and his chest and heart rising and down the smell and aromas and intoxicating and useless to notice.

And when another hand joins the first, one of its axis and one of its balls.

They gently pull and knead and squeeze, and Manaf hold him in place with absolute presence and gallows by tightening and pinching pumping and tightening with speed.

Even when one of Manaf's fingers runs behind his balls, through his entrance, again playing with his entrance.

And he was formerly a wrinkled virgin he prepares him willingly, opening his legs and stocking willingly...

Bruce also drunk and disoriented his cloudy head whose snowand and excitement whose head touches the wall, passed through every pore and waves of electricity waves of pleasure.

And it came with the wave of lust feeling a intoxicating and lights running electricity through all parts of their bodies and it was very strange choking and resfoging his fingers the right blows, to say anything.

He is pushing in Manaf's hand and trying to keep himself consistent, but and a losing battle, Manaf is really busy sucking and licking his mouth.

And one of his fingers is circling his finger in his hole, and Bruce never had anyone touch him there, but feels good and that he can't help him, even such impotence shame without strength to react.

He arches and he moans and he practically whines.

\- And that's what it's like to make love, Bruce. "Manaf said while he eats it.

When Manaf takes his lips off Bruce this cries for loss, and feels moderately embarrassed.

He's still not so hard, but so much more upset when Manaf's hand leaves his penis.

That finger shoot dark to his shoulders while and that he feels his hole, Bruce, was clinging firmly to Manaf's shoulders.

And for some strange bizarre reason, Bruce has the illusion that he allows Manaf to play with him.

But manafe' control is manafe...

And then he turns Bruce pushing him and the younger man has the demon man with age turns him and he sees his hard penis probing his opening...

And whose face of his body finds on the cold brick wall and crams his ass, taller.

He thinks he leaves, Manaf, push him and soon he sees a closet...

And it would be where he drives him and in his closet whose chest pressed first, and he turns his head to the side in time to save his nose.

Manaf maintains a firm grip on the bottom of the back pressing with his hands, and squeezes his cheek to the cold metal.

Manaf's other hand dances in Bruce's spine, to rest on his buttocks, and Manaf squeezes and pinchs each of them with a affection.

He plays with them massaging and passing his hands with affections sliding and giving small firm tapas and squeezing and kissing and then squeezing.

And as he talks, and Bruce would be furious if the friction in his penis wasn't enough to take him wild.

\- It's not the best angle. Ronrona Manaf.

His teeth shaving and buzzing through Bruce's neck, around his ear and biting and sucking each part squeezing their bodies and massaging and, next to his cheek.

\- But you can take all my length all my dick and go all anyway.

I'm sure even websites you can access talked something about it and even with whom you grew up over several years of life...

And life taught something, but and even. " Manaf said.

" And what's that saying?

Who's never coming back? " I said.

– And anyway this is a good angle anyway. " he said.

\- You... - You can't...- No... - Moan. – Reclaiming some of the coherence and willpower. –

And what is this, Bruce, everything will end well, you'll like it. " He said.

"Don't worry - He smiles.

And it was like Bruce's red cheeks furiously embarrassed by Manaf's words as the demon he is.

\- I'm going to ruin it, Bruce.

\- No one will ever be able to satisfy you as I can... - He said.

And with an arrogant voice and seductive look

" You will find out how and have a man between your legs. " I said.

\- And I'm the only one coming inside you. " I said.

Bruce's hands are pressed against the wall, and he moans and closes his hands on a fist when Manaf's finger suddenly presses on his hole.

And Bruce screams from the shock, and groans of the sting.

And no matter how it is and how many times they are uncomfortable and feels wrong choking and it always hurts in the first beats, but it was good anyway.

But all this his groans writhing, does nothing, does not prevent Manaf from continuing, does not hold his shoulders his impulses, does not harm the movements, down, in and out, his groans.

And while Bruce and still embarrassingly difficult, and try to move away from his finger writhe, but the magic and strong and Manaf smiles and laughs with his failed attempts.

And just rub it even further against the wall, Manaf moves closer, trapping him and sucking his ears.

Bruce's legs are trapped scattered toward the wall. Manaf ignores Bruce's writhing, and pushes his finger into his entrance entering more and more.

And passing through each muscular ring and sliding through its opening, playing with his muscle rings focusing on accepting and scissor movements.

In addition, despite all the groans and protests of Bruce.

He mutters in your ear – Or maybe I'll just dig into you just using your finger on you... – He said.

\- And take it all wet like a bitch, hungry and desperate for next time... - He said with a sinful voice.

\- No... - He says between choking and groans and Harry says between engulfed and swallowing with the trouble.

And so stock your anus for several minutes with your fingers, heard your heartbeat adding another finger and so stocking listening to your squirm and your moaning.

And nothing stopped him from screaming by squeezing and kneading his cheeks from his spread asses and so choking and moaning he screams and feels his hard penis being away from the wall.

\- N... No... There's going to be... Pro... Next time... – But by God, he's lying.

How come he's still so hard?

Manaf's fingers with his movements coming in and out, soon reach all the way to the junta, and Bruce cries, writhing about him and squeezing his ass, trying to push him out.

It can't be hard yet.

But he is.

He almost jumps when Manaf, mutters something unintelligible, something like one he puts more lubricant inside him and using a second then something cold and wet is filling his tail again wet sticky and slippery.

It grows and squeezes herself while her fingers coming in and out with increasing confidence and precision, beating and entering her opening giving spasms around Manaf's fingers

And Bruce blushing furiously.

He moves his arms above his head, so he can press his forehead against them, hiding his face of sight.

Manaf pushes his legs a little more, and he can only imagine what he looks like.

Whispering in his ear, next to him squeezing his body.

– If anyone saw him like this in this state, if they had witnesses people who saw his condition, he'd ever imagined the bat man and screaming and moaning like a bitch in heat

But he doesn't want to think about them now. Bruce's muscles feel strange, and are changing contracting and giving opening and closing spasms against his own will, probably from Manaf's penis and fingers

Manaf kisses his ear, and purrs. Don't worry, Bruce. " I said.

And I take good care of my toys...

He keeps touching his ass coming in and out deeper and faster by knocking in and out attacking some point harry, who moaned and screamed.

And with every beat and feeling the tiny affection sucking his neck and biting his shoulder.

So he's pressing another finger in, and Bruce finally finally can talk.

Pa... Stop... N... No

\- SSSHhhhhiiiiiii. – He roars into a sinful whisper Manaf, and caresss his ass and circling his opening by adding another finger beating with increasing strength.

And then he was scissoring his entrance passing through his rings and pounding as the trouble soothing arose and moaned and choked.

And they came followed by every deep stock, like calming a frightened horse.

Bruce gets grunting and amid squeered screams and writhing.

\- You're going to feel better if you relax. - A thoughtful laugh like the other long fingers scissors inside it amid strong, deep beats and stockings and manaf growls.

\- Unless you want some pain.

Wouldn't that be a good distraction from all your trials? If you're good.

I'll give you enough pain and pleasure to stifle all your other dreams, until all you think about the night is my big, thick dick, and how much you want it on you.

Bruce moans and closes his eyes hard with tears rising from the apprehension in his squeezed and closed eyes.

Manaf wants to give dreams and he doesn't know about his dreams, after all he's not traveling for dreams.

And he as a businessman believes that he will do his part of the bargain and he trusts him, he has no idea what the power and qualities of his bargains and that he is able to do.

But that sounds better. This is better. Manaf of widening the entering in a sudden and carefully.

And then the sharp burning decreased into a dull hurt a insistent penetration bothers hitting and pounding and using his fingers in the form of scissors.

Somehow, his dick is still contracting in anticipation, and he's still in heat superficially rubbing on the wall, wishing Manaf's hand was back.

When Manaf's fingers escape from him, Bruce looks over his shoulder.

Bruce, you're looking down, and Bruce tries to follow the look. But he has to do it again, then Manaf pushes him back into place, and his front makes a deafening noise once it hits the wall.

And Bruce lets out a grunt and one then a squeered scream.

Then something presses his entrance being damp and spongy at his entrance, and Bruce's eyes increase.

He knew this is where he was going has happened before, but the gentle way makes him in doubt as to what he really wants.

He's not stupid. But maybe he is, because somehow his head doesn't really put him together.

Manaf's going to have sex with him, he's going to fuck his ass, he was VIRGO some time ago.

He's not really gay. Well, he didn't think he was gay.

And he's going to let a demon take him arias over and for sure that wouldn't be the last and well, not even the second...

And he was an older man, the age of not even his father getting inside him or who knows his grandfather.

Bruce's tongue is heavy, with a dry throat.

He mutters anxiously - Manaf... - Groan desperate. "Manaf... – He tried on his squeaky groan. " No...

But his words are cut when manaf's penis head stabs him.

And Bruce screams and moans and spernous.

It's huge and bulbous thick and wide, and it appears in its wet and sticky interior and presses even more, even more, it didn't look that way when it was in his mouth.

No Manaf does not stop breathing or adjusting, he simply keeps pushing forward, and so much so that he does not stop not as much as he thinks has no end.

And until when Bruce tries to fight another manaf hand, scattered between the shoulder blades squeezing his waist and with his legs spreading his legs and rubbing their bodies without stopping.

Manaf slides inch by inch, until it's too too much, until his balls hit Bruce's ass.

And Bruce knows he's all the way. Bruce feels like he's being split open.

It's weird, and it's wrong, and it kind of hurts.

Ruming between a squeered manaf speech, growls on his back - relax, Bruce. And he orders.

It was necessary, but Bruce can't.

Your muscles are squeezing.

He's being impaled.

And Manaf kisses the back of his neck, and Bruce feels cheaper and dirtier.

Then Manaf slides out at once and pushes back, hitting Bruce forward, toward the cold wall.

And he moans high below his screams and groans are followed by him he moans and screams in trouble.

Sliding out again and another beat, and Bruce almost screams.

And he's breathing so hard. Manaf changes a little between each impulse, and in the third a Bruce screams again.

And Manaf hits something inside him and everything undergoes a change.

For every push and push push pushing and pulling his hands holding on to his hips holding and pushing toward the stone fira wall, his cries followed each growl for every impulse.

And it was from which manaf moaning and shouting every impulse every strong beat propelling his hips beating and coming in and out beating and stocking.

And they were following screaming and their strong stockings and bottoms coming in and out putting all the penis in their ass going through their muscle rings.

Every nerve ending to detonate, and it's like a bundle of pleasure exploded inside it, curling in his stomach and shooting.

And its limbs, clouding his head and making his heart beat impossibly fast.

He throws his head back over Manaf's shoulder, and uses his penis as one of the pistons pounding and tapping stocking with growing gallows reaching a point.

And they were where waves and more waves of electricity roamed his body moaning and screaming madly beating his body and face toward the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

19

Manaf he touches him harder, faster.

Already pushed Bruce and he hits the wall pushes and pulls and pulls, and is noisy clicked tapas and shaking with gallows every time it hits into his burning interior.

And they came with waves and more waves roamed his body electricity lights drying his eyes his eyes losing focus on sharp screams.

And with every blow and every beat and Bruce just as he screams and pushed toward the wall.

He doesn't feel so uncomfortable a mix of discomfort apprehension and pleasure and at the same time excited every beat and moaned anymore, and he doesn't care if it's wrong.

It's so good.

It's so good for fucking.

It's so hot, so hot the excitement and moans hitting your prostate with gallows reaching every beat every beat your hands and nails scratching your nails closet.

And his hands going through the closet - he's on fire.

Manaf is so big, and fills it so thoroughly, and blows against that local pleasure ever stronger and faster and so the beats.

And they were strong and deep reaching where waves of electricity shoot every deep, overwhelming beat.

His vision is going, and Manaf's whistle and grunt in his ear, and Manaf begins biting his neck.

He takes a bite and moans while reaching the same point repeatedly and bites his neck and shoulder and so he licks, and Bruce thinks he can leave bruises.

And what was quite true, but Bruce can't care.

The abuse of his penis only makes him stronger and then Manaf hits around his stomach.

And he starts pumping his penis with gallows the same gallows as he hits inside him, protecting him from the hard beats.

She feels even better, and pumps manaf furiously. Bruce scrapes into the cold stone of the wall - who doesn't know what to do with his hands. He'd like to turn around so he could grab Manaf his precious life.

Manaf hits him like such a deep hard and overwhelming wild animal stocking with ferocity and tapping stocking in and out beating.

And putting the whole penis inside attacking the hitting with ferocity reaching the same point repeatedly.

Every impulse is very hard, very rough, and if Brice were a smaller man he would break.

Manaf fucks him brutally.

Bruce takes it and he takes everything.

His mind is swimming his blurred view waves of pleasure followed by his loud and treble screams with each beat he stocked as if it were a piston, all other forgotten problems.

And coming with everything was gone except for the pleasure of both sides.

And Bruce blatantly swings forward in Manaf's hand, and back to Manaf's cock, wanting more.

He wants everything.

Manaf's not so big Bruce don't know how he'll ever be able to walk again after that, but he doesn't care.

It is huge and yet it is and devastates its anus reaching without rest without mercy without ever stopping or slowing down and never stopping.

And beating and beating and coming in and out reaching the same point reaching his prostate his screams and manaf growls amid the deep and strong punches.

And reaching his point of pleasure screams and groaned scratches and whining, and Manaf snatches his neck.

That's all he can do to stand up, his knees are shaking.

The tremor pools squeeze dearly in Bruce's stomach.

Your balls squeeze against Manaf's fist

The orgasm that tears through Harry's body is like nothing he's in every sense before –

And that's right, come on, come to me. " Rosna Manaf.

And then pleasure, and it is the most intense pleasure he is ever known the first he had.

He opens his mouth and completely howl, shaking in Manaf's grip and firing his seeds through Manaf's hands and with a squirt.

And he comes all over the wall messing and splashing running all over the floor, his anus squeezes and he sees stars.

It's amazing.

It's so fucking amazing.

He feels exhausted and his entrance squeezes around Manaf's penis, while he feels his penis his veins go all the way inside him reaching the same point by hitting his testicles.

And he moans resoking as his walls squeeze around Manaf's penis he doesn't know why the man behind him growls and continues to beat him momentarily guesses the brunette hasn't come and continues to hit and beat.

He tries to writhe stay away push, but is met with a growl and a push toward pressing on the wall.

And he and trapping and continuing to fuck he dug up faster by opening his legs more and squeezing his penis starting over pumping his penis with the same gallows as the attacks.

With a strong and deep bump pounding and hitting his prostate with a scream and listening to manaf growls he cries out.

\- Manaf ... Manaf... Please... – And he pushed and stocked and holding pressing on the wall listening to the roars.

And came with the stockof the pleasure and pain the brutality of the attacks he moaned and resfolege and then shouting and resfoleging.

He still hardens hard by Manaf's hands that stimulates him and pumps him he touches by pushing toward the pressed wall and attached to it, and he roars in his heard.

\- I'm not done with you yet, Bruce, far from it. " He said in the middle of the stockwork.

"Don't think you came mean I'm satisfied, doesn't mean I'm going to stop.

And so he stocks with more gallows and speed coming in and out.

On various impulses and stocked followed by knocks pushing toward the closet pounding and snapping body against body feeling the metal buckle pounding her ass.

And the fabric scraping his back stocked after stockings pounding and hitting and propelling his body hitting his prostate with growls in his ear.

And kneading his ass with each thrust and with a final thrust Manaf squeezes so hard on his cheek hits the wall, from Harry to him, and Manaf, and pulls out with a strong, sudden pull.

Bruce holds there while bruce spasms and penis emptied, all over Manaf's hand.

Bruce needs to put all his energy to breathe, he's a stupid heavy-cloudy lush-cloudy shipwreck that can't see straight.

Fuck your ass for several minutes the stockings now were neither so fast nor so slow, were constant and followed.

And there was one come in and out amid his groans and treble screams listening to Manaf's roars, he fucks his hole with gallows and precision and so successive stakes.

Manaf... - Try again. " The man makes a noise and so continues, it was bothered and sore, so he touches and fucks his stocked hole in and out and out, and at that time a roar.

And then he moans and resfoleges while hitting him for several more minutes choking and moaning almost not holding on to him then

A growl like he milked his penis inside him a roar with few beats inside him feels the semen dripping inside it overflowing inside his choking hole.

And just as if by spell he resfoleges and so he slips on the kneeling floor, Manaf leans on the walls and moaning his penis.

And dripping and decomposing breath choking at that time he moans amid his anus contracting and having spasms.

He tries to get up leaning on the wall minutes after breath panting and helped by the older man.

That removes from inside the pocket of his robes a glass sticks down his throat and so the pain subsides, but does not simply disappear helps him get up dressed and with one last kiss on his lips he

\- What you're not going to do, Potter. - Ask Snape.

I'm not going to do anything. " I said. "I'm going to take a shower. - Said the man was caught and even if lying on the ground without strength so was dismissed, as if he had time to be free and he will limp toward the locker room training of the training room...

And he was taken that afternoon he was heading towards the training room and continued to train, Manaf did not wake him up and he soon left a message with one of the maids who would arrive late...

And it was less bad he would have time not to get sore and could train for some time.

And when one afternoon he finished training and spent a few minutes later while Bruce showered.

When Bruce turns off the shower and leaves the shower and then turns a hallway from the locker room puts the towel around his waist and another rubbing on his still wet chest comes out of the shower with wet hair and body.

He gets about two steps before he stops suddenly, and almost falls to the floor of the locker room.

What the hell is that? "Says the man.

Tongue, darling. " Manaf says with altime.

Congratulations on your day. You're ready for me. " Said Manaf. "All sweaty. "Manaf said. " Now very clean to be used. " he said.

And so purrs with a coldness and covert seductive voice sitting on one of the locker room benches with crossed legs, fully dressed, and looking very casual.

Harry falls the towel into his arms, and stupidly covers his chest with his arms on instinct.

Manaf is sitting strangely close to his closet looking with black pants and sleek shoes and his t-shirt attached to his chest.

And he knew what would come next, he wasn't muggle the pain of his ass was sexproof, what else he would want besides sex.

\- I want to eat you after a long day's work. "I said, "Savor my man that I took my virginity. " I said. "Eat my manjar. " he said.

Well, thank you. Bruce says with a squeered grunt.

Bruce doesn't know how to react if it was he would come to him or he should come.

And he then keeps as far away from the bench as possible with a shudder as he can control his distance and apprehension, as he walks with difficulty to his closet.

Manaf, seeing the difficulty of how he walks, laughs at that moment still sitting on the locker room bench in front of the bat man...

And Bruce tries not to let him distract him from his combination of fear and apprehension.

\- Well, if you want to know, I had just bought a new mining company and land with oil drinking with my shareholders and that's when it suddenly occurred to me, why not celebrate with you instead?

"And in his thoughts the cool that Manaf said the words was not right.

There's something wrong about the way he said 'comforter' and 'celebrate'.

\- I realized that you stayed behind, training who knows and I thought i'd try my luck, who knows my man hasn't gone to the bedroom yet since he likes to walk the night around the mansion and or I caught him awake.

\- In case you haven't noticed, it's not exactly a party here. " He said.

And he was looking around him around the locker room in search of an escape or excuse to get out of the locker room his head lowers forcing his thoughts on an urgent exit.

No, not yet. - Manaf's voice sounds closer dangerously purring, and Bruce looks over and was soon shouldered manaf's chin standing now, just behind Bruce.

He is a little taller than Bruce almost a head his dark skin his shoulders and high and sculptural broad chest, and his black, long-sleeved shirt hugs his toned muscular body chest.

And his toned tant belly broad, strong arms and strong legs and long legs a tall boy and his hair was in his head and are long and fastened sex.

Bruce swallows himself.

\- But now that we're alone, I thought we could set a new precedent for my victories. " I said.

Now that we're alone? – Bruce's tongue is thick and bulbous in the throat that unexpectedly was thick and his throat was attached his words had difficulty coming out of his cloudy thoughts.

He feels like he should shake his head to clean it from its nevus a cloud of irony and difficulty in thinking at that moment the unexpected moment was making it difficult.

He feels naked, even with the towel menef's tight pants left too little for the imagination as to his top, his fly showed revealed his swollen limb tight by his calcas and he is standing too close for comfort.

You liked it last time, Bruce. "Said the bigger man looking into his eyes.

\- For me your hole was wonderful. "Manef said.

Bruce forces himself to remain coherent. - Uh... I think I should go back to...

"Don't think you can run away from me, Bruce. "Manef said.

\- You can come back... - I was trying. - And... to finish later... - He said with difficulty and apprehensive embarrassed voice.

-Manef snochs, and moves elegant hand with disdain over his shoulder.

\- I don't need to waste my time with losers, even if they're not particularly good at sucking cock. " He said with a sinful tongue and a cruel smile.

And I had a good secretary for it. " he said.

\- You did a good job for your first time, maybe one day I let my secretary stick your plastic dick in your mouth. " I said.

– And One day I invite you to suck your teaching cock to pick up a cock with your mouth, but until then you learn from mine. " He said.

Bruce's eyes widen. His cheeks blush strongly, and he stutters.

The... What is it? - Stutter with apprehension looking around in search of an urgent exit.

You heard me. - Manef practically purrs, taking a step closer. Almost pressing the boy who survived.

Or do you think you were good for nothing else? Come on, with a dirty mouth like yours, boy you're practically made for it.

Don't pretend you haven't imagined several times after our last session you kneel, me in front of you and sucking my dick, Bruce... - Another step, and Bruce turns, instinctively, hitting in front of his closet.

His back hits the cold metal, and Manef remains hoarse:

\- Don't get me wrong, I like to have whores like you around when humor and good will, but I really think it's time for both formed someone a little more...

It would be more... worthy, don't you think, not think of others other than me, a particular whore? "He said with his lips near his face.

Bruce has no fucking idea why it's happening again and he's got a dirty mouth.

Actually, he knows, just that he didn't think so soon.

But what else would he expect, but sooner or later, Manef would go after him again, after all he wouldn't fuck just once and he made a contract after all.

In seconds he is being pressed back into his closet, and he can feel the crossbar, where the lock is, digging on his back.

He's too shocked to do anything about it.

Menef leans forward to whisper in his ear.

\- Don't take this the wrong way, Bruce. " I said. And he said in his ear.

\- You're going to be my whore for quite a while, and several times and used for it who knows he can participate, but at least you're a winner, at least in the quidditch.

And from now on, whenever I win my little sports games, some endeathed. " He said.

"It's my ass...

And with his tongue walking his chin holding firmly on his hips pressing his bodies.

Bruce's brain is a short circuit.

He's about to object...

And he is nobody's whore, for God's sake, but then a click on his mind, but then Manef presses for him, hard, and he can feel Manef's toned body on top of him.

He may feel pressing his crotch on tight calcas actually revealing his hard penis pressing on his hard and erect Manef calcas, digging into his towel.

And instead of pushing away as he wants, Bruce makes a weak, sharp noise, but reality falls and at a weak moment.

And fleeting moment of lucidity pushes Manef that with a groan pushes back pressing even more.

Manef presses a knee between his legs, and Bruce's a few sighs and bows.

This is easily more sexual stimulation than it has ever begun before and among all others.

And he never gave Manef a second look before today, and they didn't even think about kissing, but again he has no control or how to object.

And he thinks about any situation and sees that he has no options.

Manef fixes that.

He tilts his head, and captures Bruce's lips.

And just when Bruce plays them to protest.

Manef's tongue immediately glides inwards, and after Bruce was kissed, really kissed, with his tongue, and all the blood runs to his head and his crotch.

It's so hot, and Bruce's body is hot against him, and his tongues run through his entire long hot cave moments he licks and sucks his tongue several minutes.

And then sucking and biting her lips playing with her mouth sucking her lips and kissing her mouth.

And licking his saliva tongue dripping from his chin coming down his throat and biting him and thus going back to his mouth sucking his tongue and playing and dancing with his lips.

And your back is cold on the other side.

He's still a little wet from the bath, and the kiss is wet and hot feeling the warmth of his lips purring for every move, and he doesn't know what to do.

So he doesn't do anything.

Manef dominates his mouth, and claims it, and fucks his mouth with his tongue his hands moving by pulling his face by massaging his chest while Bruce himself does not get meche.

And he stands standing leaning against the closet feeling the water draining his chest was out of rhythm beating discomposing without pace kissing and rubbing his groins together.

And their bodies rub a rubbing in the other crotch glued breasts together their hands passing on his chest pinching her nipples her groans and his eyes without focus.

When Manef pulls his tongue from inside Bruce's mouth.

His head is a mess and he's breathing too heavy.

He looks at Manef with wide eyes and no focus, while the chest on display falls up and down also irregularly.

Manef's Thigh rubs on his crotch, which is his penis being stimulated is very, excited and his body warm and feverish the water cooled in his body.

And it was very even awake now, and Bruce brazenly moans.

He doesn't know what to do, and his arms are simultaneously soft and tense by his side.

His fists are clenched, but he doesn't know what to do with them.

When he finally manages to open his mouth again, Manef cuts his words, and laughs.

Don't try to resist, Bruce.

We both know how much you liked it.

Bruce closes his mouth, red and swollen his warm, red, feverish face whose chills roamed from head to toe.

Manef presses on his groin again for emphasis, and Bruce grunts and moans disconsolate and desperate and bites his lip.

\- Now, since it's obviously your second time, I think I'm going to be good for you.

Do you want me to fuck your mouth, or do you want me to fuck your ass on that bench, or do you want me to fuck your ass against your closet? –

He grinds in Bruce slowly as he speaks. The boy who survived whines in stimulation, and mutters: - F-fuck...

Manef laughs, and bites his ear. That wasn't an option.

Then he takes the corner of Bruce's towel, and kicks off bruce's hips with agility and haste and throws them somewhere in the corner of the locker room the bat man doesn't have time to react.

\- If you want to feel like you're on top, you can climb on my lap and ride my dick... – Ronrona in your ear in a seductive way

His dark hand glides through the heaw of black curls in Harry's crotch, twisting around his penis.

Bruce chokes by surprise instantly, he's never had someone else's hand before.

He can't help her he pushes in by stimulating to beat and squeeze pumping her penis in a hurry and agility.

Manef's firm grip causes Bruce to win and scream at every grip and stimulate firm and beat and pumping wildly.

Manef laughs darkly next to him, and begins to caress Bruce softly, with much more skill than Bruce ever achieved.

Do you like that, my bat? – Manef purrs seductively rubbing her crotch and pumping his penis by squeezing with gallows.

And he sounds exactly like the sex god who is transforming.

And the kiss every licked and pinch ed up bruce's chin, back to his lips.

\- You might want to hold on, he's just going to get better... - He said with a smile full of teeth and bites.

When Manef's thumb tightens and presses on the tip of the penis from his small opening of his penis crack begins to leak being now pressed and tightened from end to base.

And then rubbing and squeezing Bruce's penis he loses control, and his arms squeeze his shoulder above his pantyrant captor.

And his red lips his eyes overcast his hands on Manef's shoulders.

Manef is still fully dressed, and Bruce holds his fists with his hands on Bruce's black shirt, not sure if he's trying to push Manef away or pull him in.

The more talented fingers squeeze into your penis, the more Bruce thinks, you don't know if you're in or out.

He slides his arms around Manef and hugging the teenager hugging and moaning, and Manef dives into another fiery kiss and his tongues play, but Manef.

And he has control while he rubs their bodies together grinding and moaning for every pinch and moaning kisses and bites his tongue has control over his mouth.

And he has the lead passing through his cave and sliding through his lips kissing his mouth and sliding from the inside and out kissing.

And your face and your saliva drains your tongue plays and the force even more Bruce hard in the closet.

Bruce also lose any control his groans and breathing are uncontrolled and his chest and heart rising and down the smell and aromas and intoxicating and useless to notice.

And when another hand joins the first, one of its axis and one of its balls.

They gently pull and knead and squeeze, and Manef hold him in place with absolute presence and gallows by tightening and pinching pumping and tightening with speed.

Even when one of Manef's fingers runs behind his balls, through his entrance,

Bruce is also drunk and disoriented his cloudy head whose snowiness and excitement passed through every pore and waves of electricity.

And with waves of pleasure and lust feel a intoxicating and lights running electricity through all parts of their bodies and is too much to say anything.

He is pushing in Manef's hand and trying to keep up with Manef's busy sucking and licking his mouth, and one of his fingers circling him and probing his finger insint into his hole.

And Bruce never, never had anyone touch him there, but he feels good and that he can't help him.

He arches and he moans and he practically whines.

When Manef takes his lips off Bruce this cries for loss, and feels moderately embarrassed.

He's even more upset when Manef's hand leaves his penis.

That finger shoot dark to his shoulders while Bruce was clinging firmly to Manef's shoulders.

And that for some strange bizarre reason, Bruce allows Manef to turn him over.

And Bruce is being handled and is pushing the man on his back to the older and immortal man whose face and his body against the closet.

He lets Manef push him into his closet whose chest pressed first, and he turns his head to the side in time to save his nose.

Manef maintains a firm grip on the lower back by pressing with his hands, and squeezes his cheek to the cold metal.

Manef's other hand dances in Bruce's spine, to rest on his buttocks, and Manef squeezes and pinchs each of them with a affection.

He plays with them massaging and passing his hands with affections sliding and giving small firm tapas and squeezing and kissing and then squeezing as he speaks.

And Bruce would be furious if the friction in his penis wasn't enough to take him wild.

\- It's not the best angle. " And Ronrona Manef.

His teeth shaving and buzzing through Bruce's neck, around his ear and biting and sucking each part squeezing their bodies and massaging and, next to his cheek.

\- But you can take all my length all my dick and go all anyway.

\- I'm going to ruin it, Bruce. I said.

And no one will ever be able to satisfy you as I can... - He said in an arrogant voice and seductive look

Bruce's hands are pressed against the closet, and he moans and closes his hands on a fist when Manef's finger suddenly presses on his hole.

Bruce screams from shock, and groans of the sting.

"And it's uncomfortable and you feel wrong.

But Manef holds his shoulders down, and Bruce still embarrassingly difficult, and trying to move away from Manef's squirm.

And if you just rub it even more in the closet.

Manef moves closer, holding

Bruce's legs to the closet door with his own. Manef ignores Bruce's writhing.

And push your finger into your entrance entering more and more passing through each muscular ring and sliding through its opening.

In addition, despite all the groans and protests of Bruce.

He mutters in his ear

\- Or maybe I'm just going to dig into you just using your finger on you... take it all wet like a bitch, hungry and desperate for next time... – He said with a sinful voice.

\- No... - He says between choking and groans and Harry says between engulfed and swallowing with the trouble.

\- N... No... There's going to be... Pro... Next time... – But for all the gods, he's lying.

How come he's still so hard?

Manef's finger hits all the way to the joint, and Bruce cries, writhing about him and squeezing his ass, trying to push him out.

It can't be hard yet.

But he is.

He almost jumps when Manef mutters something unintelligible, something like a spell, and a second then something cold and wet is filling his ass.

It grows and squeezes itself while her finger comes in and out with increasing confidence and precision beating and entering her opening giving spasms around Manef's finger.

And then Manef blushing furiously.

He moves his arms above his head, so he can press his forehead against them, hiding his face of sight.

Manef kicks his legs a little more, and he can only imagine what he looks like.

If Ron or Hermione never saw him like this...

But he doesn't want to think about them now. Bruce's muscles feel strange, and are changing contracting and giving opening and closing spasms against his own will, probably from Manef's spell

Manef kisses his ear, and purrs. Don't worry, Bruce.

I take good care of my toys...

He keeps touching his ass coming in and out deeper and faster by knocking in and out attacking some point of Bruce, who moaned and screamed.

And with each beat and feeling the pseudo affection sucking your neck and biting your shoulder.

So he's pressing another finger in, and Bruce finally finally can talk.

Pa... Stop... N... No

\- SSSHhhhhiiiiiii. And he roars into a sinful whisper Manef, and caresss his ass and circling his opening adding another finger pounding with more and more gallows.

And scissoring his entrance passing through his rings and beating as the trouble arose and moaned and ganidos chokes followed by each deep stock.

And it was like calming a frightened horse.

Bruce gets grunting and amid squeered screams and writhing.

\- You're going to feel better if you relax. A laugh.

And he was even thoughtful as the other fingers long scissors inside him amid strong, deep beats and stockies and growl Manef.

\- Unless you want some pain. Wouldn't that be a good distraction from all your trials?

If you're good. " I said. - I'm going to give you a lot of pain and pleasure to stifle all your other dreams.

And until all you think about the night is my big, thick dick, and how much you want it in you.

Bruce moans and closes his eyes with gallows with tears rising from the apprehension in his squeezed and closed eyes.

As Manef knows about his dreams, he has no idea.

But that sounds better. This is better. Manef's widening the entering in a sudden and carefully, and the sharp burning decreased into a dull hurt a insistent penetration bothers hitting and pounding and using his fingers in the form of scissors.

Somehow, his dick is still contracting in anticipation, and he's still in heat superficially in the closet, wishing Manef's hand was back.

When Manef's fingers escape from him, Bruce looks over his shoulder.

Manef is looking down, and Bruce tries to follow the look. But he has to do it again, then Manef pushes him back into place, and his front makes a deafening noise once it hits the closet.

Bruce lets out a grunt after grunts.

Then something presses his entrance being damp and spongy at his entrance, and Bruce's eyes increase.

He knew this is where he was going.

He's not stupid. But maybe he is, because somehow his head doesn't really put him together - Manef will have sex with him.

He's not really gay. Well, he didn't think he was gay.

And he's going to leave a demon of eras of existence... Bruce's tongue is heavy, with a dry throat.

He mutters anxiously - Manef... - Groan desperately.

But his words are cut off when maneff's penis head stabs in him

\- Harry screams and moans and sperneia.

It is huge and bulbous thick and wide, and it appears in its wet and sticky interior and presses even more, even more.

And he never understood, not even he knows how that huge penis gets into him every time.

No Manef does not stop breathing or adjusting, he simply keeps pushing forward, and so much so that he does not stop not as much as he thinks has no end.

And until when Bruce tries to fight another hand of Manef, scattered between the shoulder blades squeezing his waist and with his legs spreading his legs and rubbing their bodies without stopping.

Manef slides by inch by inch, until it's too too much, until his balls.

And hitting him in Bruce's ass and well...

Bruce knows he's all the way.

Bruce feels like he's being split open.

It's weird, and it's wrong, and it kind of hurts.

Tearing between a squeeping manef snarin speech on his back - relax, Bruce.

\- But Bruce can't.

Your muscles are squeezing.

He's being impaled. Manef kisses the back of his neck, and Harry feels cheaper and dirtier.

Then Manef slides out at once and pushes back, beating Harry forward, and the metal moans loudly below his screams and groans are followed by him he moans and screams from trouble.

Sliding out again and another beat, and Harry almost screams.

And he's breathing so hard.

Manef changes a little between every impulse, and in the third a Harry screams again

And Manef hits something inside him and everything undergoes a change.

For every push and push push pushing and pulling his hands holding on to his hips holding and pushing toward the closet his cries followed by each growl of Manef.

And he's moaning and screaming every impulse every strong beat propelling his hips by hitting and coming in and out hitting and stocking following screams.

And with his strong stockings and backs coming in and out putting all his penis in his ass going through his muscle rings.

Every nerve ending to detonate, and it's like a bundle of pleasure exploded inside it, curling in his stomach and throwing his limbs, clouding his head and making his heart.

And the impossible hit.

He throws his head back over Manef's shoulder, and uses his penis as one of the pistons pounding and tapping stocking with growing gallows reaching a point.

And they came with waves of pleasure behind waves and more waves of electricity roamed their body moaning and screaming madly beating her body and face toward the closet.

Manef touches him harder, faster.

He has pushed Bruce hits the closet, and is noisy tinkling and shaking with gallows every time it hits his fiery interior and waves and more waves roamed his body electricity lights.

And then squeered his eyes his eyes losing the sharp screams focus of each beat and Bruce just as he screams and pushed toward the closet.

He doesn't feel so uncomfortable a mix of discomfort apprehension and pleasure and at the same time excited every beat and moaned anymore, and he doesn't care if it's wrong.

It's so good. It's so good for fucking.

It's so hot, so hot the excitement and moans hitting your prostate with gallows reaching every beat with each bump your hands and nails scratching your nails and hands closeting through the closet.

And he's on fire.

Manef is so great, and fills it so thoroughly, and blows against this increasingly strong and faster local pleasure and thus the strong and deep beats hitting.

And they came with where waves of electricity shoot every deep, overwhelming beat.

His vision is going, and Manef's whistle and grunt in his ear, and Manef begins biting his neck.

He takes a bite and moans while reaching the same point repeatedly and bites his neck and shoulder and so he licks, and Harry thinks he can leave bruises, but Bruce can't take himself to care.

And the abuse of his penis only makes him stronger and then Manef hits around his stomach and begins pumping his penis with gallows the same gallows as he hits inside him.

And protecting him from the hard knocks.

He feels even better, and pumps the Manef furiously.

Bruce scrapes for the metal - who doesn't know what to do with his hands.

He'd like to turn around so he could grab Manef his precious life.

Manef hits him like such a deep hard and overwhelming wild animal stocking with ferocity and tapping stocking in and out beating.

And putting the whole penis inside attacking the hitting with ferocity reaching the same point repeatedly.

Every impulse is very hard, very rough, and if Bruce were a smaller man he would break.

Manef fucks him brutally. Bruce takes it.

His mind is swimming his blurred view waves of pleasure followed by his loud and treble screams with each beat he stocked as if it were a piston, all other forgotten problems.

And it's all gone except for the pleasure of both sides.

Bruce comes the swings blatantly forward in Manef's hand, and back to Manef's cock, wanting more.

He wants everything. Manef's not so big Bruce don't know how he'll ever be able to walk again after that, but he doesn't care.

It is huge and still is and devastates its anus reaching without rest without mercy without stopping or diminishing and beating and beating and coming in and out reaching the same point.

And hitting him and coming in and beating repeatedly inside him and hitting his prostate his screams and manef growls amid the deep and strong stockings reaching his point of pleasure.

And they came with the screams and groaned scratches and whine, and Manef snatches his neck.

That's all he can do to stand up, his knees are shaking.

The tremor pools squeeze into Harry's stomach. Your balls squeeze against Manef's fist.

The orgasm tearing through Harry's body is like nothing he's every sense before.

\- And it's the most intense pleasure he's ever known about.


	6. Chapter 6

19

He opens his mouth and completely howl, shaking in Manef's grip and firing his seeds through Manef's hands and with a squirt all over the closet part of the training room.

And the messing and splashing trickling through the closet, his naked oneand then he squeezes and he sees stars.

It's amazing. It's so fucking amazing.

He feels exhausted and his entrance squeezes around Manef's penis while he feels his penis his veins go all the way inside him reaching the samepoint.

And beating his testicles he moans re-resining as his walls squeeze around Manef's penis.

And he doesn't know why the man behind him growls and continues to beat him momentarily guesses the brunette hasn't come and continues to hit and beat.

He tries to writhe stay away push, but and received with a growl and a push toward the closet trapping and continuing to fuck he dug upfaster.

And opening your legs further and squeezing your penis starting over pumping your penis with the same gallows as the attacks.

With a strong and deep bump pounding and hitting his prostate with a scream and listening to Manef's growls he cries out.

-Ma... Manef... Please... – And he is pushed and stocked and holding inthes cabinets listening to the roars and stocked the pleasure and pain of the onslaught he moaned and refolega and

He still hardens hard by Manef's hands that stimulates him and pumps him he touches by pushing toward the closet and he roars in his heard.

\- Andu i'm not done with you yet, Bruce, far from it.

"Don'tthink you came mean I'm satisfied, doesn't mean I'm going to stop.

In various impulses and stocked followed by beats pushing toward the closet pounding and snapping body against body feeling the metal buckle pounding herass.

And the fabric scraping his back stocked after stockings pounding and hitting and propelling his body hitting his prostate with growls in his ear kneading his ass.

And with each thrust and with a final thrust Manef tightens with so much force in cheek beats Harry's closet to him, and Manef and pulls out with a strong, sudden pull.

Bruce holds there while spasms and Bruce's penis and he empties, all over Manef'shand.

Bruce needs to put all his energy to breathe, he's a stupid heavy-cloudy lush-cloudy shipwreck that can't see straight.

As soon as Manef pulls Bruce's knee buckle.

Without that support, he knocks down the front, sprammed against the closet and falling against the closet, and while the semen drips, sticky, to the ground.

It is covered by a thin glow of shower water and sex sweat, and his stomach soaked in his own sperm.

The locker room smells musky, and distinctly like sex.

Bruce is still facing the locker room, and presses his forehead against hers.

He's sated and too soft to move.

A moment later, Manef grabs him by the hair, and pushes him back

\- Bruce falls to the ground, facing up and looking. Manef from above on it, still fully dressed except with his thick and frighteningly long thick penis taken from his pants.

He goes over Bruce,covering him. Manef pumping his penis for a few more blows, and then comes all over Harry's face.

And he turns him around and asked. - Can you stay on all fours? " He asked.

And he can't, he wouldn't have a way.

\- SSSHhhhhiiiiiii. And he roars into a sinful whisper of Manef,and caresss his ass and circling his opening adding another finger pounding with more and more gallows and scissoring his entrance.

And passing through their rings and beating as the trouble swelled and moaned and ganidos choking followed by each stogers slings, as if calming a frightened horse.

Bruce gets grunting and amid squeered screams and writhing.

\- You're going to feel better if you relax. - A thoughtful laugh like the other long fingers scissors inside it amid strong, deep beats and stockings and growling Manef.

\- Unless you want some pain. Wouldn't that be a good distraction from all your trials?

If you're good,

I'll give you enough pain and pleasure to stifle all your other dreams, until all you think about the night is my big, thick dick, and how much you want it on you.

Then something presses his entrance being damp and spongy at his entrance, and Bruce's eyes increase.

And he and placed with his head lowered and the bigger man behind him and lying on top of him and penetrating him as if he mounted it

But his words are cut when Manef's penis head stabs at him - Bruce screams and moans and spernous.

It is huge and bulbous thick and wide, and it appears in its wet and sticky interior and presses even more, even more.

No Manef does not stop breathing or adjusting, he simply keeps pushing forward, and so much so that he does not stop not as much as he thinks it has no end until when.

And Bruce tries to fight another hand from Manef,scattered between the shoulder blades squeezing his waist and with his legs spreading his legs and rubbing their bodies without stopping.

Manef slides inch by inch, until it's too too much, until his balls hit Bruce's ass.

And Harry knows he's all the way.

Bruce feels like he's being split open. It's weird, and it's wrong, and it kind of hurts.

Ruming between a squeered manef rosin speech on his back - relax, Bruce - Mas Bruce can't.

Your muscles are squeezing.

He's being impaled. Manef kisses the back of his neck, and Harry feels cheaper and dirtier.

Then Manef slides out at once and pushes back, knocking And Bruce forward, and the metal moans loudly below his screams and moans are followed by him he moans and screams from trouble.

Sliding out again and another beat, and Bruce almost screams - he's breathing so strongly.

Manef changes a little between every impulse, and in the third a Bruce screams again - Manef hits something inside him and everything suffers a change.

For every push and push push pushing and pulling his hands holding on to his hips holding and pushing toward the closet his cries followed by each growl of Manef.

And he moaning and screaming every impulse every strong beat propelling thes his hips beating and coming in and out beating and stocking following screams.

And his strong stockings and bottoms coming in and out putting all his penis in his ass going through his muscle rings.

Every nerve ending to detonate, and it's like a bundle of pleasure exploded inside it, curling up in his stomach and throwing his limbs, clouding his head and making hisheart.

And the impossible hit.

He throws his head back over Manef'sshoulder, and uses his penis as one of the pistons pounding and tapping stocking with growing gallows reaching a spot where waves.

And it came with more waves of electricity walking through his body moaning and screaming madly beating his body and face toward the closet.

Manef touches him harder, faster. Already pushed Harry hits the closet, and is noisy tinkling and shaking with gallows every time it hits its burning interior and waves and more waves.

And all the sensations that roamed his body electricity lights drying his eyes his eyes losing the focus sharp screams of each beat and Harry just as he screams and pushed toward the closet.

He doesn't feel so uncomfortable a mix of discomfort apprehension and pleasure and at the same time excited every beat and moaned anymore, and he doesn't care if it's wrong.

It's so good. It's so good for fucking. It's so hot, so hot the excitement and the groans hitting your prostate with gallows reaching every beat with each bump your hands and nailsscratching.

And the closet his nails and hands going through the closet - he's on fire.

Manef is so great, and fills it so thoroughly, and blows against this increasingly strong and faster local pleasure.

And so the strong and deep beats hitting where waves of electricity shoot every deep and overwhelming beat.

His vision is going, and Manef's whistle and grunt in his ear, and Manef begins biting his neck.

He takes a bite and moans while reaching the same point repeatedly and bites his neck and shoulder and so he licks, and Bruce thinks he can leave bruises, but Bruce can't take himself to care.

The abuse of his penis only makes him stronger and then Manef hits around his stomach and begins pumping his penis with gallows the same gallows as he hits inside him, protecting him from the hard beats.

She feels even better, and pumps the Manef furiously.

Bruce scrapes for the metal - who doesn't know what to do with his hands. He'd like to turn around so he could grab Manef his precious life.

Manef hits him like a wild animal tthedeep and overwhelming hard touching with ferocity and tapping stocking in and out hitting all over.

And the penis inside attacking it with ferocity reaching the same point repeatedly.

Every impulse is very hard, very rough, and if Bruce were a smaller man he would break.

Manef fucks him brutally. Bruce takes it.

His mind is swimming his blurred vision waves of pleasure followed by his loud and treble screams with each beat he stocked as if it were apiste tothe, all other forgotten problems, everything was gone except forr.

And the pleasure of both sides. Bruce swings blatantly forward in Manef'shand, and back to Manef'scock, wanting more. He wants everything.

Manef's not so big Bruce don't know how he'll ever be able to walk again after that, but he doesn't care.

It is huge and yet it is and devastates its naked â€œreaching without mercy rest without mercy to and beating and beating and beating and coming in and out reaching the same point reaching his prostate his screams and manef growls.

And amid the deep and strong stockings reaching his point of pleasure screams and groaned scratches and whining, and Manef snatches his neck.

That's all he can do to stand up, his knees are shaking.

The tremor pools squeeze dearly in Bruce'sstomach.

Your balls squeeze against Manef'sfist.

The orgasm that tears through Bruce's body is like nothing he's every sense before - it's the most intense pleasure he's ever known about.

He opens his mouth and completely howl, shaking in Manef's grip and firing his seeds through Manef's hands and with a squirt.

And it spirals all over the closet part of the locker room messing and splashing running throughout the closet, his naked onesqueezes and he sees stars.

It's amazing. It's so fucking amazing.

He feels exhausted and his entrance squeezes around Manef's penis while he feels his penis his veins go all the way inside him reaching the same point by hitting his testicles.

And he moans resoking as his walls squeeze around Manef's penis he doesn't know why the man behind him growls and continues to beat him momentarily guesses the brunette hasn't come and continues to hit and beat.

He tries to writhe stay away push, but and received with a growl and a push toward the closet trapping and continuing to fuck he dug upfaster.

And opening your legs further and squeezing your penis starting over pumping your penis with the same gallows as the attacks.

With a strong and deep bump pounding and hitting his prostate with a scream and listening to Manef's growls he cries out.

-Ma... Manef... Please... – And he and he pushed and stocked and holding in the closet listening to the roars and stockpiled the pleasure and pain of the onslaught he moaned and resfolega and

He still hardens hard by Manef's hands that stimulates him and pumps him he touches by pushing toward the closet and he roars in his heard.

\- I haven't finished with you yet, Bruce, far from it.

And don't think you came mean I'm satisfied doesn't mean I'm going to stop.

In various impulses and stocked followed by beats pushing toward the closet pounding and snapping body against body feeling the metal buckle pounding herass.

And the fabric scraping his back stocked after stockings pounding and hitting and propelling his body hitting his prostate with growls in his ear.

And then kneading his ass with each thrust and with a final boost Manef squeezes so hard on cheek beats Bruce's closet at him, and Manef.

And he stays some time inside him and at some point he was lying buried inside him and belly on the floor and after a while he retreats with a strong, sudden tug.

Bruce holds there while spasms and Bruce's penis empties, all over Manef'shand.

Bruce needs to put all his energy to breathe, he's a stupid heavy-cloudy lush-cloudy shipwreck that can't see straight.

As soon as Manef pulls Bruce's knee buckle.

Without that support, he knocks down the front, sprammed against the closet and falling against the closet, and while the semen drips, sticky, to the ground.

It is covered by a thin glow of shower water and sex sweat, and his stomach soaked in his own sperm.

The locker room smellsmusky.

And he distinctly as bruce sex is still facing the locker room, and presses his forehead against the ground.

He is sated and too soft to move and he is taken in bride form and is washed and loaded toward the room.

And he saw manef's negotiations had bought a property next to his and they would fly to Gotham the next day.

He saw his suitcase and looked around him and so his accessories and put on the communicator of his plane and wearing his clothes and guarding Batman'sarmor.

And while packing his bags and put them on his shoulder he received with the signal he opened the door of his suite and then he was greeted by anemployee.

And this one who also came with a guard who so took his bags and so drove him directly to the count's private airport.

He saw the man who grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him and so massaged and groping his body before dropping it and thus releasing him.

Climbing the private plane and so seconds later he heard the sign and climbing the stairs he climbed up to him while the employee in turn were depositing hisbags.

And he was accompanied by the immortal demon and then he flew with the speed of his plane so fast.

And it was necessary, he crossed the sea and soon he arrived in the United States and so he arrived in Gotham, the plane landed at the private airport where he landed.

And andsperanding that his identity would be revealed or the worst, but two days had passed and without giving satisfaction to Alfred why he came so quickly he looked in a letter that appeared in his mailbox without sender.

I'm going to come after you. " They put around the corner he went out through the lobby and went down the stairs entering the cave he donned the armor without paying attention to themessage.

And he entered the batmovel, and went through the streets and with automatic signal he parked the car camouflaged him and so he with his rope he positioned himself on the window ledge and began patrolling...

A few hours later, in the darkness of the night...

Amid night patrol he heard a scream and several other troublemakers straying from a nearby street dweller to a small church in a cemetery...

He was heading towards a criminal who had run and thus leaving the homeless man lying near an alley and adstering a homeless man dressed only in tatters he threw the batarangues.

And so ran he chased each of the meliantes when he gave birth to a dark and deserted road

He looked, saw surrounded by what was not homeless, but in fact evil and winged beings, they turning their front with scalywings.

And he then saw a huge bat emerging from the c,toward the demonman, which was immense that he transformed, who saw naked with erect penis toward him he spoke in a thick voice.

I'm going to fuck you.

His thoughts came into conflict and now everything turned upside down he had two ways to take, one let the man fuck in the greatesttranquility.

The u spice up the situation and instead of staying or running and hindering the moment of a fuck.

He took the second option. - That if you can catch me... - The dark knight said.

He ran through a cathedral and jumped through another building using one of his ropes, passing through the edge of the building, being chased by bat monsters and vampire and his wingedlord.

And then landing on top of a gargoyle a bad way on his stumbling leg he fell, before he plummeted hit his head on a narrow parapet, but before the unconsciousness.

And he was caught by an arm of hairy robes a hairy cape and fluffy the owner of it, whose vampire teeth and sharpened him touched him caught him in his lap flying through the sky and said.

\- I had not escaped so easy, my love, before dawn I will take it and claim it as mine, and so it will be for every night. - Said.

"And you had not escaped me again.

And heading towards the cemetery as the dark knight struggled his eyes under neath the hood widened with that person.

\- You can try, but I won't turn myself in so easy, you and a fool in thinking I'm going to leave it that way. " He said.

"I would never lie with you... And he was teasing him well.

\- Always the same story, always the same litany, is not even, my love. - It said with the dark knight in his arms.

\- You have no hope and you don't take care of it. "We've been through this more than once, isn't it, Batman.

He descended vertically and pushed him between a narrow cut while kneeling and sat dragging back amid the cemetery grass and some narrow lapids.

Being surprised by an angry expression where he tore off his belt by throwing him away without any worries he tore his armor as if they were rags and tore off his mask as if it were just an old hoodie.

\- You will learn that the choice does not and yours in these matters. " I said. - our agreement is well-specified, you signed a contract with me.

\- But not like that, not all the time, not like that, and not wrapped in walking corpses. " Retreating.

Revealing to himself as a dark snowthat arose his burning back his clothes disappeared and thus showing his captive his gloriously naked sculpturalbody.

And very male thick legs strong muscles and defined he had hair in the groin and his thick penis wrapped in black hair around his crotch and were carved into marble stone.

Pulling towards him picking up his arm he kept in pis and his bodys glued toand his bodyrubbing on his his groins touching himself.

That's the way. "Growled towards him.

And kissed him fervently devouring his mouth with his mouth and lips saliva connected, using his seduction and attraction skills he entered his mind, amid the animalistic kiss of hismouth.

And with his tongue where he kissed him sucking his tongue and licking the ceu from his mouth, and soon after his hair cover fell to the ground, and with hungry eyes he opened, looked at his legs.

And it was where he growled and the zombies emerged, digging from their graves and climbing the surface, amid the snowthat arose around they released his legs, receiving by groans and choking.

And he sighs and thus holding them high, he putting open v-shaped open open revealing his ass, and kissing him non-stop, even though he enjoying his mouth and holding the inside of his little scratches.

And he put his two penises to rub amid kisses and rubbing, their bodies united, he moaned and raised above the cut and saw the names were Thomas and Marta Wayne and was there.

And it was where he would take away his innocence and more often the same, when he took his partner's virginity, exposing his gloriously naked penis sculptural body and hard penis, thick, purple and erect wrapped in black hair.

And it was where nothing more were than seventeen inches of limb, and he with orders where each vampire returned to hold his legs away, he began to enter with his fingers in his anus.

And with his legs raised he knelt on top of the cut, and put his fingers first one after two doing scissor-shaped and beating faster inside.

His cries and groans of pain and pleasure were drowned out by the sounds of the thunder and the roar of the wind, that the thunderstorms and lightning were seen throughout gotham city'ssky.

Andste used his fingers to penetrate his anus, and this began to suck his penis, and to take small bites on his cochas and groin, without scoring or sticking fully and the quicker stockwork.

And soon another finger was gathering forming three fingers, where he inevitably began to reach his prostate, his louder screams, were drowned out by the sound of rain that looked at both and all vampires around them.

Even unintentionally his body reacted to his prostate stimuli his groans and screams were a mixture of pleasure and pain, his penis reacted to the stimulus and became harder andharder.

And it was being sucked by the vampire's lips this soon put all its length in his mouth, and then stocked his naked oneand after several minutesof stockinghe moaned and screamed hallucinatingly.

And they came with waves and more waves of pleasure he came with tears in the vampire's mouth this dropping his limb softened and removing his fingers and lying on topofhim.

And that's where he held his hips at the top and getting on top of him putting the thick penis head first and then slowly the length of it going through his muscle rings.

Bruce felt that his anus tried to expel the vampire's penis, felt extended and excruciating pain involving him passing through each ring and slowly penetrating him enteringslowly.

And going through each ring filling through the inside and feeling the penis wide, and so beating throughout its extension he felt the testicles in his ass.

And soon he stopped several minutes, but not giving enough time to adjust to the length.

Because every time I fucked him, he felt pain, it was something he couldn't stop, the stockand sit every time.

And so lying on top of his body he began to retreat and with only his head inside pushing and so he used his ass as alever.

And so his piss in the cuthe pushed with his hips and soon a process of going and going in and out with screams and roars muffled by the sounds of the wind and the rain falling on his back and watering their bodies.

\- My name and Manef the first of all the demons of the desert and you belong to me. - Whispered in yourear.

And as he stocked his ass and sucked his nipples biting and licking massaging with his hands.

And squeezing his nipples he moaned by stocking his anus non-stop, the screams and tears mingled the water that fell from the sky.

And in their muscular bodies he had his arms and legs open stretched by the hands of thousands of vampires around.

With more and more gallows and vitality he sucked his neck while Batman moaned together and gnawed with gallows with wet movements his bodies covered by water from the chuva.

And the body beats against body, rubbing his hands on his body with each beat being stocked and brutally entering his anus reaching his prostate with gallows he screamed with pain and pleasure.

He beat in and out with gallows putting the full length of his penis with everything, and thus hitting his prostate with each beat their bodies swinging with vitality, his breathstogether.

And his penis trapped between the bodies the smell of sex impregnating the air, his ass being raised with each stock, and cutting her down from them reverberating his movements faster and faster.

And the blood dripping from its inside the noise of the slap of body beats against body, and the rough groans the nails scratching his chest were huge.

And they andblackram, their white canine teeth, with each roar being drowned out by lightning and thunderstorms and their penis trapped in the body above him.

Increasingly fast, strong and deep minded beats, passing the entire length of the wide penis making him moan, waves of pleasure from the stimuli of each beat on his prostate made himscream.

And turn his face sideways and the man claimed his lips with passion, amid the strong and deep beats, his ass being erected with violence.

And the testicles hitting his ass, the rough hair squearing his entrance, each ring of muscles being enlarged.

And having spasms, and the thick penis passing with violence faster and faster, he felt his spine hurt the troubleofthe stocked waves ofelectricity.

And his own heavy penis and testicles being pressed by the body that went and came in and out the pleasure passed through every pore of his body mixed with water and the wet tapas of his bodies.

The beats made him turn his eyes if they turned on the orbits and saw more than thunderstorms he saw a white light for each stockhitting without resting his prostate and there lookingeverywhere.

And without rest he saw looking up where they read very clearly the names of his parents he was being fucked right on top of his parents' graves and was enjoying it.

Soon amid the pain being replaced by the beats in the prostate he moaned screamed and was about and screamhalliously, increasingly hoarse and when the man in the middle of the stocked he pulled his neck.

And then bit him, sipping his blood with gallows, and the beats faster and faster, and when he had no strength to scream if whining.

And he felt his tongue go through his hole and healing it, and soon after he hadn't stopped and with gallows bit his own wrists.

And opening up tearing and thus pulling his mouth and putting his blood in his mouth forging him and sucking his blood, he bit and sucking his blood and at times that swallowed his blood, whose taste was metallic he felt the man if possible to go faster and faster.

Andand le beat with such brutality that the sounds were heard as it was beating, and brutal slaps of bodies attached to the water spread peppering around, and muffled the screams.

And the man's groans above him his broad penis hurt his blood flowed in by joining the water and so he soon removed his wrist from his mouth, where he kissed him sucking the blood that trickled lips.

And they were united and groaned, saliva and blood mixed and feeling their own stomach rummaging with violence where he took his wrist and healed him.

He moaned and began pumping his penis as he screamed, and so another bite around his neck he moaned and screamed, and soon after with the quick stockings and the skin slap against theskin.

And he came whose hoarse screams were heard and the stockings, these that made him lose his forces falling softly into the grave below him and with one last scream and cumming among his bellies.

Soon he beat and dug without rest beat and beat slaps sounds reverberating through the cemetery until he shouted an animaleous roar from the bottom of his throat, where he boasted torrents of semeninside.

And beating quickly then withdrew with a suction noise, and with hisses where his semen splashed throughhis partner's entire belly, and at the top semen dripping from outside his entrance from inside his hole.

And so with his erect penis dripping throughout his entrance, he milked his penis splashing through his body, covering semen, and ordered his demons.

And he listened to them with hiss, this turned him on his back lifting and so he stood behind him and hugging, his waist.

And he penetrated him at once biting his back and sucking his neck massaging his nipples, with his legs open he moaned and screamed at every beat, he roared in his ear.

And it brutally stocked them with strong body-to-body slap, constant beats and every onslaught inside where he reached his prostate with ferocity without stopping.

You and mine belong to me. – With each stock and picking up your penis and pumping it at the same speed as the stockings increasing

gradually and accelerating making hoarse screams and tears that confused the torrential rain.

\- Son of a bitch... - Hit directly on his prostate. " No... reaching his bundle of nerves.

I'm not yours. - Moanand whine in the middle of the stock. "I can't take it anymore, stop. - Ganiu in the middle of the stock.

\- Fuck... - Knock in and out. - Stop... - Come in and out. - Fuck... - More stocked. Stop... Fuck - Entering reaching your nerve directly...

You bastard. – Directly in your prostate. - Pervert... Then... - And so i started more and faster.

"His son of a bitch... – Stocked behind the vampire knew where to hit, knew where to hit him, he dug up by hitting him accurately directly into his prostate.

"It can't... - Come in and out.

\- I don't want to... - It touched directly on your prostate. Fuck... Not like this.

" Not here... Not on top... There... Fucking... FROM MY PARENTS' TUMULATIONS. " And he cried.

\- You're very coherent, not even Bruce. " He said.

" And I'd better hit right not and even, my little bat. - And so its more and more frantic brutal beats fast and powerful.

And in a powerful beat stocking directly on your prostate getting a powerful and snoring scream. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Say that next time. "He ronroned the vampire in his ear amid the beats.

And this moaning and pleading for an eminent enjoyment while his own penis came to life getting harder and more swollen.

\- There will be... - A scream and resfolego squeaky in deeper stockings.

"There won't be a next time. - His swollen and heavy testicles his inner walls contracting by feeling his penis coming in and out. - Fuck...

\- You, you say that, always, have no choice, my love. - Being greeted by a laugh and a growl and erratic and deep beats hitting his prostate with gallows making him see stars and turning his face from side to side.

He screamed and the other roars at every strong beat entering the entire length and taking off with unrestrained fury and soon theymoaned.

And they screamed until they came together and each squirting with gallows.

"I'm going to take out any control you have, I'm going to make you faint for pleasure and exhaustion.

"And so you did.

Soon he heard squeals and hiss and each of his captors that kept him trapped, holding his limbs to lower him making the four-way stay, he saw the creatures with redeyes.

And holding down the holding strapped to the ground, where they cramted his ass and holding his arms and legs and so without waiting.

And he was penetrated again, Menef stood behind him and holding his back on the ground and pulling and pushing his hips.

They were frantic and hallucinatory, powerful and animalistic, their body convulsed with every powerful and accurate blow.

When I encountered his penis that penetrated him hallucinatingly swinging and forcing her to open to accommodate his huge penis that dug him the roars and hisses by opening his legs and keeping him in place.

He shouted a mixture of pain and pleasure the shame the humiliation being stocked with gallows the noise of rain to water.

And this one that fall on his back, and the skin slap against wet and cold skin the longing for groans drowned by the thunderstorms and rain.

And it came with the storms around him and in the midst of his screams and hiss, had one of the vampires who were not holding approaching and grabbed his penis.

And starting pumping at the same hallucinatory pace as the stockhills, it looked like vampires were strong keeping him stuck in place.

And that even if he got into debate amid the stockings and knocks inside in gallows and depth, the strong beats and the noise and deep stock, his screams drowned out by the thunderstorms, their wet bodies.

And being stocked with gallows, he moaned and screamed at every beat, each enters and exits, enters and exits, he rotated his neck, swallowing water and the vampire who dug him up on his back.

And with each beat scorching and pushing with slaps bottoms, and wet noises of suction and groans, his own penis being pumped at the same pace as the beats.

And the rattling of the scumpers cramming with gallows by strong hands and his partner, bothered increased by the precision beats with each intrusion and reaching with gallows his prostate.

His hard and thick penis to the point of bursting, the penis that penetrated him with gallows entering his interior that crossed his walls with gallows, the hands of the vampire who lined him to cram hisass.

And the beats on his ass, the rhythmic movement of his pelvis, hands all over the part of his body, beat the testicles on his ass, every stowled his body groped and groped by several hands.

And amid his arms and legs were erected and separated, either side in the air with his body facing down he ejaculated with hand and stimulate his prostate.

And while he felt the viscous liquid filling his interior, and so again turned down with his body stuck to the air without at least they stopped holding.

And the demon stocking his inside he felt the vampire scorching his waist lying on top of him being suspended in the air on top of his parents' cut.

And even if the demon's hand and is still pumping his penis, the demon with open wings began to lie on top of him.

And then lifting and lowering with gallows his hips and ass, with each of his sharp and deep beats he raising his own hips and ass, his wings in the air he moans and roars.

And then he lowered him with gallows, and with that scorching his waist forcing him to go against his penis, which penetrated him with his arms that forcing him to be penetrated.

And while each of those zombies and vampire who held him roared together, with every body slap that followed his penis being pumped.

And going at the same pace as each beat the blood from its inside dripping on everybeat.

And the demon biting his neck and sucking his blood attached to deep and strong beats, hugging and stroking his body, walking through his hips, climbing up to his chest and massaging and pinching his skin.

And squeezing her nipples with every deeper and stronger beat, the union of rain and storm to wind and thunderstorms, which followed muffled the sounds of screams and laments.

And the fact that a vampire is pounding his hips and raising his hips, exposing them to his body and loose hole at four winds, and leveraging as if it were a high-speed piston.

And licking, his neck being sucked and his penis being pumped at the same speed as the stock, which followed until a lament he followed from screams and skin slaps.

And wet and with water and blood dripping from his body below him, with nails piercing his skin and hips with marks of his hands and his testicles with deep beats.

And going with strong, slaps and stockings so fast and speed that it increased he felt a way of penetration every time he hit his prostate with each beat.

Fainting and waking up wandering between consciousness and unconsciousness while the other man gave his last stock.

And he poured into his interior overflowing the sides by his viscous and wet interior his semen sneezed and hit his belly and withdrew.

And then lifting with his eyes watching the man and giving orders with hiss to let him go and so he saw that his abused anus wasbleeding.

And whose semen trickled into spasms then uttering words in an ancient language he healed his wounds.

Soon the vampires returned to their hideouts through the alleys, graves and sewers and their graves, which were near the cemetery, many of them entered mausoleums, and he took the man in hislap.

And transmuting into an immense bat and flew through the rainy skies of Gotham City, flying over the storm whose rays and thunderstorms cut him and his.

And there were clouds denstos and thick covered thecisuand obscured its trajectory, forming dark shadows until the mansion...

Even looking up still naked he flew over the city and toward wayne's mansion, went toward the suite, he opened the window of his room and entered the suite and so he and threw in the bedbed quilts.

And then soon without worry not knowing how his legs reached open, if throwing on top of him there was a huge man on topof him equally naked him.

And swinging his pelvis against his entrance, stocking his entrance by tapping and entering and going biting his joint from his neck drinking his blood and bathing his lips with his own.

Andand le bit his wrist and poured his blood on his lips on every movement of his hips and rubbing their bodies on each other, he was beating being received from groans.

And his cries he had his lips claimed and his legs hugging the demon's waist and whose lips lowered and bit his neck, amid wild sex his bites and the stockings swayed.

And the bed below him stirred the sheets that glided through the bed the floor, went faster and wilder beating inthes brutally and lifting their hips into the air.

And amid his frantic movements and his screams squeezing his red lips and blood dripping his conscience poured out into his blood.

And he made fun of him before he passed out listening to the beats come in and out and out and heard a roar or a howl...

When he woke up several hours later, only the pain of penetration chased him into the semen trickled between his tremblestrains.

And his inner walls contracting the demon was no longer in bed, he looked around and saw that by his side in pe lowered on him the man raised his face picking up on his chin and kissed him on his lips and soon said.

\- I'm going to get you later, no matter how hard you resist or how much i'm always going to get you. " Isaid.

And it was like that wrapped in smoke turned into a bat and I go through the window leaving him in his doubts, insecurities and pains.

It took him a few hours to get up and so staggering out of the dirty semen bed as he felt the vampire seeds flow between his tremble scums, he limped toward theshower.

And then he opened the box and stood under the shower turned on the water and spent several minutes washing in hot water until he removed all the fluids there were bitemarks.

And the marks of the demon's fingers on his scratches the testicle marks on his ass and bite mark on his crotch and neck and his nipples marked with sucked.

And so he came down and Alfred was preparing his breakfast was in the morning after all, and so he writhed in pain and discomfort.

He thought about avoiding gotham cemetery, so he stood leaning against the bathroom tile with his head and several minutes later he left, dried up with the towel that was hangingoutside.

And then putting on a robe he went down the stairs and followed through the lobby, went toward the room and the clock put the password and opened and went down the stairs and put on his armor.

And the pains of penetration were still alive, he entered the batmovel and drove out of the cave he went out through the forests and followed down the street, to a alley and left the car there coming out of it lifted the armored safety of the car.

And when he took a batarangue he hung up a building while investigating the perimeter, it was a dark, misty night then jumped down a ledge and followed by another throwing the batarangue.

And he jumped between a gargoyle and saw right next to a crime alley, were three armed robbers shooting two women and a child in an alley, just behind gotham's old cathedral.


	7. Chapter 7

19

And he threw the batarangue and jumped on a vertical descent, jumping with everything to the ground toward the bad guys as he fell right the two women metamorphized and jumped on top of him.

And as giant bats tearing their clothes revealing gigantic wings shapes and monstrous revelations, and the child growing up and turning into a bat.

And demon and soon thrown back, on top of a bucket, falling pushed and pulled he was pressed on the wall he kicked the two vampires gave a somersault.

And a vertical jump he pushed the other two on top of the vampires and ran out of the alley towards a side street...

He should have known that the vampire would set a trap like that he should know, soon being chased by vampires who emerged like snowcoming out of shadows and side alleys.

He knew it was a trap to be fucked by an obsessed vampire, but can't help turning a street he was surprised by a creep tearing hislime.

And with a claw and pulled he gave a flyer jumping over a garbage bucket and running soon they emerged more running towards him...

He was cramed into a alley and pushed and so gallows to cram his ass he had his calca lowered and soon he was penetrated nothing but scream and moaned when pressed on the wall he had his legsopen.

And soon the demon was after him penetrated him for several minutes and stocked deep his legs and his head down holding on the brick wall and resfoleging in choking.

And amid the attacks he moaned and screamed the strong vampire hugging his hips and so he moaned and resfoleged and so he screamed at every stocking directly into his furitered prostate.

And his growls behind him, he had no more words he felt his testicles hit his ass and so several minutes in the middle of the stockings he enjoyed at the same time.

And all the demon so he let him go after putting his calca and underwear in the midst of the semen trickled that he impregnated and wet his calca.

He had been released and so ran limping and jumping until he reached his house avoiding leaving the mansion with numerous excuses and others more

Days later he couldn't avoid having to go directly to a Wayne company meeting.

He was faced for several hours ten shareholders, at a business meeting directly the Manef himself casting sinful looks in his direction, it was a grueling hour.

And it was a flood of a life full of a vampire willing to fuck and fuck his ass, especially in his own company, to which he should decide on the ventures, quotas, scholarships.

And ouremployees, student internships whose technology scholarships, and even modernization of old Gotham, and exports of ores and natural gas from the now defunct Middle East.

And to his happiness he had withdrawn his actions from those incinerated lands a week before the attacks, this awashed his actions at astronomical levels, the next pharmaceutical drugs.

And it was being made and were created by his company, and hopeless and so he can not run at the end of the meeting he was caught by the arm by Cain at the end of the meeting.

And andhalf the way to it he said with a loaded English accent, hours of a meeting with various subjects.

At the end of all this he was constantly poked by two people his new partner, Manef and Lucius who seemed suspicious and at that time he felt uncomfortable, one thing was to be fucked in the dark.

And in one place where there would be only vampires, another was in his own company, every time it almost fell asleep, and when he didn't really fall out of sleep.

And his penis being handled by Manef'ssillyhands, at that time he no longer fell asleep, orwhen.

And he was pressed and poked, under the table his little scratches were groped making him stay alert, and when he felt the vampire's hands groping his penis.

And theu when the man passed his hands on hiships or even when he tried to unbutton his fly.

And he tried to walk away, but realized he would raise suspicions so he was quiet and felt the man unbutton his calcas stick his hands inside his calca his tissue farfailing.

And thenpuxar his penis out hard and needy, he pulled and approached more as he asked for his opinion, at that time he whispered in his ear.

"I'm so hard, you're excited, your pink, hot penis, in my hands, hard as purple, I know that if you put your hands on my dick. "And so he put one of Bruce's hands on hispenis.

And all this to his astonishment he was hard and cold like a marble stone, he felt the semen dripping like his.

\- It's going to be the same thing later. " Isaid.

And amid the pumping of the limb, and in the middle of the meeting he tried not to offer or moan then he almost went crazy trying to contain his breath and feeling his penis in the man's icy hands.

And he started pumping and pulling the foreskin play with his balls and in the end he felt ejaculate in Manef'shands, choking he took a glass of water.

And then he choked on the glass of water, when he ejaculated into the man's hands, he listened and felt Lucius' gaze toward him, and that was when the meeting ended and was hastily pulled by Cain.

\- Please, Mr. Wayne, I can call Bruce... - And without waiting too many words, Bruce tried to pull his arm without waiting amid his discomfort the man was rubbing himself in him, very close, and said uncomfortable,

And of course, Bruce's fine. " He said trying to untangle himself, but was pulled down the hall of the company and so he spoke in the middle towards the bathroom,

\- Good, we need to have a private conversation, a very profitable and private business conversation, they walked down the aisle.

And so he looked was pushed towards the end of the hall and so asked horny and thus grabbing his arm he asked with a crush on his neck.

Where's your living room? "Right down the hall. "He said hand in hand to the vampire.

He was practically placed in the man's lap toward his office and so he was pushed toward the table, trying to lean on himself and before turning the body fully saw that the demon locked the door behind him.

And he tried to run coming out of the table, the vampire ran out of the door towards him, and so when turning he was pushed toward the immense window glass.

And his neck was licked and sucked, his cliffed calcas slipping to his heels.

And he sucked his neck and pulled his neck, his calcas and his unbuttoned shirt, were unbuttoned so fast, with an immense speed without tearingr

And being lowered, at that time he had his legs open his cheeksscattered.

And his ass spied and he heard the zipper noise and the next second pushed toward the impaled glass holding his hands on either side of the window.

And penetrated by a hard, thick penis, one of his hands holding his hips and the other pumping his penis at that time.

The movement goes and goes he groaned turning his face and lowering chokingand resfoleging thepushing and pulling in and out, at that moment manef's pelvis movement.

And bholding and beating amid his cries and laments and so his hard penis he felt hard and cold in and out like rocks

And its warm walls around the icy penis, rubbing his own hot penis, and the very warmth of the glass from the huge window of full body, screaming and resfoleging amid frantic and animalistic stockings.

And the beats and more beats putting the full length of your penis in and out with fury and more and more speed.

\- You kid... - Choking being hugged and groping amid the stocking of his anus.

"You bastard. – Choked amid the frantic attacks of Manef's penis

You like that kid. "He said licking the lobe of his ear amid the frantic stockings.

"Like this bastard. " He said pushing and hugging his hips and waist pumping his penis at the same speed as the attacks.

"Trying to get away from my dick, as always, no and even, Bruce? " He said.

But I have something to say... - Sucking and licking your neck.

"You will not run away from me, you belong to me, you can run, but your body will goto desire my touch, gobegging for my dick. -Said.

"And you will remember, react to my presence.

\- And that's impossible. - Rosnou amid accurate blows directly to his prostate.

"Your touch... - Rosnou. " That's never going to happen. " I said.

His hot breath forming in the window in contrast, his face being pulled twisted and kissing him, his lips touching hungry and washes, and sucking the lobe of his ear, biting hisneck.

And with the cold breath he felt around his neck, kissed his lips, amid the stock, he felt like a high-class prostitute, it was nothing more than a night of being fucked.

And he choked amid the thrusts of his prostate with fury and speed, pushed him, but in vain he was pressed on the wall feeling the penis hard, smooth and cold coming in and out.

And snapping his buttocks, and tried to kick with his hands to just have his legs further apart, the man amid the kiss of his lips he pushed more strongly, but he was pulled.

And so falling into his lap being impaled and at that time he was hugged, amid the up and down, he tried to untangle, pull, but his hands were trapped one behind his back.

And the man tried to run, on his side being trapped, trying to away, the skin-skin slapping, and so he whispered amid the upand down.

"You won't escape. – His hot breath in contrast to the devil's hot and steamybreath, and trying to crawl, with his penis inside him impaling the smaller man.

"You couldn't do this to me... - Trying to talk, but he didn't stand a chance.

You're not going to escape. - The man turned him aside and lifting ones of his legs up, amid hitting his penis directly into his prostate, and hitting his testicles on hisass.

And holding on to his hips pushing and pulling whispering in his ears he tried to loosen himself, writhing, turning his body, but in vain, and so he trying to get up him.

And briefly second held and twisted his penis from inside him and cocking and running from afar he heard a growl and snapping of pain, the way he twisted dotheum even into him.

And outside squeezing his body rubbing in his getting screams, and screams and increasingly shrill and loud treble screams, and rosnados moaned and offerings, choking and resinting amid the stockings.

And they were increasingly rapid being observed by vampires and collective groans and strong hisses, their blood being drained and their eyes turning around the orbits he screamed and shouted the pain and discomfort of the attacks.

And the light waves that followed him he moaned and moaned and screamed amid the increasingly quickest and more uncommunal stoweds raising his buttocks he screamed and listened to the growls.

And he felt every powerful stock, they said, he thought where the pain of the stockwork will be.

And it was accompanied bythe annoyor of penetration, waves of pain and electricity that roamed his body, and soon in the midst of a particularly deep stock.

And in a change of angle made him have spasms and screaming and moaning, he screamed and resinued he heard a laugh a growl in his ear whispering.

And the man forcing him to lie down and tear the remains out of his own clothes and throw them to the ground and lying on top of him, positioning himself at hisentrance.

And while the man beneath him with his legs raised, raised and away, while the man his long thick legs shape.

And the muscular body, his strong sculptural body carved in white marble, he was in the middle of his legs raised high, and fazendhim.

And when crossing around his waist, when without giving any warning penetrated him by lying on top of him pushing his body into the middle of thebed.

And getting inside him and pistonado, he began to come in and start a process of going and going hard, lowering his head taking his lips.

And ra claiming his lips with gallows and dominance, and putting his tongue where he played with his lips and his moist cave.

And in constant motion where he hit coming in and out he moaned with his tight entrance, this wall of muscles squeezed his penis and contracted with his movements.

And hugging his waist and rubbing his bodyand itwas where he kissed his lips by walking through his mouth with his tongue and sucking his neck he beat frantically.

Even if Bruce Wayne did not proud of the situation and neither know how he arrived at that location, or in this situation he began to feel the mixed shame and pleasure, that a short time he had sex with Manef.

And he was still tight, and so it was like it was the first time, whenever they had sex it was the first time, stocking with gallows and precision changing angles.

And it was all an effort to reach his prostate, being greeted with loud screams and hoarse he moaned and screamed at every stock.

Bruce at first felt pain from penetration forcing him to accept his fulfillment, and widening his rings he felt a bother with each stock, but was replaced by pleasure and electricwaves.

And that ran through his body and his hoarse and groaning screams, his jagged breaths losing his folego and moaning, with his legs being raised and the noises increasingly going faster.

And it was thende he lifted his legs and put them away the skin slap against the skin, increasingly rapidly the roughness of the erratic and deep attacks.

And he moaned and screamed giving thanks to God that no one would go up to his room if he wouldn't see his look of deep pleasure.

And as he watched the sine of his total lack of control and shame, he screamed scandalously, and their bodies went against the other his ass being raised and his penis coming in and out with everything.

And then beating his testicles on his buttocks, his hair squeaking his entrance that contracted, and his own hard penis trapped between their bodies, wet and dripping, his entrance that gave spasms.

And his penis squeezed by their bodies the body beats, giving strong tapas to every deep entrance, the man above him wore his legs holding on the bed and leveraging with his ass.

And that he would go up and go up to each stapled these frequently by beating his prostate, making him scream and moan electric waves and pleasure by walking his body his eyes watching stars and the man sucking his nipples.

Trying to hold the sheets below him the squeak of the bed, the mattress rising and descending from the bed, and the smell of sex impregnating the environment.

And the growling man who seemed hallucinated he grunted like a wild beast, and growls where he bit his neck.

And then sucking him in process, he arched his back and with each strong beat the discomfort attached to his pleasurable stockings, he screamed and screamed by resinching his warm, sweaty skins.

And the beats of their bodies with shrill sounds of constant tapas, and fierce and hallucinating until in constant movements comes in and out and out he screamed.

And he soon felt his eminent orgasm and came in his defined stomachs soon contracting and squeezing his penis that entered and skirted he moaned disconsolate.

And so each strong and fast slap stretched and reverberated through the room, faster and faster, and rising and descending with their hips with each onslaught if possiblefaster.

And he screamed and soon with every quick beat of in and out, he lowered his body by turning Bruce's neck and biting him amid skin beats against skin, the strong tapas of their bodies.

And he began to penetrate her, his teeth around his neck and sorver his blood in groans and screams, with stocapped where he reached his prostate.

And he screamed moaning and roaring, and the blood being sucked by his lips and coming down his throat he beat his own penis as hard as steel, he felt horny and euphoric.

And that the shrill slaps of body against body the loud noise, and the suro dripping from his body, and soon after he stopped drinking his blood where he healed his wounds with his tongue and saliva.

And with each beat he bit his own wrist and opened his good dripping the blood, forcing him to drink his blood by grabbing his neck and lips in constant beats of hisbodies.

And while swallowing for brief minutes and then pulled him out, licking his arm and scaring him and thus holding on to his hips keeping him in place, and beating him with his ass.

And rising from above below claiming his lips in a wet kiss sucking his saliva and with his tongue going through his mouth and feeling his blood and then cleaning his moist cave.

And the annoyor of penetration continued and soon the man also came squirting between his stomachs between the attacks and the demon came squirting inside feeling that it overflowed from his interior and trickled down the sides being lying on recovering the folego.

He had given his virginity to a vampire, his body was raped and fucked countless times, he was fucked and his body taken like his soul, he had fought several times and severaltimes.

And it was always lost and it was fucked so many times that it lost count, and was soon a monster fucked by a vampire, the oldest, the first of them all.

And that I didn't even know, all because of a deal for a criminal, just one of several times, before and after in so many different places.

Andle did not want at first, the shame of indulging in pleasure, and was a foreigner letting his legs fall next to his body in bed, he looked outside the window the rain that fell.

And so the penis buried inside him he tried to stir his hips and soon came a pain a twinge and the man raised his face and looked at him.

\- How about we start working on our relationship and making a contract with our companies? " He asked with a smile of white teeth.

\- We've done this more times than I can count. " He moaned the smaller man.

\- Already, but not only that, I want another contract. "He said licking his face.

\- Do you have sex with all your partners? "He asked curiously.

He looked toward his face and said disliked.

Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. " Rosnava. " he said.

\- This question is getting old and beaten. " I said. "I hear so much that you're running out of fun. " I said.

Bruce noted the vampire's face seriously, and at that time he smiled, began a very tasty laugh, laughing a little and spoke between tears when he understood the issue.

\- So you and always wondered if and ordinary have sex with your business partner? " He asked.

Besides me, who asked that? " He asked at the time and thinking better. And over the years how many partners you've been. - Asked

Lucius Fox. " Said Cain...

Lucius... Repeated. " You fucked Lucius Fox. " He tried to think coherently.

\- No... - He said choking on the issue. - Don't fuck... - I said. "He asked the same question as you. " I said.

When is it? "He asked trying to loosen up the grip, but the vampire left him.

\- After our sex session, when he met us on the porch, you didn't want to anymore. -

Who else. "He said with a bulging look of fear.

No one but. "I meant it.

No one. "He repeated Bruce looking directly into his eyes.

\- No, no one, I chose you, just you, over millions of years. " I said.

And your wives. "He asked fearfully.

\- They were just a trophy for a business deal.

And I'm not? " He asked.

No, that's all, you were more than a business deal. " I said. "You and different. "I said, my obsession. "My inspiration, you conquered me before i were even the man, but Batman.

\- And that's different in what? " He asked.

\- I didn't find any other way to fuck you, I found no way to ask, or get close to you, something like having you for me. " I said.

\- I haven't seen any other ways. " I said.

"To have you by my side forever.

\- I'm not just a beautiful body. " I said.

Did you have anything to do with the terrorist? " He asked.

\- Nothing but being related to marriage, but you're the only one I've been keeping an eye on. " I said.

"I just took advantage of the fact that you got to my land. " He said.

"I found it an immense opportunity to find a way to get close to you, that having you by my side. " I said.

"You are the source of my obsession.

\- You and the most worthy, worthy of me. "He said stroking his face.

"I claimed it, and now and forever, I will not let anyone take you from me, no one, take you, you belong to me, unless I allow. " I said.

What did Lucius do to him? " He asked.

\- Nothing... - He said kissing his face little kisses.

Bruce pulled his face away and pulled his face toward him and asked dangerously with his Batman voice, looking like an ice.

\- What did you do, Manef? - Asked looking towards him and getting a intrigued look when he was answered.

\- I just hypnotized him. " I said. - And so far after I need to sign export and technology contract, I don't have sex with anyone. "He said looking at his body.

Why didn't you tell me? " He asked.

We had a fight. " Answered as an end the question.

\- I don't intend to stay here forever, and I'm not going to have any relationship with you unless you tell the truth. "I said, but the vampire took his chin and spoke with red eyes.

\- Already and too late to say this, you will continue in my mansion atis change of mind and or I change your mind, and if you give yourself totally to me, I want you by my side - Said.

And then he walked away with it by removing his penis from inside the other man with a tug where there was a suction noise and then penetrating it as if it were a piston withgross.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Screamed with the fork of the stockand resuming the enter and exit.

\- You belong to me that's clear. "He said holding his arms beside his body.

Leveraging his hips with gallows he hit his hips by lifting and lowering reaching accurately and entering with everything, passing through his musclerings.

And then sucking her nipples and pounding her penis inside, stocking and hitting the prostate without rest.

And with each beat and stockwork changing angles and hitting it in and out.

Theforecof each stocker enters and goes out using his hips as he lifts and lowers in constant motion and ferocity his growls were matched in sound by Bruce's cries below him.

And having their legs open and skin slap against skin their sweaty bodies being against each other.

Shit... Fucking... Or God... – Moaned and screamed at every beat in increasingly rapid and stronger mind-blowing movements at the great depth ever faster and stronger their bodies going against each other.

\- And that's right... You're enjoying it... Your hole remains tight, and greedy swallowing all my dick, like the last time, and the more time you want more. " Hesaid.

And with each beat, lifting and reaching by lowering and leveraging every strong beat, holding his arms beside his body, which his legs shuddered and rising and shuddering.

And rummaging through his fingers of his feet contracted his legs and his penis was engorged and squeezed between their bodies trapped and hard their sweaty skins.

And dripping his sweat on peaks the scrambled bed squeaks and shook his hips and ass were raised from bed with each onslaught

\- You and my whore will always be ready for me, you and my... - Resfolegava and growling.

"His body has memorized my dick. - Growl in each onslaught every pelvic movement.

And leveraging his legs open and raised, from the bed in the process of going and going, enters and leaves, in frantic motion and constant spasms, in a hallucinated and growling cry, his nipples.

And sucking his neck being sucked, biting and scratching his nipples, he soon dropped his arms and held on to his hips, keeping him in place.

And this in turn he screamed hoarsely and without realizing that his arms were freed, in constant movements and stocked from his interior with ferocity.

And with very powerful blows and speed, Manef held on the inside of his thighs and lifted them by putting them up and kneeling in the

The bed between his legs dug him with more gallows and ferocity and constant speed he roared, with his ass in bed and having his legsraised.

And more separated, being pushed and pulled with more ferocity toward thebed.

And being penetrated with his thick penis, pushing and pulling his body into motion, and his penis trapped between abdomens, and their bodies, hard and dripping between the beats.

And swinging dripping and stocking, inside and outside, and receiving successive and scandalous screams, and groans, united to their growls.

And he beat fiercely toward his prostate, reaching that point fiercely, to his penis that penetrated him with speed, in constant movement of coming and coming.

And going towards the mattress pounding towards the bed, shook everything and rummaging through the mattress, scraping the floor the springs were from top to bottom.

And he trembled and the sheets pushed and dragged to the ground, processed the skin slap against skin, loud and good sound sounds, shrill of tapas and their skins finding and beating in motion.

He screamed and moaned the inner part of the cochas being held by his strong hands leaving marks of his nails and fingers with blood fillets dripping from these places.

His hoarse and hallucinated cries, the prostate being hit, attacked without mercy, like a piston, in constant movement of enters and leaves, puts and strips, he screamed and removed.

And being pushed and pulled toward the vampire's penis, which lifted his legs and moved them high, scattered obscenely, and next to his marked neck, rummaging, his eyes penetrating watching us his, his head from side to side, completely losing control, being greeted by his shrill screams, and his arms trying to hold somewhere pulling his sheets without any help or anchor..

Their bodies hitting motion, and his hard penis hitting a point where he went crazy, and as if he were about to explode, and then moving frantic and overwhelmingly that lostcontrol.

And any shame full of debauchery, he cried and screamed, loud and shrill, and ejaculated with two strong jets, high in his stomach, falling into bed.

And still moaning and whining, hoping the vampire will stop beating, but it was something in vain, the vampire beat his fierce and brutal stockwork.

Stop... can't... I was trying to beg. Slowly... – Begs and laments amid the powerful attacks and stockwork, their movements of their bodies waves of electricity that drove their consciousness crazy.

And he dug up by redoubling his efforts on his contracted and spasmodic walls with suction sounds, inside and the trouble of penetration, the stockings and enters and comes inpowerful.

And the annoyance at the same time wonderful, doubled to the point of hitting himself and screaming hallucinatingly amid the roars of the vampire who held his legs and stocked his anus reaching his prostate with speed.

\- You have nothing to want... - Said the vampire who dug him up with such speed that he leveraged him from the bed raising his hips andass.

And beating body against body with speed of strong stralated body-to-body slaps penetrating so often strong and deep.

And he beat continuously and hitting without rest for several minutes, his screams and whine were heard all over the room if not throughout the mansion, and the beasts watchingaround.

And he saw the beasts, the vampires, the zombies, his red and bright eyes, shining around and on the walls as beasts and repteis and he turned his face around, and listened to his roars and hiss, of pleasure.

And to his fascination he saw his hard penis dripping through the walls, and rhythmic for each of his stockwork inside him, in every beat received by acute hisses like snakes and repteis.

And the fury of the beats and stocked without rest, in one comes and forth, enters and leaves, and soon he turned his head up and roared, an animaleous roar. – Growling in ear.

" Do you like that my young, like when and I fuck you and they keep watching, when I fuck you, don't you and even Bruce? " Whispered licking his lips and sucking his mouth.

– He likes to be observed during sex. " Growled amid the beats, snapping his face.

" RESPOND. " He growled amid a cry of fury, and watching close his eyes, tears of shame, at that time the vampire pulled his chin and growled amid the beats pulling his face.

"Look at me, and answer. - Rosnou.

And in order terms, waiting for obedience.

"Yes... – He offered with a minimal voice he was fucked with will like a jackhammer.

Trying to hold on, he was stagnated and felt a raw and wild pleasure amid the furious and savage beats the frantic and violent stockings.

And raising your hips with gallows and brutality. – Take responsibility... – Yes... – He made a shame in admitting...

"I want it higher. " He commanded among his own wheezing, he panted by opening his eyes and seeing the closest beast creatures touching hisbody.

And then groping where Manef didn't touch. – And at that time he beat the nearest faiths more and more, touching his buttocks, his arms and so he screamed amid successive slaps from his face.

\- I LIKE it... – Choking gasping and moaning amid the stock.

– I LIKE BEING WATCHED BY MONSTERS. "And these violent and powerful frantic stockings and they said.

– I LIKE BEING GROPED AND FUCKED AND OBSERVED BY FERAS. " He screamed hoarsely and being rewarded for his own orgasm, arching hisback.

And with a bow, his warm body and the icy penis inside and outside it, enough for him to come between his stomachs his penis swinging and squirting in his abdomen.

\- That's right, my love, admit your perversion, you like everything I give you. "Roared and soon after he came.

Then he poured himself inside, squirting a torrent of semen, which to his astonishment an icy sea, after all he had cold body, and was a dead alive, and that was nothingnew.

And thesemen's was also cold, several beats later, dropping his legs next to his dead body, and still looking at his body where he overflowed the semen through laterais.

And dripping on the sheets like a puddle, his arms and legs stretched and dropped, his heart beating discomwed his chest rising and down and then falling soft.

And so withdrawing from its inside with a suction noise rising from the bed looking at it on evaluation.

Lifting his legs into the air revealing his open hole covered in semen running in abundance, open and stretched and thus dropping them falling back to bed.

\- You, my private bitch, and delicious, a beautiful sculptural body, edible, tight and firm. - It said

"You have no choice, I want you and you, soon you will beg me to have my dick inside you. " Said in pe.

And in front of you. - You can never stop me, and you won't succeed now, you'il have your body stopped and frozen in time without any weakness... – It said in your direction.

\- Never, you're swimming in your own dreams, anything you want can be ruined, you can, if fading can't have everything, my life nothingelse.

And that being all dreams that will one day go away, all those times, I liked it, but one day they will leave... – Tried to say with grimaces of pain and groans forcoitus, he felt stretched and sated.

\- Nothingwill stop me.

" You don't just have a passing dream. " I said - Everything we've been through. " He said.

\- It wasn't passenger dreams. " He said. "They never will be.

"All this will be eternal, and nothingwill change, everything will be stopped like a painting, more than a simple dream. - He said.

"I promise, everything I did was wonderful and good in many ways, I took your blood and body several times. " He said.

" I realized your erotic dreams. " He said.

"Your greatest wishes. " I said.

"On several occasions and places I will be your man. " I said. "I showed you how and having a man between your legs. - He revealed.

\- And you took my blood, took everything, countless times... - He said.

" This took months of preparation. " He said.

\- Soon I will take your mortality, your body will always be mine, I will always have what you want, I will make you my ally, my future the lord of my race... - Isaid.

And watching your frightened eyes. – We will rule this world we will cover with darkness and monsters and take the world an eternity of darkness and annihilate its enemies...

\- No... - He tried to say. Don't say that, you don't understand. " I said.

You don't have a choice. " He said. "You're going to stay here for the next few days, and in timeyou're going to beg for more, if you try to get awaywith it if you can get past mysoldiers.

"And I will hunt you down, and if you try to reject me, I will kill one by one of your allies, I will pursue.

And I will turn each one and turn into my slaves, but for now, no one knows you're here, and they won't know why you've become my companion.

\- Why don't you look for someone who wants you? "He retorted fiercely.

"What do you want from me, why me? " Asked desperately

Everything. - He said enigmatically - In addition to a good personality, you have the right profile, and perfect for change, a

The hard-to-please personality, a perfect body to endure my attacks, and a right future and a past in darkness and tragedy, a challenge I like challenges, a challenge toconquer.

And your company seeks employees, partners, contracts and alliances, we will form a great business alliance and a personal union, where it will be pleasurable and profitable for both.

Andand u powers to provide pleasure to you, would be widely rewarded in both categories.

"You are all I seek for the future of my race... - I said at last.

"You and the perfect specimen, the perfect specimen for change the one destined for the future... – Said

\- I'm not ready for compromise, but I won't promise. " I said.

\- I can see that you do not see me with good eyes, nor are you interested in me, much less have loving feelings, but I say that love is born from coexistence, and just conviviality.

And give me a chance, and to meet each other, we will be companions and partners, I hope to court you and always be bringing pleasure, from all angles and ways.

And soon you had forgotten your conflict and you won't remember your past life if all goes well. – He said. – Only in our future together.

\- What a beautiful body, I wish to fuck you forever and ever, every time I hold on and take you whenever I try to escape, whenever I look at your body for you, my dick gets hard. " Isaid.

And looking at your body and licking your lips. - You don't know how you smell it, you do to my instinct, my body reacts to yours, your look gets me excited.

– Just a chance, an alley a dark niche, a alley, a bathroom, I need just one opportunity, everything I need to start, and just arun.

And just one opportunity, and a chance to start, and when it's all over you won't have any doubts, you'll be ruined.

"You can run away, but I will always take and fuck you, wherever you are. " I said.

\- I'm not going to be an ally and you suck blood and kill people. "He tried to say. "I'm not a fucking doll. " Groaned.

\- I don't care what you think, you've demonstrated several times that you have perverted feelings and like what I do to you. " I said.

"You, and in this case, have no choice. - Said.

"And that's above you, imagine that if you spread. -All I'm a demon.

"And I doubt they believe the same way that anyone would spread that you and Batman, and in addition to killing each one who is your ally.

"And it would be one after another, or rather turn into my slaves.

"You will soon change, more than before and the idea of you under me excites me, so I will accept your new life.

In five days you will definitely be integrated into my circle.

Bruce changed his countenance at that time something smelled suspicious moved and changed angles sitting with a grimace and so talking.

\- Okay, you won now, but you have me, so far you won I'm not going to run away.


	8. Chapter 8

21

"But you're not going to get me that easy. " I said.

"You may think I like to chase me, but I won't let you take me anytime, or whatever you want. " I said.

And so rising with another grimace he felt the semen of man dripping from his anus and descending between his inner scratches and legs.

We'll see. " Said the demon evaluating him.

" You will swallow your words. " I said.

"I take you everywhere. " I said, - Even if you fight so hard, you can't escape. " I said.

"You may try to escape, but that hasn't stopped me from taking you like a bitch. " I said.

They evaluated themselves for minutes the younger man moving away.

We need a bath. "Said the vampire pulling the man by the hands and lifting him out of bed.

And this way. And he headed to the door to the left where he was followed by that handsome, yummyman.

And they soon entered the shower, being large forthree, but it was two and each washed his back and body, Bruce in the case trying to remove the fluids if his inside with a hose and fingers.

\- I'd rather you look for a sex doll... - I said rubbing your ass. "But he was pulled by man with open and sinister eyes and so spoke.

\- Let it be clear I'm not going to use a doll, since you and my only partner in over several centuries, and vampires don't contract sexualillness.

Andand u hope you did your health exams, I'm fully aware that next time I'll apply lubricant and so I can grant the best pleasure. – Said.

And finishing washing around asking.

You're a pervert. "He said stunned, and Cain increased the amount of water in the shower and also making it warmer by pushing the man under the waterstream.

"I hate you, I'd like to stick a stake in your chest. "He said in a moment of fury he slapped hard, but on his face to the point of sending his face to the wall.

You really don't learn. "The vampire said turning his face where he came down a blood fillet from the corner of his lips and showed the canines his expression of anger.

"It makes me want more you I'm going to tame you like you tame a wolf from my land.

" He said pushing the man further under the shower by leaning against the wall and kissing him holding his penis with gallows, while his lips devoured hismouth.

And he sucked his tongue, pumping his penis, Bruce writhed having to be held by the penis that was pumped with gallows and speed gradually coming to life.

His lips being devoured, trying to bite the vampire's tongue to just be rewarded for more ferocity and his lips, and mouth being filled with blood andsaliva.

And this one who was gallows to swallow, and his mouth sky being traversed by his tongue that massaged and sucked him and his groans of

The pleasure and heartbreak, while he removed his tongue from his mouth and being pressed on the wall and the vampire sucked his neck and bit gently taking no blood while trickling blood fillets from his lips.

No, no, no, no, no, no Stop... Please... – I tried to beg while his penis was pumped with gallows, massaged and tight, his hairy choir pulled and his body being pressed on the wall he moaned and begged.

\- Now we have one, please, you and a debauchery, like to have sex being fucked with violence, like when I force you, and I'll teachyou.

And as and take pleasure as I do with disobedient people, you will learn the lesson the hard way.

I begged, trying to let go and run away from the grip. - You... - He cried and tried to escape by pushing and pulling. "You won't take me any more than I allow. " I said. –

We'll see. - I'll river the vampire.

\- No... - With a punch in his nose he slapped the ground.

"You, you kid, you bastard, you little shit... – Growled the vampire.

\- You can't have it all, so easy- Warned the man.

We'll see. " Cleaning your mouth and trying to escape.

\- I didn't... - He said while the vampire caught him, pressing through the escape movement, trapping him between the middle of his body andtile.

And so he prensed it and continued to pump his penis with increasing speed, taking his lips.

And soon in a row he ejaculated in his hands between screams and tears, amid pumping, and the vampire forged him to open his legs.

And having this one in the middle of them, rubbing their bodies and then pulling it from the wall.

And he threw him to the floor of the box of four he tried to run to be mounted to the ground stuck and his hair pulled, and kneeling behind him and penetrating him, forcing him to cram his ass.

And holding his hips, and the human trying to hold on to the floor scratching his nails on the tile in his escape attempt, his screams muffled by the sound of the shower.

And having been ridden by the demon that stood on top of him, and penetrated him having been fucked with gallows by the hard penis, being pulled and pushed his hair.

And being pulled the skin slaps against wet skin their tears mixed with running water that descended from the shower that roamed the box.

\- You're going to learn your place, I'm going to teach you, namely who you belong to. " He said with every stockjumping towards his ass that he was alreadyabused.

And being stocked even if he was raped, he reached his prostate without rest, with gallows and brutality his cries and laments, united with groans and cries of pleasure.

And they reverberated through the bathroom tiles, their warm, wet bodies, attached skin to skin, his hard penis and he being pounding and pounding, inside and outside.

And that this own penis of his, which was now beginning to come to life, amid the stockwork and the annoyor of penetration their bodies.

And hitting with strong, body-to-body slaps, and his testicles hitting his ass with gallows leaving marks, the man riding on his smaller partner with gallows andbrutality.

And he roars every beat, going in and out, having his ass spied and pulled with each stowed, faster and fiercer putting to the root.

And that's where his testicles hit his ass by getting into him ferocity.

I don't... Stop... He tried to untangle himself, trying to pull his body, to just be pulled and receive strong slaps on his ass, being his hair pulled withgallows.

And his neck turned and the vampire lowering and lying on top of him sucking his neck and hugging his waist and pounding with more gallows.

\- You didn't want me to get a doll, so you and my fucking doll. " He said as he dug up debating himself and being fucked with gallows andbrutality.

And his cries of pleasure and pain mingled with total synchrony of a horse ride on a wild horse, and his blows and stockwork were overwhelming and animalistic.

And being swung and rattled with ferocity and speed their wet bodies, beating in sync and speed.

And the wet tapas and overwhelming speed, and so the shock of waves of electricity waves of pleasure being hit with gallows with every wave of electricity every beat on yourprostate.

And his cries increasingly hoarse and scratching the floor with his nails struggling where his ass was spied with each stowed.

And it was where the demon upon him cramming his ass and lowering and lifting;

And being that he screamed and being erected and lowered, his bodies hot and wet, without snouted folego, discomwed, screaming madly, choking and so hescreamed.

And the demon roared into stasis, his wounded pride, and soon he ejaculated on the ground, where the semen was taken, mixed the water.

And amid the stockwork, where their walls contract and penetration were forged, into great follies of sensations and screams, united its warm and wet interior.

And mixed with hot semen, sticky and wet, being stocked for several minutes at constant speed, gradually and increasing their tapas.

And as if he was beaten, being followed by slaps of their bodies united in sync and then the vampire ejaculated once more.

He withdrew from his inside and as if he were never tired, he pulled the man by his hair from the floor lifting him and pushing him toward the wall standing

\- Please... - Tried to say feeling the semen dripping from his anus between the inside of the little scratches coming down his legs.

Silence. " Said the vampire who would take a soap, while he smelled and kissed his neck, while he took the soap in his hands removing from his soap dish and began soaping his bodyslowly.

And he wiped his anus with his fingers, while seeing, his lover writhing, Bruce trembled and turned his eyes, his body was weak, his chest went up and went down.

And he looked like he ran a marathon, his chest was discomwed heart jumping, his feverish body and warm heat mixed the hot water boiled from the inside out, and so he felt his heart broken.

Soon after he left the man leaning against the tiled wall, not before slipping to the ground whose legs wobbly and without strength and thus almost unconscious.

And ignoring the smaller man, began washing after grabbing the man in his lap and got out of boxing, and thus leaving him in the corner, he took two towels and dried him slowly groping his body.

And himself and leaving the bathroom were soon back in the room, Bruce was put to bed and the vampire placed where he took his robe that was on the edge of the bed.

And he put him in an upholstered red armchair and Manef swapping with his tunics and robes and addressing the partially conscious man kissing his lips and soon said.

\- You have clothes in the closet on the left they have due size, I hope you a good rest, and I will bring something for you from thekitchen.

And for you to eat or at least when you pull yourself back exchanged for the meal since you and human, at least for now... - Said with a smile.

After changing he left the room leaving Bruce alone in place with his pains and insecurities and falling into the darkness soon asleep.

Cain came out of the room and went down the stairs without saying more words, he went to the kitchen where three cooks were preparing the human meal, with carrots meats and vegetables arroz.

And it was where there were two wide stoves and sinks in addition to meats and vegetables being cut in precision and food being cooked, this received nods and continued while its employees.

And he kept his chores, opened one of the refrigerators where he kept several glasses and bottles of blood, closing the refrigerator door while removing the blood.

And he started drinking, his satisfaction was immense and so he thought how he would seduce Batman and Bruce Wayne, without having to kill his associates in the end, and how he would convert to that individual, and bring to his endeatry.

His elongated shadow he thought that next time, he should bite him and the next five times and not take light with him, and his look at the mansion equal to his disposition and when looking at the cemetery...

It was spent a few hours later and for their look toward the window and a pendulum clock last midnight the next day, BruceWayne.

And he looked around him with a gown, got up and looked formulating a plan on his naked mind addressed the wardrobe and put on only a robe.

His thoughts wandered on the question that he did not want, but should gain manef'strust, and find out what theywill do to him, at that very moment the league must be formulating aplan.

And he ransom, and of course if they knew where and if, and if he was kidnapped, they were all idiots, nor would his associates think of rescuing someone if they thought he was actually kidnapped.

And either just left, but he couldn't act with his allies, his plan and his life and anything should be done by him if he played well.

And he wouldn't need the interference of any of his associates, or would need to wait for the rescue, without any knowledge of his return.

And his life and that of his companions were in danger so he should stay informed of his situation...

Thousands of years in the past...

Thousands of years ago when time was just a child hears the first murder Cain killed Abel this by killing his brother out of envy.

Not long after their children and descendants of his sister stolen from his father the cursed descendants all wandered the earth and headed towards the sun.

He was cursed wandering the earth like a creature of the night, the one whose desires and longings were never sated whose lastimas and shames were never remedied.

His shame never came in his aid because his anger and sense of injustice came with him accompanying him millennia forward when he already understood that his blessing.

And it was a curse decided to share with his future children and their desires to control the world and that his powers created creatures as horrendous as himself and that his thirst for blood had no end.

His dark powers he learned to control and thus developing with the prolonging of his existence and his life even though he can walk the original vampire byday.

And his cubs did not do so, he wandered the earth causing more and more misfortunes and looking for a way to circumvent this system and progress and change over time.

He for millennia tried to end his life thousands of different ways and thousands of ways that never worked until the moment itbegan.

And if he settles for his condition and enjoys his curse and so he can no longer go back he has been acalou for thousands of years.

And he found thousands of women different from each other among several other men all at different times and none of them came to their feet until many years ago came to fall in love with the most beautiful woman.

And they were the most beautiful Jewish twin men these were desires and beauty incarnated, but they were not well seen in a time of persecution lived thousands of years together but none of them longed for immortality, but for the next great adventures and for the Freedom.

And it was something that himself and that's how his first vampires began their first followers and then several other people went their way in search of immortality.

Gradually others joined them and soon grew in gender and number and so the first vampires appeared.

And gradually increasing and growing and so a large vampiric society that expanded and grew but he saw evil in births and its great growth...

And so in hidden caves of Arabia where his first community appeared he soon created inscriptions and hieroglyphics and symbols where each escrava told his story of each creation of each embrace of each child and each gradually blooded smear his children.

And each looked with bloodthirsty eyes each accumulated ambition each accumulated discord and destruction one city after another being wiped out and forgotten by God who abandoned the fallen once the encounter of the first killer the first destroyer.

And the first butcher and the first bloodthirsty and so little blood ran through his hands and by his city and soon he created a tomb city millennia followed and millennia of construction.

And so gathered all were buried trapped in the underground caves carved in stone created as a fortress on the eternal sands and thus free to start over...

Even some separatehand-picked ones he still carried with sigo a trail of blood and death killings and destruction and even the oldest and most benevolent were not good and his curse was eternal.

And Cain can never offer then amid a shard of vampires in England years of shard and decimating those who could never satiate their thirst even accustomed to so many murders his two loved ones could not be saved.

And they were all burned in front of him and their newborns forced to flee by vowing revenge, but nothing advanced their cubs were insatiable and their eternal revenge.

But it was all just a passing moment in his eternal life without purpose his long journey in search of feeding an endless thirst an eternal love for power and so he returned to his land.

And that's where he prepared for thousands of years his kingdom building an empire where he controlled a legion of living dead and blood-sucking.

And that's where the dark beings would be in their control, he loves men and women nothing more than an illusion of control and power.

Years passed and he pilgrimd where they heard of a bloodthirsty Count Dracula and victims perfect for transformation and his new generation the future that waited so long and moved to Transylvania.

And that's where he took his hordes and spread his descendants and so years passed and his general who walked by day still was not what he was lookingfor.

And this was not the future that still awaited his weaknesses not the future of his legacy, but still powerful...

With this accumulating riches accumulating prosperity accumulating power and wisdom in order to populate the world with the children of their future and with great riches...

And so becoming a renowned status and money entrepreneur who were accumulated over millennia changing his inheritance name and so in Saudi Arabia he built an export, import and oil company.

And where there were thousands of laboratories and finally his heart no longer knew what love was only control and submission and thus beings ofdarkness.

And everyone would be in control, but Dracula was considered an equal not a perfect cub nothing more than a soldier...

And with Count Dracula he also accumulated wealth power and wisdom becoming his right arm and his manager and partner and over the yearsgrowing.

And they were invigorating partners where they have changed over the years power and prosperity allies created and power in the spiritual underworld...

Getting used to and going with pleasure to your eternal and unfinished business.

Many years and was passed current year and present of the city after in Gotham City they heard of the local legend the famous Batman believed equally.

And it was in the perfect candidate of his legacy his future that he had shown the future of the underworld of darkness the true power of dark power in a world of rivers of blood...

Gradually each accumulated information his obsession grew and grew each of them sought a way to attract the dark knight even if by the facts each investigated discover his true face and identity was crucial...

At the very moment in the time where everything changed in the future that never came to exist...

At that crucial moment where magic no longer existed at that moment in time, at the moment of truth in that look where blood poured crowdedpeople.

And there were thousands of bodies piled up vultures overhead the skies and crows in battrees.

And they flew around what would be a huge dark shadow in flames a dark, dark face.

And whose red look like blood scary and dark vision saw an immense twisted black tree where an immense mouth a blackhole.

And in its center and there in the middle as that his body was an immense flame whose string of truth.

And it was cut into pieces around her body at that moment in the time where everything changed where the vision of truth the last to be killed the last to beovercome.

And he was in the man's arms of thefallen byhis side, a cry from his lips a cry of a destroyed soul...

And he woke up under Manef between the fucks and his screams had confused with real points and some of them he could not differentiate.

Gotham City present before the moment of truth...

It took weeks to bite weeks of preparation were crucial moments where he ambushed him running through winding streets in a dark pitch and covered in garbage and small rats eyes from the shadows.

And they saw them in ghostly screams a legion of vampires ran with the four limbs jumping trash cans and jumping between alleys innumeral angles of their distorted limbs like red-eyed claws and blood dripping from their mouths.

Damian looked toward the vampire who had attacked the fallen girl beside him when she got up and before attacking he threw away with a batarangue.

And he secretly had a help a thirsty demon getting rid of all the vampires scattered by gotham's culverts.

And he knew where they hid he knew his father would find him ran in his directions and it was an old abandoned church.

And this church looked like a maze of corridors an old cathedral he went there trying to make his father proud he knew he would do the right he listened to theconversations.

And it was all about a plan and when all he has to do was use sunshine in a single combustion blast when he was about to throw the light bomb.

And he was thrown to an extreme right side of the lobby where there were several broken chairs thrown next door and moments later appeared not only a dozenvampires.

And it was the monthis of thousands of elongated shadows and manholes he ran waiting to leave the church lacked nothing more than ten minutes to dawn.

And he needed to take the light gun he heard crackand soon he saw among them a man bat of black flames and in front towards him and hisback.

And he saw that taking his gun broke it like it was wood and soon everyone ran towards him roaring and showing his teeth.

And the man soon appeared looking like his human form so loud as kryptonian as an immense red climb and long, silverrob he ran towardshim.

And it was like a melee fight he used the batarangue to escape he raised with the rope above the pillars jumped between platforms and bridges ran between the beams and kicking several vampires around him.

And he ran and jumped shattering the glass sitting between manholes and falling between a alley he running with several vampires around him kicking and pushing away several who threw themselves towards him and thus landing between the busy street.

And where cars were hit by bat if vampire monsters that jumped between cars causing beats by shooting the boy prodigy.

And when unexpectedly he would be cornered a rope was thrown towards him and pulled into a gargoyle his father was above hugged him and said.

\- Run down the side street, the batmovel is parked just behind the building, call the justice league, I'm going to delay them

Pushing the boy he jumped with the ropes and taking it out of his belt he threw several light bombs to salt back where several creatures were incinerated and while he was looking up where in a building the distance.

And he saw his son hide he ran towards the center and saw the greatest ofall.

And this was Manef and the look like a huge bat run towards him he pressed a button on his belt signaling into the league and so ran...

A dark knight running and skipping trash buckets he didn't wear his hood around dead beggars scattered from limbs at twistedangles.

And they were irregular they had parts of severed bodies and blood scattered and so some somersaults followed by skid some flying.

Bruce got up looked around him and approached a wardrobe opened the doors watching very beautiful and designer clothes, stylish and amazing, andstirred.

And all by tapping into his background where he hid the flag next to the communicator as fast as he could, until he heard footsteps and so ran back to bed urgently...

Smelling his man he entered and walked through the mansion opened the door and saw his man sitting in bed with a snap of his fingers the man was naked stunned with his hands on his head and sitting on the edge of the bed.

\- What happened... - But stopping what he was going to say, he looked at the door a man with hungry eyes and canine teeth bigger than normal.

Seeing the man walk into the room and closing the door behind him and looking as if he were hungry he approached with firm steps toward him and then Bruce got up moving away from the vampire.

And he saw his fucking colleague boyfriend picking up the vampire and incinerating him in front of him and then pressing him.

\- I said I didn't want you to make me... - In your direction the man stopped. What are you going to do to me? "He tried to say in his best batman voice.

\- I've done it a lot more times than you can count, and you can't stop me, let's deal with business and pleasures I just want to hear your moans of pleasure and see youenjoy.

And beneath me I'm going to make you give yourself to me and we're going to come together... – That was it, but bruce was interrupted that before a few steps punching his nose and trying to get past the man with a kick in his stomach.

\- You had an army last time. "He said spitting on his face. " Now we are matched

Jumping in the other direction and trying to run through the room, but this one had his leg pulled and with pushed gallows thrown toward the wall away from the door, this in turn stupefied.

Even stunned by the onslaught he defended himself with another kick to just get a slap and being thrown towards the wall.

\- You're a fool to think you can beat me, and an idiot in thinking you might be stronger than me, delivered yourself willingly. "I said pressing his body.

\- I'm not going to give myself to anyone or even a vampire, I'm not going to take care of business or make deals with monsters. " Isaid.

And sand turning to just be held by the arms next to his body and seeing that the man put with one finger on his nose putting him in place.

\- You've already made a deal with this monster, signed a contract with me, for mutual benefit, your body belongs to me.

\- I did it for the greater good. " Bruce said.

\- You know, so this isn't over just because they arrested a mediocre criminal, and that you signed a lifelong deal. "The vampire said.

\- I can't have a long relationship with anyone. " Bruce said.

\- I'm nobody, I'm not just any, I've come to deal with unfinished business, and besides that you know I want to finish ouraffairs.

And before his arrival the unconsciousness and many other times... – He said by grabbing his waist with his hands and squeezing and squeezing his ass.

"I will end this excess of rebellion. " He said. You belong to me

\- I'm not gay and I don't belong to you... – Tried to get away from the man to just be pulled away, and so warding away his tunics revealing his naked body

\- Being gay wasn't a thing at the beginning of all this, what does that have to do with our relationship? " He asked.

– It all comes down to an agreement, an agreement of friends with benefits. " I said.

" I don't care about your sexuality. " I said.

\- I didn't ask your sexuality. " He said.

\- This has nothing to do with it, Manef. - Bruce said, I can't go through with it.

\- Haven't we been through this? "He asked getting a new spit on his face.

\- We don't solve this anymore either, did you not get proper treatment, is it that a contract is worthless and a man's word. " He said.

\- Do you not realize that I know your secret identity and what I can do.

You, no... - Groaned. He was silent for a moment and so turning his face. " No, and that. - It said

\- If not and that and you have not received proper treatment just before in the cemetery, on the streets on the sign, in my Transylvania castle. " He said.

What about my brother-in-law? " He said.

\- Have we had sex in so many places? " He said. - In your mansion, even in the alleys and on the streets? "He asked for a frightened look of the devil and he reacted well by saying.

"It wasn't a dream, let alone a nightmare, I want you, like my man, my equal. I'd say it.

– If I bite you twice as many as you become my source, I will drink from you will become a middle ground a newbreed.

\- And if someone who doesn't need to drink other people's blood, but only mine and I'll take yours to feed me.

\- I don't think that... - Groaned

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want to be a blood drinker, a killer monster - Said

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " I said. " You don't have to be if you don't want to. " I said.

We can fix that. " I said.

And I will be able to make you an immortal like me with the same abilities the same powers and the same mark.

And so pushing him tobed.

And forcing him to lie in the middle of the bed, his legs out of bed where he opened his legs and the forad settle in, where he swallowed his penis opening his legs.

And he was partially lying his legs out of bed he moaned his legs away with gallows, the man removed underneath him saying urgently.

\- I've never had sex or related to men other than you, so often... - Tried to say.

"I don't want it, I don't want you, why me? "He asked trying to let go.

"You'regoing to have what I don't want.

So many times, me.

\- I can change that... - I said urgently. " You have nothing to want, I have already shown you paradise, you have cried with pleasure and orgasm, but times i can tell. " I said.

Speak... - It said. – Simply because I doubt you share my beliefs let alone myphilosophy.

And beyond respect for women, who doubt I could have two or three wives in their culture and not be considered a crime.

\- And I understand what you mean, the laws ofmy country are different from those of yourcountry. " I said.

\- My wives are not lacking even for me how much more my children this have been raised apart for a long time, it must be my creation. – said looking at the cisu starry of the noitand.

And so he said. - Let's go outside the stars of your city are different from those of my land.

And getting up and inviting the boy to go along.

\- But that and why I lived most of my life alone, my parents died a long time ago, I was then abandoned and lived life in complete solitude... - I said.

And Isso was a half true he really had no parents since an immortal vampire could have no way of having living parents.

\- I don't have parents either, they've been murdered since I was eight, I don't know what a family is. " He said.

\- So how did you get raised who ran your assets.

\- I was raised in the mansion by my butler my possessions were administered by him until My age. "I said sadly.

\- I've always found the stars very beautiful. "Bruce said changing him so he accompanied him to the balcony.

Hours after they finished their conversation Bruce went towards the cave.

In the cave just below the Bruce Wayne mansion he put his Batman armor without bothering to clean up with pain in his body and throwing his clothes through the cave and so with hiscostume.

And he got into the car and kicked inside without saying any word he went toward the city passing through the whole cave and scaring the bats.

Running with the car up to a few streets at the entrance of a dark street he got out of the car and left on the autopilot and with his ropes he walked through the numerous window andbuildings.

And using the ropes to get around jumping and thus getting to the roof of the police station where Jim was waiting for you.

What do you hear, Jim? " asked Batman appearing in the darkness of the building.

You took a while. " The Commissioner pointed out.

What happened. " Repeated the dark knight

The commissioner looked intrigued and then spoke - You must have already realized that the homeless are being killed not and even? "And he asked and without waiting for answers he went on.

"Well . - He said. - This happens that a coroner was killed and the body disappeared and soon after.- Said.

And several police officers were attacked when the suspect in question roamed the morgue we believe he was not alone left several victims by the morgue. - Hesaid.

And when some of our tried to chase the suspects they ran away.

"I know you've been attacked but I want you to investigate, but don't intervene directly.

\- Everyone's saying in the police department that they were vampires or dead alive and afraid to chase after them. " And said exasperated

\- The last murder occurred a hundred feet away from the last case they were on Springs streets and Herman Street was a dark alley, you could start there

So you want me to investigate, but don't intervene? " said.

\- You and a detective, you don't deal with supernatural cases.

\- We're trying to act in the dark the mayor doesn't want the media involved we can't put more cops on the streets being right after lightening as you investigate in the darkness. "And he said.

\- Right... - How much Jim turned around he was gone.

Batman in turn as Jim himself watched the streets cautiously passing through the buildings he ran the streets near the entrance to Gotham Cemetery.

When he wandered around the city until dawn reaching his cave he did what he should have done from the beginning, take a shower and go to his roomporem.

And before you said anything, you were surprised by Alfred who claimed to have a demanding guest...

\- I wish you could come to my mansion to close a contract of our export and mining companies I have in my power gross stones to beexported.

And your company could manipulate change and use the raw form in essence and cut each of them.

\- I wouldn't want to keep any association with you. " He said bluntly.

\- We can have an advantageous and mutually beneficial relationship, - Said with a nauseous face.

\- You have to understand, Cain, I don't intend to have any relationship with you.

And why not? " said I left you very pleased, it was not, what happened to you and very spoiled, do not think. " I said.

\- And you don't think of anyone but your own wills. " I said. "I would like you to withdraw from my mansion and not return.

\- I don't agree with you and I will never agree, over time you will also like my company, and enjoy each other. "He said holding his arm and pulling him.

With a warning look he tried to loosen but his arm was too strong and his captor did not let go of evolving into a body struggle to push but Cain was stronger and slap them playing on the other side of the room.

At that moment Bruce got up trying to give a flying in his direction but the man held on his heel and with gallows turned him spinning with everything in the air throwing him.

\- You could come for good, I won't hurt you anymore. "I said in your direction, you and too weak to win and I don't want to hurt you... - Said.

And approaching and fastening him on the wall approaching their faces dangerously. – Think better about you and what else you can lose.

You're going to fuck yourself. - And with a movement he held a statue and threw it in his direction flinging it across the room spouting the object into pieces.

\- On the contrary I'm going to fuck... - Rio towards you licking your lips.

Go to hell.

\- Your denial would make me more excited at every moment... - He said by preying on their bodies.

\- I'm going to call the police... –His words were cut off by the man who stood up with a roar whose face crumpled and deformed by the heavy object turned toward him this instantlychanged.

And the shape of his angular face and thin a mixture of tall monster whose clothes tore himself he had the wings of a bat and so long claws teeth in his hands and with a howl all the windows.

Andsands broke into pieces flying around it was a sonic scream and unexpectedly smashing the glazing its what rose their black wings behind their backs and opened with a wind lufar.

And the claws an immense human bat rose thisswere accompanied by monsters bats the living dead that once attacked the city was a perfect mixture of a sculpturalbody.

And he was a huge man he pushed him toward the wall and he tried to let go throwing himself on the ground he pushed him on top of Bruce tried to twist his body but he was pressed from the ground.

And his robe ripped him out and with the claws that opened his legs by lining up on the floor and rubbing his body...

Smelling his man he entered and walked through the mansion opened the door and saw his man sitting in bed with a snap of his fingers the man was naked stunned with his hands on his head and sitting on the edge of the bed.

\- What happened... - But stopping what he was going to say, he looked at the door a man with hungry eyes and canine teeth bigger than normal.

Seeing the man walk into the room and closing the door behind him and looking as if he were hungry he approached with firm steps toward him and then Bruce got up moving away from the vampire.

\- I said you didn't want to, you can't make me... - In your direction the man stopped. What are you going to do to me? "He tried to say in his best batman voice.

\- It wasn't dreams, I take your blood and body several times. " He said. – On several occasions and places. - He revealed.

\- And you took my blood took everything countless times... - It took months of preparation. " He said.

\- Soon I will take your humanity, your body will alwaysbe mine, I will always have what youwant.

"And I have prayedyou my ally my future the lord of my own...- I said watching yourfrightened eyes.

– We will rule this world we will cover with darkness and monsters and lead the world an eternity of darkness and annihilate its inimigos...

\- No... - Tried to say

You don't have a choice. " He said. "You will stay here for the next few days and in time you will beg for more, if you try to escape. - Said.

"And that if I can get past my soldiers, I'll giveyou up.

"And if you try to reject me, I'm going to kill one by one of your allies, I'm going to chase each one and turn into my slaves.

"And that wouldn't happen now, but for now no one knows you're here and they won't know why you'd become my companion.

\- Why don't you look for someone who wants you? And he retorted fiercely.

"What do you want from me, why me? - asked desperately

Everything. - He said enigmatically - In addition to a goodpersonality you have the right profile and perfect for the change.- Said.

"And a personality difficult to please, a perfect body and a right future and a past in darkness and tragedy.

– And a challenge I like challenges a challenge to conquer your company seeks partner employees and contracts and alliances. -Said.

And we will form a great business alliance and a personal union whereto be.

"And it will be pleasurable and profitable for both of us to be able to provide pleasure.- Said.

And you would be widely rewarded in both categories.

"You are all I seek for the future of my own...- Isaid finally.

\- You and the perfect specimen the perfect specimen for change the one that is destined... - Said

\- I can see that you do not see me with good eyes nor are you interested in me much less have loving feelings, but I say that love is born from coexistence and to know theother partners. - Said.

"And I hope to court you and always be bringing pleasure from all angles and manners.- He said.

" And soon you had forgotten your conflict and had not remembered your past life if all goes well. - Said looking at your body and licking your lips.

\- We just need opportunity and a chance to start when it's all over you won't have any doubts

\- I'm not going to be an ally and you suck blood and kill people. "He tried to say.

\- I don't care what you think, you have no choice, this is above you imagine that if you spread that I'm a vampire I doubt they believe the same way. - Said.

"And that anyone would spread that you and Batman and beyond kill each one who is your ally.- He said.

"And one after another or better turn into my slaves.

" You will soon change you will accept your new life. In five days you will definitely be integrated into my circle.

Bruce changed his countenance at that time something smelled suspicious moved and changed angles sitting with a grimace and so talking.

After changing he left the room leaving Bruce alone in place with his pains and insecurities and falling into the darkness soon asleep.

Cain came out of the room and went down the stairs without saying more words he went to the kitchen where there were three cooks preparing the human meal with carrotmeats and vegetables to rice where there were twostoves.

And there were wide sinks in addition to meats and vegetables being cut into precisionand foodbeing cooked, he received nods and continued his chores opened one of the refrigerators where she kept it.

And there were several glasses and bottles of blood closing the refrigerator door and began drinking their satisfaction was immense and so I thought how it would seduce Batman and Bruce Waynand.

And how he would convert to this individual and bring to his endeain.

His elongated shadow he thought that next time he should bite him and the next five times and not take light with him and his look at the mansion equal to his disposition and when looking at the cemetery...

A few minutes later Bruce hoped his companion would find him before his neck was transformed hurt his body equally...

Both the dark justice league and the justice league itself and was going directly with support from c admus who received the emergency call for an attack on Metropolises.

And they expected something like hallucinatory villains to get what they actually found was more surprising than they thought...


End file.
